Once Again
by ragsweas
Summary: Time-travel. The Order lost and Hermione went back into time to correct whatever the hell they had done wrong. But she had planned to go to 1991, not earlier than that!
1. Chapter 1-How it all began

**A/N: Hello there! This is a new story I want to start, with the same clichéd Hermione goes back into time, with my little twists. Hope you enjoy! Please read and review!**

 **Disclaimer: never have I ever owned Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1-How it all began**

2004

War. A word that only caused destruction. Especially if you were fighting against Voldemort.

Hermione Granger, to this day, doesn't know what went wrong. She had fought in the Battle of Hogwarts alongside her friends. Harry had died and come back, they had destroyed all the hocruxes. But Voldemort survived.

He made more Hocruxes. Dumbledore had been wrong.

After that, the wizarding world only flung deeper into darkness. The Golden trio was Undesirable Number 1. The Weasleys were labeled Blood traitors and Hogwarts-it was only for purebloods.

Men were slaughtered, Women raped and children tortured. Ron had died a year later, succumbing to his injured during a nasty battle. Hermione and Ron had married in a small ceremony a week before his death with all the Weasleys, Harry, Neville and Luna.

After his death, Hermione made sure that she would avenge his death- Rabastan Lestrange would pay.

Next to fall was Ginny. Harry had been inconsolable for days. When he returned back, he emrged as a warrior.

Molly Weasley died next, but she took Bellatrix Lestrange with her.

People dropped at an alarming rate and now the order had Hermione, Harry, Kinsley and Seamus. None of the Weasleys had survived.

That day they sat around a round table, thinking deeply.

"Are you sure about this Seamus?" Hermione asked. Seamus smiled a bit and said, "Well, I may be well-known for blowing up things but my theory is always correct."

"Can't say the same about calculations." Murmured Harry.

Seamus threw Harry a dirty look as Kingsley said, "This is our only hope. We know that till 1994 You-know-who had five hocruxes-the diary, the cup, the locket, the ring and the diadem. It was only after he came back and around 1996 that he began making more after he found his diary destroyed."

Silence took over the table. Everybody was thinking. The risks of everything going wrong were great. One simple calculation mistake could mean the final defeat.

But it was a chance they were willing to take.

"So 1991?" Finally Hermione asked. Kingsley nodded. "You will remain in your same age as now unless you take a de-aging potion."

Hermione looked at Harry and said, "SO who'll go?"

"You will." Harry declared, his hands firmly crossed. Hermione knew better than to protest. Harry had changed, for the worst.

Taking a deep breath, she looked at Seamus and asked, "When do we start?"

* * *

The preparations began zealously. Harry and Kingsley would often show their faces in public to avoid any suspicion. Seamus and Hermione worked on the ritual. It was very precise and Hermione worked without any sleep.

Finally, on the day of the full moon, the four remaining Order members assembled in the ruins of Godric's Hollow.

"You ready?" asked Harry, his voice soft.

Hermione turned and nodded. "You do know there's no coming back?"

"I'll do it if it means a better future for everyone else." Hermione smiled, pressing Harry's hand gently.

"Do me a favor and find yourself a man." Harry commanded. Hermione grinned, her eyes brimming with tears. "Well I will go for Kinsley. What do you say?" She turned to the black man. Kingsley smiled and said, "I'll be honored."

Hermione turned and hugged Seamus ferociously. As they parted, she said "Let's start."

It was perfect- Hermione was supposed to sit in the middle of the ruin as Seamus and Harry would perform the spells. It started well, with the first spells beginning to make Hermione dizzy. It was somewhere in between when Hermione heard a hiss and Kingsley shout, "death Eaters!"

Hermione wanted to get up, to fight. But she was fixed. Harry left to fight and Seamus continued with the ritual. He had begun doing things faster now, afraid of what will happen. Hermione felt the pull and smiled to show that they had succeeded.

The last memory that she had was of Seamus grinning in response and Lestrange firing a spell towards her.

* * *

Hermione's head hurt. That was the first thing she noticed when she slipped into consciousness. Then she realized that she felt…small. Odd, the ritual wasn't supposed to reduce her age.

With great problem, Hermione opened her eyes. Everything was dark. As she tried to stand up, she hit her head with a plank above her. Then she realized that she had hurt her legs. Or had she?

Hermione turned to look around but saw nothing. It was very dark and eerie silent.

Hermione didn't know for how long she stayed that way-but it was a long time. Rays of Sun had begun creeping in from the plank when Hermione heard a shout. Suddenly, there were lot of people and lots of light. Hermione raised her hand to block away the light. Then she noticed she was small-about six years of age.

"Hey girl." A kind-looking man bent down to see her shocked face. "Are you all right? What is your name?"

"Her-Hermione Granger sir." She mumbled.

"Well, Hermione, do you know what happened here last night?"

Hermione turned to look around. It was supposed to be a town that had burnt down. "N-No sir."

"All right." The man coaxed. "Do you remember anything except your name? Your parents' relatives perhaps?"

Hermione shook her head. She needed to be guided now. She had absolutely no idea where she was and she didn't like that.

Hermione allowed herself to be picked up and to be carried to a caravan. She was fed there and people talked in hush voices.

They might have drugged her food, for when Hermione woke up, she was in London. The man who had talked to her smiled gently at her and took her to a police station, which looked something out of a sixties movie.

Hermione was till drowsy because she didn't hear what they talked about. Finally, the man took her away. Her eyes were closed, she was so tired. As they finally reached wherever they had to, the man picked her up and led her to a small building.

"Hello. I was looking for a certain Mrs Brown." The man said.

"That would be me." The plump woman behind the counter said.

"I would like to notify you of an orphan, a certain Hermione Granger." Hermione's eyes snapped open and she looked around. The woman nodded after looking at her and motioned the pair to sit down.

"Excuse me sir?" The man looked up. "Yes?"

"What is today's date?" she asked. God Hermione had turned very small.

"It is 16th August, 1966." He answered.

And Hermione fainted.

…

The next when Hermione woke up, she heard some people whispering. She moved slightly and the voices stopped. Hermione opened her eyes and bit her lip from speaking out loud.

In front of her stood Albus Dumbledore himself, in muggle clothes, with the caretaker, Mrs Brown. Dumbledore saw her awake and smiled.

"Oh, hello Ms Granger. My name's Albus Dumbledore." Hermione nodded shyly.

"Great. Could you maybe tell me what happened in your village?"

"I don't remember sir." Hermione answered. It was the truth after all. She was in a ritual that was supposed to send her to 1991, not 1966!

The twinkling eyes dimmed a bit, but Dumbledore kept smiling and said, "No Problem." He turned to Mrs Brown and said, "As I said, a couple wishes to take care of her till she gets a proper home. You don't have any problem?"

"Absolutely not." The plump woman smiled. "We only wish the best for our children. Had we not been so full, I would have not agreed. But with these sudden attacks…"

Dumbledore's expression turned grave and he nodded. He turned to Hermione and asked "Would you like a new family Hermione?"

At the use of her first name, Hermione nodded. Dumbledore smiled and turned to leave.

Hermione lay on her bed, thinking. What was happening? This was wrong! First of all, her body was supposed to travel, not her mind and soul. Second she was supposed to go to 1991. What went wrong?

As she kept thinking, Dumbledore re-entered the small room where she lay alone except the caretaker. Along with him was a middle-aged couple.

The woman had red hair and small stature. The man was taller with a big nose. He also had the red hair. Dumbledore turned to Mrs Brown and said, "Ah, so this is Mr and Mrs Prewett. They have volunteered to take care of little Ms Granger here."

Mrs Prewett turned to Hermione and smiled the warmest smile she could know.

"Hello dear."

Hermione smiled and said a little, "Hi."

Mr Prewett turned to Mrs Brown and talked to her in hushed voices with Dumbledore. Mrs Prewett sat down beside Hermione and asked, "How are you feeling dear?"

"I am fine, thank you." Hermione mumbled.

"Would you like to come with me to my house? It is very big."

Hermione looked up in her eye and began feeling a pain in her head. At once, she lifted the Occulemency barriers.

"Yes Ma'am." she answered. If Mrs Prewett was shocked she didn't show it.

"Do you remember your parents Hermione?" Mrs Prewett asked. Hermione shook her head. Stroking Hermione's hair, Mrs Prewett said, No problem dear. It's all going to be fine."

Everything then went into a haze. Dumbledore managed to do everything very quickly. Within an hour, she was sitting in a car with Mr and Mrs Prewett along with Dumbledore.

The couple was chatting animatedly when Hermione realized it. They were Molly's Parents! That meant she was going to live with Ron's grandparents!

Tears began brimming in Hermione's eyes at the remembrance of her lost family. Mrs Prewett looked at her, confused. Mr Prewett asked, "What happened Hermione? Do you not want to go?"

Hermione snapped back into the present and shook her head. "I am extremely thankful to you sir."

"oh, enough of this sir nonsense!" Mr Prewett laughed. "Call me Fredrick, or Fred if you will."

"And call me Ginerva darling." Mrs Prewett said.

The names of old friend made Hermione dwell into the past. Her eyesight became hazy and she began crying. Mrs Prewett engulfed the little girl in a hug and said comforting words to her.

* * *

By the time Hermione reached her new home, it was already dark. She had fallen asleep in the journey and had woken up only a few minutes before they reached. When Mrs Prewett had said big, Hermione had definitely not imagined a mini Hogwarts.

It was huge house, with two floors, a giant lake in front of the house and a beautiful garden on the left side. The house was painted rich golden, and looked as if it was made of gold.

"Do you like it Hermione?" Mr. Prewett asked. Hermione nodded.

Just then she saw three figures running towards them. Two boys, twins, were in front followed by beautiful girl who must be around sixteen.

"Hello mother!" the girl came nearer and smiled. Hermione froze as she realized it was Molly Prewett, soon to be Weasley.

The twins looked around ten, and they were studying Hermione very suspiciously.

"Fabian! Gideon! Stop scaring the poor child!" Mrs Prewett scolded as Hermione took a step back, almost hiding in Mrs Prewett's clothes.

"Sorry mother-"

"But we were just-"

"Interested." They finished together.

Molly rolled her eyes and smacked the two on their head. She came forward and went down on one knee.

"Hello. My name's Molly."

"Hi. I am Hermione Granger." Suddenly, looking at her mother figure, Hermione had gained all her confidence.

She extended her hand which Molly took gladly. She gestured towards the twins and said "Those are my brothers Fabian and Gideon. They are idiots." She whispered the last part which made the six-year old Hermione giggle.

"Hey!" the twins pouted, looking offended. Moll stuck out her tongue at them. She turned to Hermione, smiling.

Dumbledore took this moment to clear his throat.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Molly exclaimed and stood up. "I didn't realize…"

"It's all right Ms Prewett. I am here just to see that Ms Granger is settled."

Molly nodded and extended her hand. Hermione immediately took it and left. As the children went towards the Prewett Mansion, Ginerva turned to Dumbledore and asked, "Are you sure about this little girl Albus?"

"Indeed I am Ginerva." He answered gravely. "She is a strong little witch. We don't know what happened for the girl has forgotten, but the village was destroyed by a very huge burst of magic. She definitely has something that can be very dangerous."

"You think tom will come after her." Fredrick stated." Dumbledore nodded gravely. "He might have disappeared but his deeds are not unknown. He wishes people to call him Voldemort. He has begun recruiting-yes, recruiting. There is no better word to describe what he is doing."

"And you are afraid young Hermione would be on her list next." Ginerva added.

"I am afraid so. That is why I am asking you to protect her."

Ginerva nodded and Fredrick smiled. "You can count on us Albus."


	2. Chapter 2-Finally!

**A/N:OH MY GOD! I am so very happy from all the reviews and alerts! Thanks a lot!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything-except Knight. He is mine! Don't you dare touch him!**

 **Beta: MaeSilverPaws1**

* * *

 **Chapter 2-Finally!**

 **23** **rd** **July, 1971**

"Fabian! Gideon!" 11-year old Hermione Granger-Prewett was screaming her lungs out as Fabian and Gideon smirked and ran to the living room.

Ginerva looked suspiciously at her 15-year-old sons.

"What have you done this time?' she asked.

"Why mother-"  
"Your lack of faith in us-"  
"Disturbs us. Why would we-"  
"Do anything?"

Ginerva raised an eyebrow. At that moment Hermione entered the room. Her clothes having been transfigured into a cowboys' outfits.

"Oh dear." Ginerva mumbled, looking at her angry daughter.

"CHANGE MY CLOTHES BACK NOW!" Hermione demanded. Fabian, the taller, more freckled of the twins opened his mouth to argue but was silenced by his mother's glares. Gideon waved his wand and Hermione was back in her summer dress.

"Thank you Ginny." Hermione mumbled. Ginerva smiled. Even after being a daughter to her and Fred, Hermione could never call her mother or Fred father.

"It's all right dear. You two" she turned to the twins, "Are grounded."

"Mum!" Fabian wailed as Gideon nodded. Fabian threw a dirty look at his twin who shrugged. The floo turned green in the living room and a plump Molly stepped out with baby William in her arms.

"Molly! Hey Bill!" Hermione ran to greet her sister. After hugging her, Hermione looked at the small 1- year old who smiled at her and pulled her hair.

"Ouch! Bill!" she scolded well heartedly. Bill laughed. Fabian and Gideon laughed and Gideon said, "He is definitely our nephew!"

Molly looked strictly at them and said, "If you corrupt my little boy, I will be your end. That's a promise."

Handing Bill over to Hermione, Molly went to hug her mother. "How's your back ache Mum?"

"Better than before dear." Ginerva smiled. Molly turned to Hermione who now sat beside Molly.

"Has your Hogwarts letter come now?" she asked. Hermione's face lit up and she nodded eagerly. "I can't wait to see Hogwarts! The stories you have told me! The subjects to learn, the things to do! And, Quidditch!"

It had been a surprise for everyone, including Hermione when she had begun to like Quidditch. Somehow, her chaser abilities were better than Gideon, and he was one of the best chasers Gryffindor team had ever seen.

Thinking over, Hermione was a lot different from the woman she had once been. First, despite having all her memories, she behaved like her new age. Hermione still had that bushy, brown hair, with buck teeth but freckles too adorned her face. Hermione's thirst for knowledge had lessened and now, though not a prankster, she knew how to take revenge.

"Oh, you!" Molly laughed. "It's going to be great, I am telling you. Hogwarts is the best. Better than anything. Those seven years are the best you'll ever have."

"And we will be there to make it far more interesting!" Fabian said. He would be entering his fifth year, and he didn't have any fear of his OWLs.

Hermione smiled. It wasn't them she was worried about. If her calculations were correct, which they probably were, she would be attending Hogwarts with the Marauders. If they were even half of what Harry had been, Hermione knew she was doomed.

"So, when's the Diagon Alley trip?" asked Molly excited. Ginerva looking up from her knitting said, "Next week sometime."

Hermione cradled the boy and said, "You'll be coming right Molly? Will Arthur come too?"

"Well, of course I am coming!" Molly said. "Arthur won't be able to make it, unfortunately." She turned to the twins and said, "Fabian, he brought something for, some muggle device. And Gideon, Arthur mentioned a new book he had found about potions."

Both the boys' face lit up. Molly shook her head and asked, "So, what else's new?"

* * *

 **31** **st** **July, 1971**

"Oh, Gideon!" Molly, Fabian and Hermione called together.

"Coming!" came the reply from the library.

"Honestly," Fabian scowled, "the amount of books he reads! Are you sure he is my twin mother?"

Ginerva shook her head and said, "Well, unless I gave birth to wrong people, yes."

Hermione and Molly shared a grin as Ginerva cuddled young Bill in her arms. Gideon came running down as Fabian took a breath and said, "Finally!"

The twins were the first to go, followed by Ginerva, then Hermione and finally Molly.

No matter how many times she went back to Diagon Alley, Hermione was always amazed by it. The colorful shops, the beautiful pets-they always seemed to fascinate her.

The first stop, as always, was Gringotts. The family of five entered the wizarding back and ran into the people they never wanted to, the Blacks.

Hermione had not met Wallburga Black personally earlier that day-she hadn't been a very social child. But the elders all knew her.

"Oh, Ginerva. What a surprise." Wallburga said a in a cold voice, tightly holding the boy's shoulder on her left. Hermione looked at him and was shocked. Sirius Black looked so young, so naïve and so…irresponsible.

Even with the best robes, he looked like he was ready to rebel. His grey eyes were anywhere but at her mother. His eyes briefly locked with Hermione and he smirked.

"Wallburga." Ginerva greeted with a nod. Wallburga looked at Molly and said, "Oh, the Weasley."

"Hello Aunt Wallburga." Molly said in the best voice she could.

"What brings you here?" Wallburga asked, her eyes raised.

"What brought you here, Wallburga? The last I remember banks only had one purpose." Ginerva replied.

Wallburga sneered and said, "You know what I mean." She lowered her gaze at Hermione. "So this is the Mud-"

"You dare finish that sentence," Ginerva practically growled, "And I promise you it will be the last thing you ever say."

Sirius looked up at her and was filled with admiration. Wallburga meanwhile, smiled sweetly, much like Umbridge and said, "Oh, but do you know her blood status?"

"We don't rely on blood status." Ginerva answered coldly. Wallburga scowled and pushing Sirius away, left the building. "The sacred twenty eight have all lost their meaning." Hermione heard Wallburga mutter.

"Wow mother, that was something!" Fabian said. Ginerva smiled and looked at Hermione, "Try and stay away from the lot. Had we not been related to Blacks I would have not even addressed her."

"The boy seemed normal." Hermione commented.

"Oh, the only normal in this family is Alphard, and Cygnus' second I have heard."

"Oh, Andromeda!" Gideon smiled and then shut up. Fabian smiled at him mischievously as Molly raised her eyebrows. Hermione giggled as Ginerva rolled her eyes.

"Boys and their young love!" she murmured. Leading them all, Ginerva soon took all the money she needed and soon the Prewetts were in the Diagon Alley.

"So," Ginerva turned to her children. "First stop?"

"Flourish and Blotts!" Gideon and Hermione answered.  
"Madam Malkins'!" Molly and Fabian replied.

"Good! Molly, you take Bill and Fabian and go to madam Malkins' as I take these bookworms to Flourish and Blotts." Ginerva ordered.

The two groups parted ways and the young witch entered her most favorite place, except the library. She ran away to browse the new books as Gideon went his own way, finding something about Herbology. Ginerva meanwhile, placed the orders.

It was when Hermione found the edition of Hogwarts: A history that she finally met Remus Lupin. Somehow, he wasn't as Hermione had thought he would be.

He was a tall boy, almost as tall as a fifth year. There were no prominent scars on his face if you didn't count the small one below his lips. His sandy brown hair was as messy as Harry's had been sticking up in all directions. He looked at her and smiled, not really shy.

"Hey, I am sorry." He apologized and grabbed another copy. "Off to Hogwarts?"

Hermione nodded. Extending her hand, she introduced herself."Hermione Granger-Prewett."

"Remus," Remus smiled, the one Hermione had seen on his face when Teddy was born, "Remus Lupin."

"Are you a first year as well?" Hermione asked. Remus dropped the book in a basket he was holding and nodded.

"Which house are you digging for?" she asked. Then Remus' smile dimmed a bit and he said, "I don't know. I think-Ravenclaw."

The very thought made Remus look terrified. Hermione pitied him an immediately began chatting. "I am hoping for Gryffindor. All the Prewetts, well almost all are in Gryffindor."

"Ah!" Remus smiled. "Do you know how we are going to get sorted? My mother's a muggle and my father doesn't talk-I mean, he didn't tell me."

Hermione raised an eyebrow for a second and then said, "Not really. Fabian, my brother, has been going on and on that we will have to fight a troll. Gideon says they will ask us to show our magical abilities to whole school and Molly just giggles."

"Wh-Whole school?" Remus looked extremely terrified. Hermione's eyes widened. She started walking towards the counter, with Remus beside her and said, "Oh it's probably nonsense! They are the pranksters of Hogwarts."

Remus gave a weak chuckle and said, "Well, I don't want to mix with that type."

Hermione snorted and immediately hid it with a cough. Remus looked at her skeptically and asked, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. Just caught the common cold I guess." Hermione smiled.

"Hermione!" Both the 11-year olds turned to see Ginerva calling Hermione. Hermione tugged Remus and took him to introduced him to Ginerva.

"Oh, hello." Ginerva greeted warmly. "Do I know you? I think I can recognize you pretty well."

Remus shook his head and said, "You might know my father, Lyall Lupin."

"Ah, Lupin's son." Ginerva nodded. "Your mother's a muggle, am I correct?"

Hermione scolded herself. Even after being better than others, Ginerva Prewett had a few prejudices. She was very skeptical when Molly had married muggle-loving Weasley, but after seeing her daughter's love, she had not said anything.

"Yes Ma'am." Remus answered, his gaze lowered. Ginerva smiled and patted him. "No worries dear." She turned to Hermione and said, "Let's get back shall we?"

Hermione nodded. She handed over the books she was holding to Ginerva who in turn dumped them onto the counter. As Ginerva talked about the prices, Hermione turned to Remus and said, "I am sorry about her."

Remus shook his head and said, "It's all right." He looked at his father who was gesturing him to come to him. "See you at Hogwarts then?"

Hermione nodded and with one last smile, Remus left.

The next stop for the three was Magical menagerie. There Hermione browsed through a lot of animals.

"Just buy a toad dear." Ginerva offered. Hermione frantically shook her head as Gideon laughed. "Ginny, toads have gone out of fashion for so long!"

"So buy an owl."

"That's what I am searching for!"

Hermione finally found an owl-he was majestically black and held his head high. Aristocrat in every sense, he looked at Hermione with interest and hooted.

"I'll take him." She said, petting his feathers.

"Oh, wonderful choice!" the shopkeeper remarked. "He has been here for some time. Very choosy. We call him Knight."

"Knight." Hermione said and the owl bowed in a way like hippogriff. "I like it."

So Hermione exited the shop with the beautiful owl on her shoulder who refused to be put in a cage. They next went to Madam Makin's. The trip after that was pretty normal, with them buying things they needed.

Finally, the whole family reunited in front of Ollivander's to get Hermione's new wand. They were chatting excitedly as they reached the shop. The door opened to reveal an aged couple, with a boy so similar to Harry that Hermione froze.

Ginerva looked up and gasped. "Mr Potter!"

Fleamont Potter had the Potter family hair, grey sticking up at every side. He had beautiful Hazel eyes and a very warm smile. Euphemia Potter, on the other hand, was a red-head. Her eyes were chocolate brown and her wrinkles only added to her beauty.

"Mrs Prewett." Fleamont and Euphemia greeted. "How're you?"

"Absolutely fine." Ginerva blushed as Fleamont took her hand and kissed it. Molly blushed too and Fabian and Gideon hid their faces to cover their laugh.

"Your Sleekeazy's Hair Potion is helping us all." Ginerva commented, touching Hermione's tamed hair.

"Can't say the same about my boys." Euphemia commented, running her hand over her son's untamed hair.

"Mother!" he wailed, "I love the way my hair is." He turned to the Prewetts and said, "I apologize. I am James Potter."

"Oh, what a sweet child." Ginerva smiled. She nudged Hermione who broke out of her trance and said, "Oh, yeah. Hello, I am Hermione Granger-Prewett."

"Taken a liking to my son?" Fleamont teased and Hermione blushed, resulting to more coughs from the twins.

"Oh," Ginerva clapped her hands and said, "You know the young love."

Molly cleared he throat and introduced herself. The twins were next. Hermione mouthed a small thank you to them.

"We should get going." Fleamont said, "Have to get James ready for Hogwarts. Plus we don't want to waste your precious time."

Ginerva laughed and said, "You are not doing anything of that sort!"

Finally, the Potter family took their leave, as James turned one last to Hermione and said, "See you at Hogwarts."

Gideon turned to Fabian as soon as the family of three were out of earshot and sharing the same lovesick look, said, "Ah, women and their young love."

Both the Prewett daughters burst out laughing and Bill clapped his hands. Ginerva blushed yet again and said, "Enough, in you all!"

They entered the shop. Ollivander's looked at them and clapped his hands, "Ah, the Prewetts. I was expecting you all."

"Hello Mr Ollivander's. We are getting late, could you please get Hermione's wand?"

"Young Prewett." Ollivander looked at Hermione for a few moments and said, "Which is your wand arm?"

"Um, right." Hermione answered. Ollivander immediately went inside and returned with a box Hermione knew very well.

"10 3/4" long, made of vine wood, and a dragon heartstring core. Extremely good for Dueling."

Hermione felt a familiar rush as she held her old wand. Ollivander smiled and said, "Well, got it in the first try did you?"

Hermione smiled and Ginerva paid. Ollivander turned to Hermione and said, "That wand is destined to do Great things. Make sure it is use well enough."

"I will." With that, the family exited the shop.

"That was extremely boring." The twins declared. Molly huffed and said, "Just because your wands took eons to find doesn't mean everyone else's will." She turned to Ginerva and said, "I must be off mother. Arthur would be home soon."

"Of course dear." Ginerva said, patting Molly on her back. The brothers and sisters exchanged greetings. Molly left for the Burrow as The Prewett's went back to their Manor.

As soon as they reached, Hermione looked at Ginerva with pleading eyes and said, "Ginny, please can I go to sleep?"

She was about to say no when she saw her son's faces. Defeated she said, "all right. But only for today!"

"Yes mother!" The three mock saluted and ran to their rooms. As Hermione's face hit the pillow, she fell asleep, dreaming about the journey which was yet to come.


	3. Chapter 3-Hogwarts Express and Hogwarts

**A/N:THANK YOU FOR THE ALERTS!**

 **Guest: Well, I plan on making this extremely long! Hope you'll stay till the end.**

 **Lochardeshire: Do not worry, we will have more Sirius around!**

 **If you have any thing to say and ask just review!**

 **Beta: MaeSilverPaws1**

 **One thing- I just want to clarify this since someone asked this-Ginny and Fred are Molly's parents, the Prewetts, NOT FROM THE FUTURE! Because Hermione just couldn't call them mum and dad and she wanted to remember her friends, she calls them by their names.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3-Hogwarts Express and Hogwarts**

Hermione was sitting calmly in the living room while her brothers ran and gathered everything last minute. Ginerva was shouting orders and screaming her lungs out. Fred was sitting opposite Hermione and looking at the chess set.

"Hmm Hermione, you're good at this." Fred remarked and Hermione smiled. "But, you can still do better." Saying so, Fred ordered the knight to move and checkmated Hermione's king.

Hermione groaned. "Really Fred, I suck at it!"

Fred chuckled and said, "No you don't my darling daughter." He cupped her cheeks and said, "You just need a bit of practice!"

"Ah, Fred!" she removed his hands and chuckled with him. Soon, Ginerva came in with Fabian and Gideon.

"Why can't the two of you be like your sisters!" Ginerva waved her hands and went towards the fireplace.

"Because Mum-"  
"If we will be like our sisters-"  
"Then who'll irritate you?"

Fred chuckled and Hermione giggled. Ginerva threw a glare in their direction and said, "Fred, lead."

"Your wish is my command milady." Saying so, Fred got up and took a handful of floo powder. "LEAKY CAULDRON!"

The twins and Hermione followed suit. Ginerva came out last and the family of five made their way outside. As they stood in Diagon Alley, Ginerva apparated out with Fabian and Fred with Gideon. Fred quickly returned and took Hermione with him.

The family quickly made their way to King Cross' station. Hermione smiled as she reached the old platform. Fred took Hermione's hand and ran towards the entrance. They were soon joined by Ginerva, Fabian and Gideon.

Fred took out Hermione's trunk and un-shrunk it. Knight meanwhile appeared somewhere from the sky and landed on Hermione's shoulder. Ginerva did the same with Fabian and Gideon's trunk. Soon, the family of five was standing in front of the Train.

Fabian and Gideon ran inside to find their friends. Hermione just stood there, looking at the Hogwarts Express. The last time she had seen it, it was waving to Hermione, bidding her goodbye. Harry had pledged to defeat Voldemort and Ron and Hermione had said that they were coming too.

Somehow, Hermione couldn't believe it had been five years since everything. Five years since she last sat down with Harry, remembering the good old days of the Golden Trio. Five years since she had last laughed with Seamus who always managed to make a smile come on her face. Five years since she and Kingsley would sit and discuss the plans to escape the next attack.

"Hermione." Hermione looked up to see Fred smiling at her. It was then that she realized she had started crying.

Fred merely kept a hand on her shoulder and said, "Come on, in you go."

Ginerva leaned and kissed Hermione on her forehead. "Take care. I expect your letter first thing tomorrow."

Hermione nodded. Fred lifted Hermione's trunk and put it on the carriage. She was ready to push it when she heard a cry of, "Hey!"

Hermione looked up to see Remus coming over.

"Hey Remus!" Hermione greeted, waving. Remus came forward and stopped in front of the trunk. "Need any help?"

"Um, yeah."

The two friends lifted the trunk and carried it to a nearby compartment that Hermione thought Remus had already taken. As soon as they settled down, the Train began moving. Hermione peered out of the window and waved at her foster parents. They waved back. Soon Remus joined her and was waving at his own parents.

As the train sped away from the station, Hermione and Remus settled down in their compartment. Remus, Hermione noticed, was little more scared.

"So, Remus," Hermione tried small talks, "began preparing for the classes?"

"Yeah!" Remus answered cheerfully, though still full of doubt. "I think I am good with Defense and charms. Can't say the same about potions. Astronomy sounds interesting."

The talk continued and they chatted about random things. Hermione found that Remus didn't like Quidditch, but wanted to be the commentator. ("I can be quite a handful." he had added with a glint.) They were talking happily when the compartment door opened to reveal a blonde.

"Can I sit here?" she asked. Reus and Hermione exchanged a look and then nodded. She nodded back gratefully and sat down beside Hermione.

"I am Marlene McKinnon." She said, advancing her hand.

"Hermione Granger-Prewett."

"Remus Lupin."

Marlene shook hands. "So which house are you rooting for?"

"Gryffindor." Hermione answered without a doubt. Marlene squeaked and said, "me too!"

Remus chuckled weakly and said, "Well, I think I am more suited for Ravenclaw."

Remus, Hermione noticed, took up a defensive posture. He wasn't very comfortable with Marlene sitting there. Maybe Remus had merely bonded with Hermione due to their love of books.

"Really?" Marlene seemed interested. "My cousin is in Ravenclaw. We McKinnons are really diverse in this nature. We have Gryffindors, Slytherins, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws."

Marlene chuckled suddenly and added, "Every year when we meet in summer, we have a house competition and the first day, the house is decorated in the winning house's colors."

"Wow!" both Remus and Hermione muttered. Before Marlene could start another one of her stories, the door opened to reveal a small, mousy haired boy. He looked utterly excited.

"Um, hey, is there any place here?"

Hermione had recognized the infamous Peter Pettigrew but Remus smiled and nodded before she could say anything.

He made himself comfortable beside Remus.

"Peter Pettigrew." He introduced himself like an excited 3 year old.

Marlene looked at him skeptically and said, "Marlene McKinnon."

Hermione barely managed to utter her introduction and Remus happily shook his hand.

The next few hours passed in a blur. Peter was a half blood, with a muggle father and muggleborn witch mother. Remus seemed to become more comfortable with him, still keeping his guard with Marlene. Hermione didn't actually like it, but decided to keep mum.

Marlene kept coming up with weird gossips from all over Hogwarts despite never being there. She reminded Hermione of Lavender Brown.

Meanwhile, despite trying hard, Hermione could not help but love the round boy. His chatter and innocence was really charming. Maybe he was not always evil. Maybe Hermione could change one more person along the way.

* * *

"Firs' Ye'rs, this way!" Hermione looked up to see the old familiar half giant. Hermione wanted to run and hug the friend who had given up his life saving the rest of the Order during one of the attacks. But she knew better. The friendship would have to grow slowly.

Hermione grabbed Remus' hand, who in turn grabbed Peter, who in turn grabbed Marlene and soon all of them were in a single boat.

"Everyone in?" Hagrid's voice boomed. "Good. FORWARD!"

Marlene and Peter watched the lake as Peter muttered, "Mum says there is a Giant Squid here."

"What if he eats you?" Marlene suddenly asked taking Peter by surprise. She laughed as Peter groaned. "Marlene!" Hermione scolded.

Marlene laughed and said, "Sorry, but the opportunity was too good to miss!"

Remus began chuckling lightly as Hermione joined him. Peter was blushing furiously and laughing himself.

Suddenly, they heard a loud yelp and turned to see a boat being turned. At once, all the boats stopped.

Sirius Black and James Potter emerged from under the upturned boat. Two other children were seen on the other side as the Giant Squid waved happily to them. They were near enough for Hermione to hear them say, "WICKED!"

The boats suddenly start moving and Hermione turned to see Hagrid helping them.

"Got to stay away from that bunch." Hermione turned to see Remus looking at them with a calculated look. She merely smirked.

* * *

Hermione watched as the Grand doors of Hogwarts flew open. Four drenched students were walking at the end as Hagrid led them to McGonagall.

"Here they are Profe'sor." Minerva nodded, throwing a disapproving look at Sirius and James.

She turned her attention to everyone and began her memorized speech.

Hermione didn't exactly pay much attention to her speech. She was just marveling how young she looked. Minerva hadn't been wrong when she had said that half her grey hairs had been the curtsy of the Marauders and the other half of the Weasley twins.

Minerva soon left the excited first years alone and went into the Great Hall. The children began chattering.

"I have heard we have to take some sort of test." Marlene said.

"I am sure I will pass it all!" James Potter's voice boasted. Hermione found herself staring at a disgusted red-head. Maybe she had not seen her eyes, but Hermione was sure this was Lily Evans, her best friend's mother.

"My mum said it is really difficult." Peter literally squeaked.

The doors opened to reveal Minerva and she then led them in.

No matter how many times Hermione saw it, the Great Hall always managed to enchant her.

She heard Lily speak about the ceiling in front of her. God, was Hermione really like that the first time around?

They abruptly stopped in front of the table and the Hat broke into a song.

Again, Hermione was too busy noticing her new schoolmates to pay attention to the song.

On the Slytherin table, she easily identified Lucius Malfoy. God, she wanted to kill that beast with her bare hands!

Next she saw Andromeda Black, seventh year, mouthing something to someone on the Hufflepuff table. On looking there, she saw Ted Tonks grinning at her. Amelia Bones sat a few places away, a fourth year.

Ravenclaw table had somebody who looked eerily similar to Luna. She could not have been above second year.

Hermione finally turned to see the Gryffindor Table where her brothers were grinning at her. She saw as they scolded her mockingly to pay attention. Hermione stuck out her tongue in response.

"Abbot, Mary."

The sorting started and Hermione saw Mary Abbot running to the Hufflepuff table merely seconds later. After two and three students, she heard,

"Black, Sirius."

The called boy took an aristocratic pose and walked towards the stool. The hat sat on his head for three minutes before announcing, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Silence. That was one way to describe the aftermath of this declaration. No cheers erupted from the Lions, no hissing from the snakes. Teacher themselves were not sure how to react. A Black not in Slytherin! Never had it happened before!

"Mr Black." Sirius looked up to see Minerva looking at him kindly. "Kindly go and join your house."

Sirius did so. The Gryffindors burst into polite clapping. The applause died as soon as it had started and soon Lily Evans was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Granger-Prewett, Hermione."

That was it. Hermione walked with her head held high to the stool.

 _Hah! A time-traveler! Not had one of you recently._

 _One of me? You mean there are more?_

 _Of course! Now, back to work. Intelligent, yes. Cunning, yes. Ambitious, yes. But too much foolishness and bravery. You have made up your mind, haven't you? Better go to GRYFFINDOR!_

The Prewett twins began dancing as Hermione leaped out of the stool and ran to her House table.

Soon, Remus, Peter and James joined them on the Gryffindor table and the sorting ended.

Dumbledore stood up and said, "Welcome! I would like to say a few words before the start of the feast and here they are! Sewn! Bubble! Odder! Tuck in!"

The first years, barring Sirius, had a good laugh as the food magically appear and they began stuffing their mouths. Hermione hadn't realized how hungry she was till then.

"Come on, cheer up! Didn't you say that you wanted to break the tradition?" James asked, clapping Sirius on his back.

Sirius played with his food and said, "I did, but Blacks belong in Slytherin."

"Yet here you are!"

"Yet here I am."

Hermione followed Sirius gaze as it went to the Slytherin table. Everyone was glaring at him, barring Andromeda. She gave him a warm smile. But that did not improve his mood.

Remus and Lily were chatting animatedly on the other side about Hogwarts : A History and Hermione couldn't help but join in. Peter and Marlene were bickering, which was really very weird.

Soon, everybody was full. The food vanished and Dumbledore stood up.

"Since all of you are fed and watered, here are a few announcements. The Forbidden forest is off limits for everyone. A list of banned materials are put up on Mr Filch's door, feel free to go through it."

"A new plant, called the Whooping Willow has been planted in the school premises due to important circumstances. Please refrain from going anywhere near it."

Hermione turned to see Remus pale a bit but he soon regained his composure.

"We have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Mr John Lestrade." The hall burst into a polite applause at the sight of a scary looking man. His looks said, 'Study, because if you don't, I'll kill you. '

"Before we go away, let us sing the school chorus. Pick up your favorite tune!"

Soon, the hall was singing the school chorus. The Prewett Twins had added a few beats to it and were repeating a few lines over and over again.

Finally, the prefects led the first Year to their common rooms. Nothing interesting happened except James decided to a back-flip mid way and fell down the stairs they had just come up with.

The Fat Lady asked for the password and was given, 'Hungarian Horntail '.

The next thing Hermione knew, she was sharing a room with Lily Evans, Joyce Waters, Marlene McKinnon and Fiona White. And then, she fell asleep, exhausted from the day.


	4. Chapter 4-Settling In

**A/N: Thank you so much for the overwhelming response! Short chapter, I know, but necessary for teh plot.**

 **Lovejily: Thank you…hopefully, you will like this chapter.**

 **Toraach: I absolutely agree…but the time from which she has come, I think I can give her the benefit of being a little prejudiced. She will learn things along the way of course!**

 **RuneDraconis1080: Don't worry, I am not…meanwhile, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4-Settling in**

"Rise and Shine!"

Four girls groaned and opened their eyes to see Marlene McKinnon already up and dressed.

"What in the name of Merlin is this?" complained Fiona.

"Oh, aren't you all excited for the first day as Hogwarts students?" she asked excitedly. "I know I am. Come on, up!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at the clock. It was not even six yet. But she knew she won't be able to sleep now, so she climbed out of the bed and went to freshen up.

"See! That's a girl!" Hermione heard Marlene praise her more and more and just concentrated on freshening up.

Hmm, so she was supposed to write a letter home and get ready. As for reading the materials, she had already done that and nothing else really.

As for the hocruxes, they would have to wait. According to the memories, the diary, the diadem, the cup and the ring would already be there. But she didn't know the places. It was quite possible that the places were different now. The ring and the diadem were of course exactly where they were supposed to be.

Maybe the first few years, she could wait. She wanted to end the madman before he began his reign, but she was still underage and too much activity might attract Dumbledore. After all he was already making sure every month that the girl was safe.

No, he was paying enough attention on her. For the first few years, she needed to plan. Which she hadn't done already.

* * *

Hermione slipped from her dorm room as Marlene lectured Fiona and Joyce about the advantages of waking up early. Clutching the letter she had written, she made her way to the owlery.

Knight was sitting there, away from other birds and his head held high. As he saw Hermione approach, he flew to her shoulder and nibbled her ear. Stroking his feather, she handed him the letter and said, "Take care."

Knight hooted and flew out of the window.

Smiling at the owl, Hermione walked down the steps and went to the Great Hall.

As she entered the Great Hall Hermione saw Marlene, Remus and Peter already sitting at their table. A few older students were scattered on the table too. Hermione greeted everyone as Remus looked at her skeptically.

"How did you find your way around this place?" he asked. Hermione smiled and said, "I have two prankster brothers who know every nook and corner of this place and keep telling me ways. I would be surprised if I didn't know the way."

"Wow." Said Marlene. "My cousins are so snobbish! They never help me!"

"I don't have any sibling." said Peter

"Me neither." Murmured Remus.

Silence descended over the table. The four looked at each other and then wordlessly began eating their breakfast.

* * *

After one month in Hogwarts, Hermione came to the following conclusion:

1 She loved the place.

2 Peter was a kind heart who needed guidance.

3 Marlene was an idiot loveable friend, much like mixture of Lavender and Ron. Ugh, bad images from sixth year.

4 Remus needed support and was getting closer to the other boys-that's good.

5 Lily Evans was not someone she could talk with. They had high rivalry in class and despite being dorm-mates, they needed to keep their conversations to minimum.

6 All the classes were very good-since no Snape and no Quirrel. However, the Defense teacher, Lestrade was still a scary person.

7 Never go near James Potter and Sirius Black. Even in dire circumstances.

Huh, that pretty much summed up her life.

* * *

Hermione was sitting in the Great Hall with Marlene as she chatted about the recent gossip. Only a month and she knew so much, Hermione could just wonder what the next seven years would bring.

Peter was chatting with Remus who listened attentively. Lily was sitting a few seats away chatting away with her girlfriends. And that's when it happened.

The door of the Great Hall suddenly closed. Everybody turned to look at the source of sound.

Peter looked scarily at Remus and said, "They didn't."

"I thought they were joking!" muttered Remus.

"What are the two of you talking about?" asked Marlene.

As if to answer her question, the door burst open to reveal James Potter in a suit and Sirius Black in a dress.

"That's what we are talking about!" said Remus, hiding his face in his hands and Peter looking at them wide-eyed.

James pointed his wand at his neck and using it as a megaphone, said, "RESIDENTS OF HOGWARTS! WE, THE WONDERFUL SIRIUS BLACK AND JAMES POTTER, HAVE COMPLETED ONE MONTH IN THIS SCHOOL!"

"SOMETHING THAT IS AWESOME!" Laughed Sirius on his own voice.

"SO HERE'S A PRESENT!"

Both looked at each other and grinned evilly.

Somewhere from the background, a loud salsa music began and holding each other's hand, they entered the Great Hall.

With every beat they danced. And what a dance it was!

The Prewett twins looked at them wide-eyed, Dumbledore with his smile even broader and other teachers like they had been petrified.

When the music finally ended, the two boys stopped and bowed in front of everyone.

There was utter silence in the great Hall till Dumbledore stood up and began clapping. Soon, all the houses were clapping and the Prewett twins were hooting.

"Now that Mr Black and Mr Potter have entertained us, I would suggest you all return back to your breakfast and get ready for classes."

James and Sirius grinned and they transfigured their clothes into official school robes. The two grinned and walked to the Gryffindor table, sitting down at their usual places.

"I can't believe you did that!" hissed Remus.

"What, you thought we were bluffing?" asked Sirius. James laughed and said, "Dear Lupin, we do not bluff. We do what we say."

"I want to join!" piped in Peter, receiving glares from Hermione and Remus.

"Of course dear Pettigrew!" laughed Sirius. "You are welcome. So, tonight, meet us in the common room?"

Peter nodded enthusiastically. Hermione groaned. This was not going to be good.

* * *

Christmas came too soon for Hermione. She was enjoying every moment of Hogwarts. Marlene and she had become really close. Peter had drifted away-well they weren't exactly best of friend in the start as well, but…you know.

Remus was getting a balance between Hermione and Marlene and the boys. He didn't do anything stupid like the other three but she was beginning to suspect him.

So when the last day before Christmas Holiday started, she looked suspiciously at the boys as they all had secretive smiles on the face and at dinner, no less.

"What's with the smile?" Marlene asked. Hermione sighed and smiled atleast she wasn't the only one to notice.

"Nothing." Said James. "We are just happy that the four of us are spending Christmas together at Hogwarts. Aren't we boys?"

Murmurs of agreement followed.

"You are so impossible." Said Hermione. She turned to Peter and asked, "What's going on?"

Peter shrugged. She turned to Remus who decided not to meet her eyes.

Her suspicions were confirmed when Dumbledore entered the hall wearing a Santa Suit.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" he shouted and everybody was too shocked to respond. He began throwing sweets everywhere from his bag. Some of the little children began collecting it. Hermione and Marlene turned to see grinning Boys.

"You! How did you do that?" she demanded.

"Cheering charms." Sirius said from between his laughs.

"That's a third year charm." Hermione said suspiciously. She turned to Remus and said, "You! You helped them!"

"Merlin Hermione, don't tell me this is not worth it." He said, laughing. Hermione turned to see as Dumbledore hugged Minerva. Well, it was worth it..

"Totally worth it!" laughed Marlene.

Just then, fireworks erupted and engulfed the Great hall.

"We didn't do that!" the four boys said together as Hermione glared at them. Her glare turned to the Prewett twins who were grinning. Uhhh! Why was her life surrounded by such people?

* * *

 **Okay, so I am pretty sure you will have some questions after this chapter, so shoot them in the reviews! And look out for the next chapter because probably that is where I will be answering!**


	5. Chapter 5-Why God, Why?

**SB-Potterhead Budgie Lover-Thanks Budgie!**

 **GeekMom13-oh she will, I hope so too!**

 **Beat-MaeSilverPaws1**

* * *

 **Chapter 5-Why god, Why?**

 **Three years later.**

Sunshine crept into the Gryffindor common room. There was momentary peace, but just, momentary.

As if on cue, two boys flew down the stairs on their brooms, wearing Quidditch robes.

"GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR!"

They chanted as they high fived each other. The two menaces then made their way up the stairs to the fourth year girls dormitory.

James Potter began knocking repeatedly on the door as Sirius Black grinned at him.

The door was opened to reveal a hoard of angry girls.

"Morning girls!" smiled Sirius, causing Fiona, Joyce and Marlene to blush. James looked at the red head in the corner and said, "Hey Evans!"

"Sod off Potter!" she snapped angrily.

"Granger-Prewett!"

Hermione glared at him from her bed.

"You can just call me Granger or Prewett." Hermione huffed. "There is no need to call me Granger-Prewett!"

"Oh, what's the fun in that!" said James, pouting like a puppy.

Hermione rolled her eyes and James said, "Up, Up my chaser! First game of the season is today! Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw!"

James and Sirius whooped as Hermione said, "The game doesn't start for many hours!"

"We need to practice love." Said Sirius.

"I am not your love." Snapped Hermione angrily.

"Oh, I know Prewett!" Sirius smirked, "One of these days you will just fall for my charm though."

"Oh I will, will I!" she said, crossing her arms, "And that will be the day Merlin himself appears and says so."

Sirius looked at James grinned. Dread came over Hermione-she had probably given them a new prank idea.

"No problem Granger-Prewett!" said James. "Report on the ground in thirty minutes!"

"You are not the captain!" she screamed.

"Just wait! Bye Evans!"

With that parting comment, the two dark heads flew back down the stairs.

"Why do you have to give them so much importance?" snapped Lily. Hermione frowned and said, "Because they are my team mates."

"huh, Quidditch is all you can think about!" Lily muttered to herself. Hermione stood up angrily and said, "You only say that because Potter is playing. Had he not been there, you would be as much of a fan!"

With that parting shot Hermione stormed into the bathroom, clutching her belongings.

* * *

"WELCOME TO FIRST MATCH OF THE SEASON!" Remus Lupin's voice could be heard all over the stadium. "GRYFFINDOR VERSUS RAVENCLAW!"

Cheers erupted from all over the stadium.

"Here we have the Gryffindor team coming up. Captain Wood, the keeper, followed by Chaser Potter, Fleming and Granger-Prewett-who insists everybody call her with only one name but eh, what's the fun in that? Then we have the beaters Meadows and Black. Stop smirking Black, girls are falling for you-and finally we have the Seeker Smith!"

"Mr Lupin! You don't need to include everything!" Professor McGonagall scolded looking at Remus angrily.

"Professor what's the fun in that?" Remus asked cheekily. Oh God, Potter and Black have corrupted Remus badly.

"Now we have the Ravenclaw team- Captain Kirk-any muggleborn seen the telly and animated series? The chaser followed by two other chaser, Jones and Felt, Beaters Thomas and Austin-stop smirking, our Beaters are better!"

"Mr Lupin!"

Ignoring the scolding, Remus continued, "Then we have Keeper Yates-she is a first timer, so can we have some cheers? Good! Now, finally we have Seeker Johnson. News-The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw seekers are actually dating! So guys, can we please have a fair game?"

McGonagall shook her head and leaned back. There was no way that she could stop Remus Lupin on the Quidditch Pitch.

* * *

"Hey Peter!" Marlene greeted as she sat beside the round boy.

"Hey Marls!" he greeted back enthusiastically. "Hey Evans, Waters, White!"

The girls nodded and sat down beside Marlene.

"Excited?" asked Peter.

"Bursting with excitement." Offered Lily in a plain voice.

"Oh come on Lily!" said Fiona, "Don't be such a spoilsport! Look at all the boys!"

"Maybe Kirk will ask me out." Said Joyce dreamily. Lily looked affronted to the idea and leaned further towards Marlene. "Can I join your group?"

"If you are okay with Hermione and Remus." Said Marlene.

"Remus, I can handle." Said Lily, "Hermione, I will think about it."

"Hey, what about me?" asked Peter, frowning.

"I thought you liked me Pettigrew." Said Lily, leaning forward.

"Um, yeah..." he muttered. Marlene slung an arm over Peter and said, "Don't worry dear Peter. I am here for you!"

"Love you Marlene!" he said happily, kissing the blonde on her cheek.

Marlene smiled and said, "Love you too Petey! Let's watch the game now!"

* * *

"AND THE GAME STARTS! Here we have Chaser Potter with the Quaffle, flying towards goal. And Beater Thomas in action-Oye, Thomas, is it true you were rejected again? Okay, sorry, don't send me that glare, just asking! The Quaffle is thrown and Granger-Prewett catches it and she scores! Well done Hermione!"

"Seeker Johnson and Smith both have spotted the snitch-okay, Smith, be a true Gryffindor! Johnson, be a gentleman and let our Seeker have the Snitch! Okay, all right! What is with the Ravenclaw team and glaring?"

"No Eliza, I will not ask Sirius out for you! Stop smirking you idiot! Concentrate on that bat of yours!"

"Ravenclaw scores! Oye, Potter, concentrate on the game please? The whole school knows Evans is going to reject you till eternity, so stop sending flirting looks her way! They are not even properly flirtatious! That reminds me, Granger-Prewett, I raise my bet to three galleons! There is no way these guys are getting together even in seventh year!"

"And Johnson CATCHES THE SNITCH! But guess what People? Our Gryffindor chasers have scored more goals! So, with 210 points over Ravenclaw's 200, GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

* * *

"That was a brilliant game!" whispered Remus.

He was walking down the rows of bookshelves with Hermione alongside him. The match the day before had indeed been interesting.

"And your commentary?" chuckled Hermione. "you were right when you said you were good at it!"

"Were you thinking, I was joking?" asked Remus, pretending to be hurt.

Hermione whacked Remus on his head with her free arm and laughed. Remus laughed as well.

They made their way out of the aisle, dumping their books on the table and sat across each other each producing their own quills and began scribbling away.

Halfway through their silent work, Remus suddenly stopped. He wanted to do it and now was probably the best time. What was the worst thing that could happen?

"Um, Hermione?" he whispered.

Hermione looked up from her essay and gave him a questioning look.

"The Hogsmeade weekend is coming up."

Hermione froze. Marlene had said something about Remus having a crush on her.

"So, do you have any plans?"

 _Quick Hermione, think!_

"Um, Actually," she muttered, "I do."

"Oh." Remus slumped into his seat. "Someone asked you out?"

Hermione nodded. That wasn't a complete lie, she was being asked out regularly. She just refused each one.

Remus smiled gently and went back to his own work. Hermione tried doing the same, but could she?

"Remus, I like you, but…"

"Hermione you don't have to explain yourself to me." sighed Remus. "It's all right."

* * *

It wasn't all right. Hermione couldn't concentrate the rest of the day. She excused herself from Lunch and found herself wandering near the Room of Requirement.

The door appeared and she entered, not knowing what to expect.

It was a normal sized bedroom, with a bed in the centre and a table nearby. Hermione dropped her books on the table and fell onto the bed.

It had been so long…like, so bloody long! More than ten years, but she just couldn't forget him. His freckles, his goofy grin, his ginger hair, his anger and his insecurity. Even in his last moments, he had been smiling and saying stupid things. Oh, Ron!

And then there was the other one. The one with those stupid green eyes that haunted him now, the scar that hurt constantly, the foolishness and recklessness of her brother in all but blood, Harry.

"Mione?"

Hermione's eyes snapped open and she turned to see Ron sitting there. Except, he was transparent. And dressed in the ridiculous dress robes from Yule Ball.

"Ron." She just couldn't say anything.

"Hi Hermione."

Hermione turned to see Harry, but he was there the same way as Ron, transparent and in his dress robes.

"What's happening?" she asked, looking at her two best friends.

"How are we supposed to know?" said Ron. "You are the know-it all!"

Hermione chuckled at that, tears flowing down. The three just sat on the bed, staring at each other.

"Hermione, you have to let us go." Harry suddenly said, "We knew there was no coming back."

"But Harry, I was not supposed to end up here!"

"Rely on Seamus to mix things up!" muttered Ron angrily. Hermione looked at him and smiled sadly.

"That's not the point." Said Harry. "You promised me you will move on."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue but Ron said, "Harry is right. I have been gone. Even if I am born again, you will be my Aunt now!"

Hermione laughed at that. "That's true."

"Hermione." Ron took a deep breath and said, "I love you. But, you are letting the past hold you back. This is never going to happen again. Maybe I will meet your counterpart and fall in love with her. But, you have to accept this."

"Words of Wisdom." Muttered Hermione. "Since when did you become so wise Ron?"

Ron shrugged as Harry chuckled. "Technically, we aren't supposed to be here. We don't even exist here!"

"So you are merely figments of my imagination I guess." Hermione said to herself.

Ron looked at her, puzzled, and then said, "Whatever it is, the point is Hermione, you need to let us go. I mean, Remus asked you out and we all know you had this tiny bit crush on him!"

"No I didn't!"

But the answer only made Ron and Harry laugh. She blushed furiously and muttered something like, "Ginny's so dead."

Before she could ponder over her thought, Harry said, "Hermione, move on. You can make a new life for yourself out here. Please, do it."

Ron said, "I will always love you Mione, maybe as an Aunt here, but please, move on and defeat that nose less snake for us, all right?"

Hermione nodded. She watched as an angelic smile came over Ron's face and he disappeared. The same happened with Harry and then she was left alone.

Hermione sat there, thinking what she had to do. Getting off the bed, she walked up to the table and took out her quill and a piece of Parchment. Writing a letter to her family, she thought about her next plan.

As she finished Hermione re-read the letter. Once satisfied, she clutched the letter and made her way out of the room. She was walking towards the owlery when she heard someone call her name.

Turning around, she found the Ravenclaw chaser, David Jones, running towards her.

"Hey Prewett." He greeted, panting.

"Hey Jones." She answered, confused. "What happened?"

David stood up straight and said, "Um, well, you see, the thing is…"

"David?"

"Wouldyouliketogooutwithmethishogsmeadetrip?" he said in one breath.

"What?"

"I said, would you like to go out with me this Hogsmeade trip?"

Hermione pondered over the thought. She liked the guy.

 _He is the opposite's team chaser!_ James' voice said in her head.

 _What are you doing in my head?_ She demanded.

 _Oh, come on Granger-Prewett, I am always here!_

Shaking her head, she looked at him and said, "Sure!"

* * *

 **Please, please, PLEASE review! I promise to update if I get enough reviews! They are the best present in the world!**


	6. Chapter 6-Old Enemies, New Friends

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Now here's a new chappie!**

 **Ggnisc: Well, Hermione is different this time. Her decisions are based on a few facts that will emerge soon. As for Snape, he is right here in this chapter. Regulus is just around the corner.**

 **I lovedifferentmisups: Thank you!**

 **Marilyn T: Oh, she is already involved in the madness! She just needs the push.**

 **Infernalbooks: Thank you! Stay around, hopefully it will turn out to be better.**

 **GeekMom13: Ha! No worries, she will come around.**

 **Monnbeam: Here's more.**

 **SB-Potterhead Budgie Lover-Thank you sweetheart**

 **All right, I have been asked this before so I want to tell you all-I haven't really decided on the pairings. I know it's not going to be a James/ Hermione story, because well, I really am a hardcore Jily fan. So I am kind of struck between Remus and Sirius. And advices with arguments?**

 **Beat:MaeSilverPaws1**

* * *

 **Chapter 6-Old enemies, new friends**

"What happens if you put a werewolf on a moon is a great question. Probably the best question ever asked!" Exclaimed James Potter.

"He'll explode and die because there is no oxygen on moon." Answered Sirius, turning to look at the Muggleborns for confirmation whether he had used the correct term or not.

"We never said we would send him up without any suit you monster!" Peter screamed, almost standing up and ready to fight.

"Calm down Peter, he didn't mean it that way." James said stroking the smaller boy's back. Sirius curled up in a very dog like manner and literally whimpered.

Meanwhile, in the Great Hall, a few seats away, Remus was trying to disappear into the book he was holding.

Marlene and Hermione, who sat in front of him with confused and amused expression respectively.

"Um, what are they talking about?" asked Marlene, pointing at the boys while looking at Remus.

"How to kill me with shame." Muttered Remus, digging deeper inside his book.

Hermione chuckled and then coughed to cover it up.

"What?" asked a totally confused Marlene.

"Nothing." Said Hermione. "They don't have brains, remember Marls?"

"Yeah, but they don't have to cause they have looks." Said Marlene, looking at Sirius. Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to her breakfast.

"So, David Jones huh?" Remus suddenly asked. Hermione looked up with a small smile.

"You don't mind?" she asked nervously. Remus shook his head and said, "I am happy for you. But a word of caution-he is known to be of a sick mind."

Was Remus being just jealous or really worried-it was hard to tell. But Hermione nodded nonetheless.

* * *

Ginerva Prewett was having a normal afternoon. Fred was hidden in his study, working on yet another report from the Ministry. She herself was knitting a sweater for the little tyke known as Charlie Weasley and his older brother Bill Weasley.

That was when she saw Knight swooping in the room. Flying gracefully, he sat down on the handle of the chair.

Ginerva smiled and gave the owl a treat and then proceeded to take the letter from him. Four years, and Hermione had never failed to send them a letter at least thrice a month.

Ginerva smile faded and turned into excitement as she read the letter. Once. Twice. Oh sweet Merlin! Was this really her daughter?

"Fred! FRED!"

She abandoned her project and ran to the Fred's study. Running through hallways, some portraits shouted things like 'Careful now dear.' And 'Ladies don't run!'. But she didn't care.

As she finally reached Fred's study, she pushed the door open and saw Fred working very diligently.

"Fred!"

The called man looked up at the flushed woman.

"Sweet Merlin Ginerva, what happened?"

"Hermione sent a letter."

"Last I remember she does it thrice in a month!"

"No, but listen!" Ginny brought up the letter and cleared her throat.

"Dear Mum' Mum, not Ginny or Ginerva."

This seemed to catch Fred's attention. He stood up and walked up to see the letter himself.

Ginerva, meanwhile, continued " 'How are you? Things are good here, we won the Match against Ravenclaw so now we will be against Slytherin. The classes are going fine and Marlene is bothering me to say that she loves your home-made cookies.

Um, I wanted to ask you if I could officially change me name to Hermione Prewett. I have tried to hold on to the past that won't ever come back to me. Though I know you would say I am a Prewett, I would like to now keep my name as just Hermione Prewett.'"

Ginerva looked up at Fred. "Can you believe it? She actually wants to change her name. She is accepting us!"

Fred remained thoughtful.

"If she wants it," Fred said, "She will get it."

However, Fred just wondered and prayed that Hermione was not doing this under any obligation.

* * *

Defense class was…interesting.

As usual, there was a new teacher that year, by the name of Primrose Grace. She was a jolly woman, but the Marauders were already working for her to leave as well.

"All right class!" she exclaimed cheerfully, clapping her hands. "Today we are going to learn dueling. Use simple jinxes and Protego. Wands out and line up!"

The students did so and the desks were soon lined up as were the Gryffindors and Slytherins.

"All right, so everyone take up the partner right in front of you."

Hermione looked in front of her and groaned. Snape. The only person she had tried to avoid for years.

Thankfully, he wasn't sneering either. Apparently, the scowl and sneer was reserved for the Marauders.

"All right class, wands ready!"

Everybody whipped their wands and were ready.

"Bow."

Hermione slowly bowed and Snape followed.

"Now, start!"

Spells began flowing left and right. Avery was the first to fall, hit by the spell casted by Sirius Black. Next was James Potter, who flung himself between Lily and her competitor, saying he wanted to save her.

The dueling continued as Hermione lazily flickered her wand. Snape was using all the standard spells and Hermione blocked them easily.

She became aware as she heard Snape mutter, "Confringo."

Hermione immediately raised her wand and muttered, "Protego Maxima!"

Snape was shocked as he saw the way Hermione blocked the curse. Hermione was shocked because this duel was supposed to be friendly.

"Expulso!" screeched Snape, waving his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione retorted.

"Protego!" Snape muttered, raising the shield in time.

"Locomotor Wibbly!" Hermione muttered.

"Reducto!" Snape screamed, causing almost everyone to stop and Professor Grace to gasp.

"Protego Maxima!" Hermione shouted.

Professor Chase shouted for the duel to end, but neither Snape nor Hermione seemed to hear her. Both began to fire curses at each other non verbally. All the students stopped to watch in awe the two students.. Professor Grace left the room, probably to call another teacher.

"Protego!"

"Reducto!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Both Hermione and Snape's wand flew and they turned to see Professor McGonagall holding the wands.

"Twenty points each from Gryffindor and Slytherin for disobeying the teacher. Follow me!"

Snape and Hermione exchanged a glance and followed McGonagall through the corridor. They stopped finally outside the familiar gargoyle.

"Lemon drops." Minerva muttered.

The gargoyle slid to the side allowing staircase appeared. Hermione felt her heart in her mouth. How in the name of Merlin was she going to explain anything to Dumbledore?

She followed McGonagall and turned to look at Snape, who was wearing similar expression of worry. Of course, he was hanging out with soon to be Death Eaters, so he knew the spells.

"Come in." Hermione heard Dumbledore call.

The door opened to reveal Dumbledore sitting and reading. He looked up and smiled. "Why, hello Professor McGonagall, Ms Prewett and Mr Snape. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Headmaster, the two of them started using curses in the Defense class and dueled going against Professor Grace's rules! And non-verbally! "

Dumbledore looked at them with interest. Hermione felt a twinge of pain in her head. Quietly, she allowed him to have access to Hermione's views of the duel. As the pain left her, she watched Snape fight against the pain.

"Ah, Minerva, I am sure such great duel is worthy of points!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "let's see, thirty points to each Gryffindor and Slytherin!"

"But Albus…"

"Let it be Minerva. The two of you are dismissed." He looked at the shocked faces of Hermione and Snape. "But better not repeat such a thing."

They stood there for a moment then slowly turned around and ran out of the room.

As the door shut behind them, Minerva angrily glared at Albus.

"Minerva," he said, his voice growing solemn. "They dueled nonverbally. Doesn't it mean something?"

Minerva seemed to think and then gasped. "Surely not Tom…"

"I am afraid so. Young Snape might as well be on the path to join him and young Prewett is already known to have a strong magical core." Pausing, he sighed. "if I turn either of them against me, things may go wrong in the future."

"Do you think there is going to be a war?" asked Minerva, trembling.

Dumbledore nodded gravely. He then held out his bowl and asked, "Lemon drops?"

* * *

Both Hermione and Snape stopped after they were at a respectable distance from the Headmaster's office. Once they stopped to catch their breath, Snape looked at Hermione and said, "You are good."

Hermione looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Potter just likes to show off. You meanwhile, have a talent. Why keep it hidden?"

"It's none of your business Snape." She answered in the best way she could.

"Severus, call me Severus." He said. "I would be a fool to have a person like you as an enemy."

"So you want to be friends?"

"Allies." He answered smoothly. "You know, if you want some exposure, I know a few people who could get you to the right person."

Voldemort, Hermione thought. It meant that Snape was already getting ready to work for him. She looked at him, judging the boy who was unlike the Potions teacher she remembered.

"Allies." She agreed. Snape nodded and left, leaving Hermione behind.

* * *

By the time night fell, all Hogwarts knew about the dueling champions Hermione Prewett and Severus Snape. The Marauders of course had glorified Hermione as the heroine as the Slytherins spoke glowingly of Severus.

"You were awesome!" Marlene shrieked, hugging Hermione as they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Marlene!" she scolded half heartedly. Marlene left her and looked at her with wide eyes. "Non-verbal spells? Curses? You could be a bloody Auror!"

"I have no plan to become one."

"Why not?" asked James from a few seats away. "The job of an Auror is that of pride. My Uncle Charles was an Auror. Died while battling the Dark wizards."

"Well, I would rather like to promote rights of other creatures." Hermione said, straightening her back and looking directly at James. "Elves, mermaids, vampires, Trolls, werewolves, they are one of us and treated worse than anything."

"We-werewolves?" Remus asked, almost spiting his drink.

"Why yes!" Hermione said. Everybody within the hearing distance was now looking at her. "Werewolves are just humans like us except on the days of the full moon. They are wrongly prosecuted. And Fenir Greyback is a monster, he does not represent other werewolves of the wizarding community."

"But werewolves are dark creatures." Somebody said from a distance.

"Are they?" demanded Hermione. "You know, a werewolf can very well hide among us and you won't even know the difference. If you don't know who it is, you will treat them as well as the others!"

The whole table was silent. Everyone seemed to think on the matter.

"I think I agree with Hermione." Everybody turned to look at Lily Evans sitting with her friends. "Werewolves are indeed misunderstood creatures. And house elves? They are treated worse than anything."

The shock was evident on most of the faces. Lily Evans and Hermione Prewett on the same page? Miracles do happen!

"Well all right!" said Sirius. "We stand by you. Now can we eat? I feel so shy eating alone!"

"You can feel shy?" asked Peter. "I thought you were incapable of such feelings!"

"That's wrong Peter." Said James, smirking. "Sirius Black is not incapable of any feelings. He is the biggest Drama Queen!"

"Hey!"

The Marauders chatted animatedly and all the attention shifted onto them. Hermione turned to Marlene and questioned, "So what do you think?"

"About werewolves?" Marlene seemed to think. "Well, if they are not dangerous, I am pretty sure they will be very cuddly."

Hermione and Marlene laughed. Hermione turned to look at Remus. A wishful smile was plastered on his face. He looked more carefree now, as if a huge burden had been taken off his shoulders.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7-Hogsmeade weekend

**A/N:**

 **Moonbeam: Here's more!**

 **SB Potterhead Budgie Lover: hope this chapter is as exciting as well.**

 **Infernalbooks: that's actually a good point.**

 **Silverwolfigter00: Thanks a lot! And a cute moment is going to come in the next chapter, hopefully, so stay tuned!**

 **Beta: MaeSilverPaws1**

* * *

 **Chapter 7-Hogsmeade weekend**

Days flew by and before they knew it the Hogsmeade weekend was here.

Marlene, who herself had no date, was helping Hermione look her best for the day. She was fussing over Hermione who just rolled her eyes.

"Marlene," she said, looking straight into Marlene's eyes, "I don't care how bad I look. Can you just make me better without commenting?"

"That's preposterous!" Marlene said pulling the bundle Hermione called hair. Hermione squeaked causing the other girls to giggle. Marlene applied a bit of potion and the hair began to straighten up. "It's your first date and you need to be perfect!"

Hermione looked at other girls in her dorm with pleading eyes. Joyce and Fiona giggled and went on to get ready themselves. Lily tried to ignore everyone.

"Ouch! Marls, it's my hair!"

"Really? Looks like undergrowth to me!"

Hermione groaned and sat still, her arms crossed. Marlene kept wrestling with her hair till they heard a voice say, "Here, let me do it."

The two best friends turned to see Lily standing there, her hands extended, demanding the hairbrush. Marlene looked at Hermione with a questioning look who just shrugged. Marlene silently handed over the brush and said, "OK then, I'm going to get you an appropriate dress."

Marlene disappeared into Hermione's trunk as Lily gently brushed Hermione hair.

"Um, Thanks I guess?"

Lily chuckled and said, "You don't say that in a way of question."

They sat in silence for some time. Marlene kept commenting on how poor Hermione's clothes were, causing Hermione to roll her eyes over and over again.

"Listen." Hermione looked at Lily's face through the mirror. "Severus told me that the spells you used were quite advanced."

"Well, I have two brothers who are in Auror training and I read a lot." Hermione smiled at Lily who nodded.

Lily seemed to think for a bit. "Can you maybe teach me those spells?"

"Why?"

Lily leaned near Hermione' ear, pretending to hold a few free strands and whispered, "I am sure you have heard about You-know-Who."

Hermione turned and looked at those green eyes of her old friend. They were full of worry, much like how Harry was throughout their fifth year.

"Yes I have." She said, worry evident in her own voice. "Why?"

"He has been known to eliminate Muggleborns." Lily whispered, her hands shaking. "I think I need to start become better at dueling."

"But you are the best in Charms!" Hermione exclaimed, and then lowered her voice. "No spell should be hard for you to learn."

"You're top in Defense." Lily pointed out. Sighing, Lily held another strand of hair and said, "Hermione, I know we haven't exactly been the best of friends for past four years. The hatred I had for you was solely for the reason that you were better at things than me. It somehow never occurred to me that you were brought up in a magical household."

Lily firmly clasped together the hair and continued. "But I have grown up. Those fights now really don't make sense if I-if I die tomorrow. Running away from the magical world is not an option- I am a witch! My parents don't know and I would rather keep it that way or I know they will never let me come back here. I want to fight for survival and live here. Can you please help me?"

Hermione looked at that worried face. The petty dispute they had had for years for competing for the first position wasn't important anymore.

She smiled and gently taking Lily's hand, said, "I'll be happy to."

Lily smiled and said, "Thank you."

* * *

Hermione waited for David at the entrance as everyone handed over their slips. He appeared almost at the end, panting.

"Hey! Sorry I was late. Caught up into some questions."

Hermione nodded. "It's all right. May we?"

"Sure!"

As they reached Hogsmeade, the first place they stopped to get some parchments and ink at Scrivenshafts'.

"So," David suddenly said as they were picking a few ink pots, "Excited for the next match?"

"Yeah!" Hermione said excitedly. "Gryffindor vs. Slytherin is the most awaited match every year!"

David nodded and said, "Do you know Remus Lupin runs a betting pool?"

"Everybody knows that."

They kept talking and purchased the things they needed. After walking out of there, the young couple made their way to Three Broomsticks.

"Did you know the name Three Broomsticks emerged because the first Butterbeer that was served here was under a place made out of three broomsticks?"

David laughed and said, "Really? That's…amusing?"

The two laughed and entered the crowded place. Sirius Black was busy flirting with Madam Rosmerta who was blushing. James Potter, sitting beside his best mate was doing the same, causing Madam Rosmerta to blush harder.

Peter and Remus were sitting on either side of the idiots and drinking away. Hermione waved to Remus who waved back and gave her a thumbs up.

David led Hermione to a side table and disappeared to get two butterbeers when Marlene sat down in David's place.

"How's the date so far? Has he done something romantic? Have you kissed yet?"

"Marlene!"

Marlene huffed and said, "I want all details tonight. I am not leaving you without them and that reminds me, what did Lily want form you?"

Hermione sighed. To tell or not to tell.

"She was asking if she could join us in the library for study sessions."

"And you agreed?" asked Marlene, shocked. Hermione shrugged.

"Hermione!" Marlene shook Hermione and looked her into the eye. "She is your rival!"

"Not anymore!"

Marlene rolled her eyes and muttered something about teenage hormones. She looked up and said, "Oh, here comes your date. Se you later. Bye, bye!"

As Marlene disappeared, David appeared with two glasses. Sitting down, they began talking about everything and nothing. Hermione was having a grand time.

As she finished her butterbeer, David gave a low chuckle.

"What?"she demanded.

David leaned forward and gently rubbed off the foam from over her lips. They sat so close together and the noise just began to disappear. As they closed together, a heart piercing scream was heard from out on the street.

* * *

As Hermione and everyone else ran from the shop, she saw a scene she hadn't in years. People in dark cloaks and white masks were firing away spells randomly.

It was a Death eater attack.

Whipping out her wand, Hermione was ready to get in the street when she felt somebody holding her back.

She turned to see a scared David.

"What are you doing? You can get killed!"

"Let go of my arm David!" Hermione insisted.

The intensity, the seriousness with which she spoke made David shudder and he left her immediately. Hermione walked up to the street and began firing spells with some sixth and seventh years.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Expulso!"

"Reducto!"

"Stupefy!"

Curses flew right and left as Hermione dodged them fired at the same time.

She looked around to find shopkeepers and older students fighting with whatever they knew, but failing miserable. They were not soldiers, how could they fight?

Hermione looked around to see other students either running to safety or frozen to spot.

She searched for her friends, and finding them on the entrance of Three broomsticks, shouted, "Marlene! Remus! Peter! Get the students to safety!"

The three looked at her as if she had eaten a hippogriff. Hermione dodged a spell while firing a stupefy towards one of the Death Eaters, she shouted, "Get everyone to safety!"

This snapped everyone out of their dream and students began scrambling. Remus immediately took charge of the third years who were hiding wherever they could. Marlene and Peter took control of other students and soon the place began to empty except for the students who were fighting.

As the last of the students let her line of sight Hermione felt it. A dread pass over her. A chill running up her spine. It wasn't Dementors, but a strong wizard.

Firing one spell, she turned to see a man observing her. He was handsome and had an air of authority. With short black hair, he could be one of the pureblood suitors. But it was his red eyes that caught Hermione attention.

"Voldemort."

He almost looked human.

Voldemort walked up to her so that they were standing only a few feet away. He suddenly waved his wand and all the noises ceased. The air became still and Hermione could just not stop looking at him.

"I have never seen such a young person fighting so well." He remarked and fired a spell which Hermione immediately dodged.

He walked as Hermione scrambled back "The way you fight," he fired another spell, "the way you act," he fired yet another spell, "it's as if you have been trained well."

Hermione dodged the spells and stood firm on the ground.

"I heard about you from some of my friends." He said, "And their description was poor. I must say young Prewett, there is something about you."

Hermione looked at the man who had destroyed her entire life, her friends, her family. Had Ron or Harry been here, they would have said something stupid, something to provoke him. But anything that Hermione spoke could mean an end to all her plans.

"Fear not, young Prewett. Speak. Let me hear what you have to say."

Hermione tried her best to raise whatever Occlumency shield she had and firmly closed her lips.

"You can join me." Voldemort said, "I value people like you."

"I think not Voldemort."

His lips curved into a small smile. "Nobody calls me by that name. You are definitely a Gryffindor."

Without any hesitation, he fired another spell as Hermione dodged it. Voldemort began firing away and Hermione waved her wand frantically. But each of Voldemort's strike missed. As if he didn't even want to hurt her. And that confused Hermione to no level.

She was becoming exhausted, her magical core beginning to deplete. Before she knew it, she was on the ground, panting. She raised her wand to through a spell when her wand flew right out of her hand.

As her hands touched the ground, she looked up to see Voldemort smirking, judging her. She felt no tug in her mind.

"We will meet again Young Prewett." He dropped the wand on the ground and smirked. "Can't have my opponent without any wand, can I? Consider my offer. I will not yet recruit you. But let me know. A witch so powerful has not been born….yet."

With a swirl of his robes, Voldemort disappeared, leaving a bruised and exhausted Hermione lying on the ground.

* * *

 **So Voldemort is finally into the picture. Soon the whole wizarding world will know what a brilliant dueler Hermione is, standing up against the Dark Lord himself. So what do you think?**

 **And I still need inputs on the pairing. I would like to hear what my readers want!**

 **Till then, Au revoir!**


	8. Chapter 8-Recovering

**GeekMom13: Thank you! I think so too, seeing she fought the Dark Lord himself.**

 **Ilovedifferentmixups: Thank you!**

 **InfernalBooks: Wow! Thanks a lot!**

 **Guest: Now isn't that a question? Does Voldemort see past Hermione's Occulemency. Since he is a skilled Legilemnes, it is hard to tell. Because Hermione doesn't know till now, neither do I.**

 **GaaraRules29: Thank you! I know, even I am confused that's why I asked. Maybe a coin toss will help!**

 **Beat:MaeSilverPaws1**

* * *

 **Chapter 8-Recovering**

Darkness. Hermione didn't feel anything-no pain, no feelings. It was weird honestly. Then she concluded, maybe this was a dream. But no, this couldn't be a dream. Because you aren't supposed to know when a dream is a dream.

"Hey Hermione."

Hermione turned to see her two best friends.

"What are the two of you doing here?" she demanded, confused and surprised. "I did get past you."

Ron shrugged. "You keep calling us."

"No I don't Ronald!" snapped Hermione. "I tried my best to forget you and now…"

"Hermione!" Hermione turned to look at Harry. "We are as confused as you are. Why don't we think this through?"

Hermione seemed to accept this and the three just kept thinking.

"Wait!" Hermione suddenly exclaimed.

"We aren't going anywhere." Pointed out Ron.

Hermione gave Ron a look which immediately shut him up. Harry chuckled silently.

"You two are my conscience!"

Harry and Ron exchanged a look and then shook their heads.

"We aren't doing a very good job at it." Said Harry.

"Yeah, well…" Hermione seemed to get confused again.

"Wait!" Harry suddenly said.

"Mate we aren't going anywhere!"

"Shut up Ron!" the two said together, causing Ron to scowl.

"I remember." Said Harry. "I need to tell you something Hermione."

Hermione gave him a questioning look.

"Go to the restricted section and read the books on Dark Magic. Get enough friends. Became better at dueling and become fit."

Hermione and Ron shared a look and then looked at Harry.

"Not necessarily in that order." Harry added.

Hermione nodded, uncertain. She suddenly felt a tug in her naval. She looked at Ron and Harry, scared.

"Don't resist it." Said Ron. "You need to get back 'Mione."

"All the best." smiled Harry.

And with that, Hermione's vision clouded.

* * *

Pain. Exhaustion. More pain.

Hermione honestly felt like she would pass out again any second. But then she heard sobbing. Her eyelids were very heavy, but she managed to open her eyes.

There was far too much light and she didn't like it. But then she heard some more voices. Strong smell of potions made her nauseous. Her skin felt heavy. She opened her eyes fully to see her parents standing nearby, with Marlene beside them. They had their backs to her, but she could see as her mother, yes, _her mother_ crying, her head leaning on her, _her_ _father's_ shoulder.

"M-Mum?" she managed to mutter. She was sure nobody heard her. She was far too tired to try again. Her eyelids were drooping when Marlene turned and exclaimed, "Hermione!"

Everything happened far too quickly after that. Her bones were crushed as her mother hugged her, Marlene kept saying something that made no sense to Hermione as he father held her hand tightly.

"Please make way!" she heard Madam Pomfery say and everybody dispersed. Madam Pomfery muttered some spells and then looked at Hermione, concerned.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"As if the whole Hogwarts decided to sleep on me." muttered Hermione. Marlene chuckled, her eyes watery.

"Hmm, well that's expected." said Madam Pomfery. She looked at Mr and Mrs Prewett and said, "You can stay here. I need to get the message to the teachers that she has woken up."

The older couple nodded and Madam Pomfery left. As soon as she was out of sight, Ginerva once again engulfed Hermione in a bone-crushing hug. It must be a family thing.

"Oh, Hermione!" Ginny sobbed. "I was so scared when Dumbledore came to us, telling us what had happened." Her face suddenly turned very angry and she shouted, "What were you thinking? Fighting alone? A fourth year? And with You-know-who? Hermione, you know well enough how bad he is!"

"Mum!" Hermione closed her ears protectively and said, "I am really tired. Can you please shout later?"

Before Ginny could respond, two identical figures dashed into the hospital room, followed now a plump woman.

"HERMIONE!" All three of them said at once, causing Hermione to groan.

Molly, Fabian and Gideon came running down the corridor and stopped right in front of Hermione's bed. Well, Molly and Gideon did. Gideon had to hold Fabian's robes so that he doesn't go crashing somewhere.

"How are you?"

"What in the name of Merlin were you thinking?"

"You fought with You-Know-Who? That's so cool!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. Being the single child was better than being the youngest to three others.

"I am fine." She croaked. "Honestly. It was nothing."

"Nothing?" Molly shrieked. "You fought with the darkest wizard known and who is only known to be afraid only of Dumbledore and it was nothing?" She turned to Marlene. "Did she hit her head?"

Marlene sniffed. "She always talks like that. I was going to ask the same question."

Fabian turned to Hermione and looked at her with pride. "I knew letting you read my textbooks would do some good."

"You did this?" Molly and Ginny shrieked.

"Well, um, you see, the thing was…"

Thankfully, Madam Pomfery decided to enter at that moment followed by the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall.

"Back again Prewetts?" Madam Pomfery asked with a sneer. The twins looked at each other and grinned.

"Now shoo! Leave my patient alone. Professor, she is awake."

Madam Pomfery shooed everyone away from the bed and gave calming draught to the ladies. Dumbledore and McGonagall stood beside Hermione's bed, one looking at her with amusement and other with awe.

"Ms Prewett." said Dumbledore. "That was quite some magic you displayed yesterday. May I ask how do you know those spells?"

"Fabian and Gideon." muttered Hermione. She was very tired and not exactly in the mood for answering questions.

"Of course it would be the twins!" murmured McGonagall.

"Ah, I see." Said Dumbledore. "Did Voldemort say something to you?"

Hermione thought. That was a pretty good question. She knew he had said something but what it was, Hermione didn't remember.

"No problem." Dumbledore aid happily. "I guess you will have to spend a week here and then we will talk again."

With those words, Dumbledore left and so did McGonagall.

The next few hours passed in a blur for Hermione. She watched as Marlene told her what happened but it didn't really make sense. She saw as her father took her mother and sister out and Fabian and Gideon promised to stay the night.

"So, Hermione." Fabian turned to her with a cocky grin. "Heard the news."

"Isn't that why I am here?" Hermione demanded.

"Oh, not this news!" said Gideon. "The other news. The one regarding changing your name."

Hermione sighed. Of course, that would be a news. "I am just doing it because your lovely successors, the Marauders, call me Granger-Prewett and it gets irritating."

"Oh Please!" The twins said in unison, causing Hermione to snort.

The twins played chess and talked to her about everything and nothing. It didn't take long before she was feeling a bit better and laughed and smiled as the twins joked.

By the time they left, Hermione was fast asleep. Her mind was trying to reconstruct what had happened and that's when she heard it.

" _We will meet again Young Prewett. Can't have my opponent without any wand, can I? Consider my offer. I will not yet recruit you. But let me know. A witch so powerful has not been born….yet."_

Hermione's eyes flew open and she sat up on her bed.

 _A witch so powerful has not been born….yet._

Did Voldemort know? She hadn't felt a tug in her mind. Voldemort was a master legilemnes, but even he could not get into someone's mind without causing a bit pain.

But Hermione was in so much pain at that time that the headache could have been mixed.

Her heart began to flutter, her hands shaking. If Voldemort knew, it meant she didn't have much of chance. She would have to start working and work fast.

Suddenly, Harry's words began to make sense.

"Prewett."

Hermione turned to look at her newly formed alias.

"Snape." She muttered, holding her chest. "How did you get in?"

"I have my ways." He said. "But that's not important. What's important is what you did."

Snape turned and signaled someone. Soon, around a dozen Slytherins were standing there. Most were younger than her, but one was older.

"W-What is going on?"

"You fought the Dark Lord." said a small voice and Hermione turned to realize it was the youngest Black. "That is an impressive achievement."

"So? I told him I am not joining him!"

"No." said another unknown voice. "But we can join you."

Hermione looked at the students in wonder. Then she realized what was common. Each of them was Slytherins and each of them was abused.

"I thought you would like to join him." She managed to mutter.

A heartless chuckle from a girl sent a shiver down her spine. "Not us Prewett, our parents. You come from a better pureblood family than us. Some of us here are half-bloods."

"We are well aware of the Dark Lord's plans." said Snape. "Even if his ideas are noble, his ways are not. He has made the name Slytherin evil. We were known for our resourcefulness and ambition. Now, we are called evil."

"Purebloods have forgotten their ways, Prewett." said Regulus. "We want to keep up the name of our house. Believe me, going to a Gryffindor was the last thing we wanted to do, but you are better than Dumbledore."

Hermione could not believe her ears. A whole group of Slytherin wanted to join her? Dumbledore would get a heart attack.

But the reason for coming back was this-to work against Voldemort and not under Dumbledore. To stop everything before it even happened.

 _Get enough friends._ Harry had said. She looked at the Slytherins.

"Let me get out of here." She said, "Then we will talk."

"Will you help us?" a boy asked and Hermione realized he couldn't be more than thirteen.

With determination on her face, Hermione said, "I will."

* * *

 **So, Hermione has gained some interesting alliances. What now?**

 **Till now I have two votes in favor of Sirius/ Hermione. Anyone else?**


	9. Chapter 9-Hurdles

**GeekMom13: Thanks a lot! Your idea is actually good- I might have just brainstormed new ideas!**

 **Stromsten: Oh, it isn't exactly Dark Lady Hermione….she is just collecting allies. More like Grey Hermione.**

 **Lochatdechshire: Thank you! Me too really!**

 **Elianora Annora: Another vote! Oh! Well, the story has a long way to go**

 **InfernalBooks: Oh yes! Just wait and watch…the plot has just begun.**

 **Guest1: Thank you!**

 **Guest 2: Your idea actually makes sense…I mean, Remus/Hermione! I know the stories are far too less. As for your question, one thing that most of the HP fandom agrees on is that no matter how good Dumbledore is, he likes to poke his nose in matters that doesn't concern him. And as you might have read in Chapter 1, Dumbledore was wrong about the hocruxes and he is already taking special interest in Hermione.  
Remember, Hermione here is not the one we saw in the original books. She has lost her husband. She has seen war take a drastic turn. And directly, it was because the Golden Trio followed Dumbledore's plan and did not do anything on their own. Right now, Dumbledore is not in Hermione's good books. She is being cautious and she has her own ways to do something that Dumbledore wouldn't approve which we will see in later chapters.  
I hope this satisfies your query.**

 **RadGrandma: WOW! Hermione/Peter! That's actually a fantastic idea! I mean, wow! Let me see-the outline for the story is already ready…but the idea is so amazing! I really need to reconsider my options now!**

* * *

 **Thanks for the alerts and favorites! One request to guests: Please give your name or penname while giving the review. I don't think anyone likes being called Guest 1 or 2 ;P…so now that we are done, on with the next chapter!**

 **Beta: MaeSilverPaws1**

* * *

 **Chapter 9-Hurdles**

Hermione Prewett was shocked when she entered her dorm room. Behind her, Marlene, Lily, Fiona and Joyce were grinning.

"Wh-What is this?" She asked, looking at the pile of presents on her and Marlene's bed. "My birthday was in September."

"Oh, this is just showing gratitude." Marlene smirked. "You know for saving those students."

"I didn't even win in the duel!" exclaimed Hermione, but Marlene waved her concerns away and jumped on her bed, causing a few of the gifts to litter on the ground.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione sat and opened the gifts one by one ,of course, with all her dorm mates helping her. There was a pile of chocolates ("That going to Remus! I have to take care of my teeth." Said Hermione) A number of cards, ("I call dibs on all romantic ones!" exclaimed Fiona) various trinkets and new quills. ("Now that's what I like!" said Hermione).

Once everything had been cleared away, Hermione threw her face on the pillow and groaned.

"Yes, sleep!" Marlene said in her strictest voice. "Healer's orders."

* * *

As the days passed, Hermione became the new celebrity of Hogwarts. Her story changed with time and soon she was dueling wandlesssly and punched You-Know-Who on the nose. ("At least what's left of it." Potter and Black had said). Hermione was called to the Headmaster's office and given a long talk on how to control the rumors. Dumbledore had even offered to train her himself, but Hermione had politely declined. Dumbledore on her trail was the last thing she wanted.

So passed November and December peeped through the corner, bringing snow along with it. Another Hogsmeade weekend rolled by and nobody dared to ask Hermione out. David and Hermione were just on talking terms now-whether Hermione's fierceness had scared him or he just wanted to stay away from You-know-who was a complete mystery.

Hermione was still going over promises that she had made. She had Lily and the Slytherin students. And so, decided to re-live her fifth year, Hermione called everyone to Hog's Head.

Hemione sat quietly at a table, sipping butterbeer covered in scarf. Aberforth kept throwing her glances but otherwise ignored her.

The door opened and chilly breeze entered as well. Hermione looked up to see Lily come in, alone. Hermione waved at her and the red-head waved back. Rubbing her hands together, Lily walked up to Hermione's table and sat down.

"Hey!"

"Hey."

Lily looked around and said, "Interesting choice you have here. Are we waiting for someone else?"

"A few others." Mumbled Hermione. As if on cue, the door flung open and Snape entered, Regulus on his cue. Both of them had covered their face very well, but those eyes were hard to confuse.

They both saw Hermione and walked up to her. As Snape sat down, he looked at Lily with a raised eyebrow.

"What is she doing here?" asked Regulus. Hermione threw him a glare. "If you want to be taught by me, you follow my rules."

"Hermione…" Lily whimpered, but Hermione threw her one glare and she shut up.

Soon, other Slytherins Moon, Waters, Watson, Gayle, Proudfoot, Parkinson, Rogers, Darcy, another Darcy and River were sitting around the table. Lily, overcome by the number of Slytherins shifted towards Snape, who blushed furiously.

Gayle, the only girl, looked at Lily and sneered. "What is she doing here?"

"If you want to follow me or do whatever the hell you want to do, the first thing you need to understand is that Muggleborns are no different than purebloods or half-bloods. In fact, Muggleborns are the grandchildren or great-grandchildren of squibs, so technically, they are all related to purebloods."

This information seemed news to many. Hermione ignored them and turned to Snape. "What is it exactly that you want?"

Snape looked at her. "To be saved by the Dark Lord."

"That's not very clear." Hermione said, tapping her finger impatiently.

Regulus sighed. "Look, most of our parents here are good friends of the Dark Lord. My cousin has already taken the mark. We do not want to do the same."

"Will you fight against him?" asked Hermione, looking at the Slytherins. "Because you know, you will all have family members there with him."

"We don't want to fight them!" said Rivers, a bulky second year. "We just want to save ourselves."

"Well, then let me burst your bubble! We are in a war and whether you like it or not, you have to choose a side. If you join Voldemort-stop flinching! - you will fight with your family and meet high expectations. But if you are going to join me, which all of you want to do, then you will have to fight against your family. SO if anybody wants to back out, do it now. Because fighting is inevitable."

There was complete silence at the table. Nobody dared to speak. Hermione, looked at the crowd, took out a piece of parchment and put it on the table with a quill.

"Write down your names." Said Hermione. Nobody moved.

Finally, Lily slowly moved her hand and began writing her name. She passed it over to Snape, who then passed it to Regulus. Soon, the parchment was full of thirteen names. And the name of Waters began to glow.

"What's happening?' asked Gayle. Everyone turned to look at the Fourth year Waters who began having boils all over his face.

"Nothing." Spat Hermione. "He didn't want to join the league. He was a spy from your Dark Lord among us."

Waters began to scream and then he ran out. Snape worriedly looked at him and then Hermione. "Is he going to be alright?"

"It's temporary." Said Hermione.

* * *

Hermione handed out the coins, similar to the ones she had used for DA. She told them that they would soon know where to come.

As the weekend ended, she saw the Marauders coming out of Zonko's and Marlene laughing with one of her new dates. Without throwing them a glance, Hermione ran back to Hogwarts and stopped once she had reached the library. Earlier that week, Hermione had received permission to enter the restricted section by Professor Grace. Now, to get through Madam Pince.

"Is this legit?" she asked Hermione. No matter how studious the girl was, she was bad news.

"Yes Madam Pince." Said Hermione. Madam Pince nodded and walked up to the restricted section.

"Two hours." She said and then walked away. Taking a deep breath, Hermione entered the Restricted section.

At first, she took out books about Magical cores, the ones she had been given permission for. For fifteen minutes, she checked the books. Then, she moved on to her real work.

Throwing one last glance over her shoulder, Hermione hurried in to the dark corners. It must have been there that Tom Riddle would have found the book about hocruxes.

The first book she opened was an audio book which sounded like a wailing banshee. Hermione immediately shut it and moved forward.

The next book was about how Imperius curse works.

Next was about dark creatures Hermione shut it in disgust.

She went through one book then another and still found nothing. There were enough dark rituals to make her sick. Some she had been through, some she had witnessed. There was also one about Time-travel and Hermione wondered if that was the one Seamus had read.

Marking it, Hermione went on and finally found the book she was trying to find.

 _ **Horcrux is an object which carries a part of the soul. To create a horcrux, the person should take pleasure in killing. There have not been many instances of a person making horcrux because of its hard process.**_

Hermione skipped the paragraph. She had had enough reading about it. The next paragraph was what interested her.

 _ **A horcrux can be destroyed by Basilisk's venom, Fiendfyre and Phoenix tears.**_

That was it. Nothing more on how to destroy it. It was almost as if the writer wanted to teach people how to make it and not destroy it.

Hermione shut the book in anger.

"Hem-Hem."

Hermione turned around to see Madam Pince standing there with her arms folded. "You are fifteen minutes late." She said.

Hermione nodded and put the books back and left the section.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" asked Madam Pince.

"Almost." Offered Hermione.

Madam Pince nodded. "You know," she said, "many of the things here are incomplete. You can ask professor Dumbledore for help."

Hermione's eyes lit up. She turned to Madam Pince with a smile and said, "Thank you!" and ran away. She had to start working now.

* * *

An owl hooted in the distance. The full moon was not anytime soon, so Hermione couldn't wait for the same.

She looked around to see her dorm mates all sleeping peacefully. Determined, Hermione slipped out of bed. Picking up her wand, she looked around and went out to the common room.

Nothing happened as she walked up the stairs towards boys' dormitory. She stopped outside the one infamous for the Marauders.

"Alohomora." Hermione whispered. The lock creaked and Hermione pushed it open. The beds were all empty.

They were probably planning another prank and there was no definitive way of knowing how long they would be out. Hermione got to work.

The first bed was far to organized, so it belonged to Remus. The second bed was dirty and filled with pictures of naked girls. Uhhh, Black!

The third bed and fourth bed were dirty as well, but the photograph of the Potter family made Hermione sure.

She went down on her knees and opened the trunk. There were books, robes and Zonko's product.

Hermione searched for it until she felt the fabric. Gently pulling it out, she saw the Invisibility cloak. How many times she had used this piece of artifact with Harry!

As Hermione pulled it out and closed the trunk, she froze. If the Marauders were out, why would they leave such a valuable thing unattended?

Hermione stiffened as she felt a wand on her back.

"Don't. Move."

* * *

 **Dun, Dun! Hermione's in trouble! What do you think is going to happen? Review and tell me!**


	10. Chapter 10-One Chance

**Hey Guys! My school's starting son, like next week and I won't be able to update very frequently. Just stay around please?**

 **Infernalbooks: Well, yes! But now she has consequences to face.**

 **DianneBaquiran: Dun, Dun! Wrong! But read on to find out!**

 **Beta: MaeSilverPaws1.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10-One chance**

"I can explain." Hermione said, looking at the four boys in front of her. She was sitting on James's bed-James' dirty bed. After James had caught her, the other three happened to enter the room and now she was there, sitting as a culprit.

"Oh I am pretty sure you can!" spat Potter. He turned to Remus and asked, "Did you tell her?"

"Of course not James!" Remus exclaimed. "It is your secret to tell."

James then turned to Peter and gave him a questioning look.

"I don't talk to her much! And I didn't tell Marlene." Peter answered. James turned to Sirius.

"Whoa, James." Sirius laughed, "We all know Granger-Prewett here hates me."

James turned his glare to Hermione.

"Well, Prewett," Potter snarled, "I believe my friends. You were going through my things and found what is most precious to me. Nobody knows about that. How do you?"

Hermione gulped. This was not what she had planned.

"You won't believe me if I told you." Words left her mouth before she could contemplate what she was saying.

"Try me!"

'No thank you.' Thought Hermione. What would she say? That she was a time-traveler who was best friends with James son who will not exist for a few more years? Yeah, as if that would solve anything!

"I, I am …I am a-a..."

"A what?"

"A seer!"

Silence overtook the room. James narrowed his eyes. Sirius looked at her with raised eyebrows. Peter looked mortified and Remus froze. Hermione couldn't look at the boys.

"I may look stupid," said James, "but I am not."

"That's not true." Said Sirius thoughtfully. "If you were not stupid, you would understand that Evans hates your guts."

James slowly turned to face Sirius as he shrugged nonchalantly. "Just trying to diffuse the mood."

"I can prove it." Said Hermione, speaking before James could go on in another rant.

"Please do so!"

Hermione tightly held the sheets. Everything she knew ceased to happen from the moment she stepped into the past. There were fair chances that they would never happen again. But even in those moments some things could be easily caught on.

"I know the truth about Remus' disappearance."

The temperature seemed to drop another few degrees in the room. Remus' eyes widened in shock. Peter whimpered. Sirius and James remained indifferent to this revelation.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure that out." Said Sirius. "We did it in second year."

"Oh, but I am sure what I will say next will change your mind." A plan had begun to form in her mind and she knew she could do this. "I had a vision, of a werewolf, a stag, a dog and a rat running around in the forbidden forest!"

The words had desired effect. James slowly took a step back as Sirius held on to the pole for support. Peter whimpered rather loudly as Remus, who had recovered from his initial shock, merely stared at Hermione.

Hermione smirked. She knew about Animagus procedure. If they had mastered the spell in their fifth year and Sirius had told Harry it took them three years, it meant that they began the procedure latest by somewhere middle of their second year and according to the procedure, even if they hadn't transformed till now, they would know their forms.

"Impossible." James breathed. Hermione gave a superior smirk.

Remus seemed to have caught on the secret he looked around at his friends. "No."

"We can explain Remus." Sirius said, taking a step towards the other boy.

But Remus crashed down on the opposite bed. His mouth open and his eyes widened in horror. "What have you done?"

"Not done yet." Said Peter, nervously rubbing his hands. "James is the only one who has mastered the transformation."

"ARE YOU BARKIN' MAD?" Remus exploded, causing everybody to wince.

Sirius timidly rose his hand and said, "I would be the only one barking mad. Peter would be squeaking mad and James…"

"Sirius."

Sirius turned to look at James who was staring directly into Remus' eyes. "Remus, we are doing this for you."

"YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!"

"But we are not." James said calmly. He slowly took a step towards Remus, ignoring the fifth presence in the room. "We have had guidance. From Professor McGonagall herself. She will never admit it, we will never admit it again. But she has been helping us on every step. If anything went wrong, she would be there."

"You all are mad." Remus said again. Standing up, he walked out of the door in a matter of seconds.

"I am sure he will come around." Peter said.

James turned to Hermione. Instead of anger, Hermione saw something else on his face. What was it? Concern? Fear?

"Prewett." James said, "Please don't talk about this with anyone."

"They are not my secrets to tell, Potter."

James nodded. "Leave the cloak. We don't need to talk about this ever again."

"But I need the cloak!"

Everybody turned to look at the girl. Hermione herself was surprised by her outburst. But time was running out and she needed to work fast.

"Why?" asked Sirius.

Hermione looked at those faces. People who were not affected by war till now. She did not want to make their Hogwarts years like the ones she had, but she needed the cloak.

"I have had visions of deep future." Said Hermione. "The attack on Hogsmeade? That was just the starting. Things get worse. People die." Taking a deep breath, Hermione said, "I have seen the death of each of you."

"And you want to prevent it." Peter finished for her. Hermione nodded. She looked at James, who wore an indifferent mask and said, "Please, James, I need your cloak."

"Please leave." James said.

Hermione gave him another pleading look. At that moment, James looked at her with firm determination. Something she had seen Harry with multiple off times. Defeated, Hermione looked at the cloak for one last time and quietly left.

* * *

Before Hermione knew it, the day to leave the castle was there. Marlene was going to Bulgaria with her family to visit her relatives for Christmas. Hermione herself was going to enjoy a small celebration at home.

As for all of the Marauders, they were leaving. It was possibly because of the attack, but only a few children were going to stay back at the castle.

As Hermione raced down to the station with Marlene, she saw Lily with her other friends. Hermione gave a quick smile when the Slytherins acknowledged her with a brief nod. The Marauders were already there chatting away and did not even spare a glance in her direction.

Ever since "the mess up" as Hermione had started calling the encounter in the Marauder's room , Remus had ignored Hermione. Earlier, they would sit together, study together and do what not unless he was away with the Marauders. Now, it was like she didn't even exist.

The little detail had not been missed by Marlene's sharp eyes.

"What is going on?" demanded Marlene, sitting down and closing the compartment door. Hermione, who had already opened a book, looked up and shrugged.

"Between you and Remus."

"Nothing."

Marlene huffed and said, "Honey, I have known you for four years now. Do you really think that is going to work for me?"

"I swear Marls," said Hermione, "It's nothing."

"Do you fancy him?"

Hermione was about to retort when she stopped. Did she fancy Remus? Back in her original third year, she had fancied him. But that was a different person.

Now, she viewed Remus as a friend. For most of the part.

The train began to move. Marlene was still looking crossly at Hermione. Hermione shut her book and said, "I am going to get some air."

"Because there is none in this compartment?"

Hermione ignored her and began aimlessly walking the corridor.

The meetings with the Slytherins would begin in January. Hermione's first priority was to train them the muggle way. If they were fine with it, they could easily be on her side. She could always ask Lily for help.

Now the books. The dillusionment charm was something she was not willing to use. Maybe she should focus on collecting the hocruxes right now.

The first was in Hogwarts, so that was no problem. The ring was back in Tom Riddle's shack. But what about the others? Hermione wasn't a fool to believe that the diary and the cup would still be with the Malfoys and Lestranges. Maybe the Malfoys, but Bellatrix, according to Regulus, had just joined a few days ago. As for the locket…

Her thoughts were interrupted as she literally ran into someone then proceeded to fall on her backside. Hermione looked up to see Remus staring down at her.

"Hey, um, hi!" he nervously smiled. Helping Hermione up, Remus looked around and turned.

"Remus wait!"

But the boy was in no mood to do so. Angry, Hermione whipped out her wand and waved it. " _Petrifucus Totalus."_

Hermione walked up to him and looked at him.

"You are going to talk to me or else this spell will not get off until the train reaches King Cross' station."

Remus managed to convey his emotion form his eyes. Hermione waved her wand and the spell was broken.

"For the love of Merlin!" he gasped. Remus sat up and held his chest.

"Can we talk now?" asked Hermione, her arms folded. Remus looked up and nodded.

It wasn't hard finding an empty compartment. Once inside, Hermione locked it and casted the silencing charm. Turning back to Remus, she said, "Talk."

"About what?"

"About why you have been avoiding me."

Remus shifted nervously and mumbled something.

"Can you say it louder?" demanded Hermione, her arms folded.

"How long have you known?" he asked in a quiet voice. "About me? About my friends?"

"A while." Said Hermione.

"Still, how long."

The boy sounded desperate. Hermione took a deep breath. "Since second year." Lied Hermione.

"And you didn't say anything."

Hermione looked up at him. "Remember when I defended werewolves in front of the whole school?"

Chuckling weakly, Remus nodded.

"It doesn't matter to me Remus."

"I know!" he said. "I mean, I don't really, but I know. It's just, that, it is, very embarrassing."

"I am sorry?" Hermione was sure she had misheard. "It is embarrassing?"

"The girl you like knows your secrets? Not a good thing." Remus said as if talking to himself. He blushed as realized what he had said.

Hermione looked at the boy in front of her. It wasn't a man who had gone through a war. For him, his biggest worries were full moons and the girl he had a crush on.

"Remus," Hermione said, "the reason I didn't go out with you is because I am afraid it will restrain our friendship. You were my first friend and I do not want to lose that."

"Give me one chance!" Remus suddenly said, looking vulnerable. "Just one. If I mess it up, I'll obliviate us so that we will never have to remember it."

The past she had come from had ceased to exist. What was wrong in trying?

"Fine." Hermione sighed.

"What?" Remus asked, looking at her as if she had declared she was a werewolf.

"One date." Said Hermione. "And please don't be a stranger. With Lily soon joining our study sessions, I need to fall on you because Marlene is not going to help me."

"Okay." He said absentmindedly. With a quick smile, Hermione left, leaving a confused Remus behind.

* * *

 **All the Sirius/ Hermione fans, please don't get angry and stop reading this! I had to do this for the story or else you all would point out plot holes to me!**

 **Remus/ Hermione fans, rejoice! And tell me, what should their first date be like? Where should be their first date be?**


	11. Chapter 11-Winter is here

**Ilovedifferentmixups: Thanks you! Here's the next chapter**

 **Infernalbooks: I know! People always make him so mature…I mean, this guy couldn't even lie properly to Harry in his third year. He must have been fun back in his childhood.**

 **Elianora Annora: Thank you so much! You don't know how much that means. Little things like that just make my day!**

 **RadGrandma: Thank you! Thanks a lot! I thought about Hermione/Peter and well, I can't guarantee the pairing but a close friendship maybe?**

* * *

 **SO, next chapter. Christmas party is about two chapters away and I would love some date ideas. Also, I am not a Christian. So most of my knowledge about this festival is based on TV and Books. So anyone, any special thing on Christmas people usually miss or that people like to do?**

 **Beta:MaeSilverPaws1**

* * *

 **Chapter 11-Winter is here**

The train pulled into on the King Cross' station. As the crimson engine slowed down excited children jumped off and ran to meet their parents.

Hermione climbed down the train followed by a wide-eyed Marlene.

"I can't believe you said yes." She mumbled, her eyes wide and her mouth open.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione said, "This is the seventeenth time you are saying that Marls!"

"But you said yes to Remus! Remus Lupin, our first friend!"

Hermione looking back at Marlene. "Really? I didn't know he was my first friend!"

Marlene scowled. Hermione chuckled and turned to see her parents in a distance, talking to the Potters.

Hermione hugged Marlene and said goodbye. Parting ways, she went to the small group.

"Hermione!" Ginny and Fred took turns to hug their youngest. Hermione turned to the Potters.

"Hello Mr Potter. Mrs Potter." She greeted.

"Hello dear." Euphemia smiled. She turned back to the Prewetts. "So will you come?"

"We will try Mrs Potter." Said Fred. "We Prewetts usually have a small Christmas among our family. Our sons usually do not get enough holidays and Molly's busy with her two sons."

Ginny was busy blushing as Fleamont nodded and looked at her with an understanding look.

"We would love to have the Weasleys as well." Fleamont said with a smile. "It's been years since we have had a party. Had it not been for James, we wouldn't have even considered it."

"Hey Dad!"

The group turned to see James Potter coming towards them along with his group of friends. Remus locked eyes with Hermione and immediately looked away, blushing furiously. Sirius and Peter nudged him from either sides and grinned at Hermione.

"Hello James. Had a good term?"

"Oh it was awesome!" James grinned and looked at Hermione. "May I talk to you Hermione?"

Hermione took a step back. "All right." She said uncertainly.

James flashed her a smile and walked a little further from the group, Hermione following him.

Once they were at a respectable distance, James turned to Hermione with a grave expression. "I am willing to listen your part."

"Excuse me?" Hermione folded her hands and looked at James.

"I am willing to give you what you want." James said.

"the Invisi-"

"SHHH!" James shut her mouth with his hand and looked around. "Are you mad? We can't let everybody know our secret!"

"All right, all right!" snapped Hermione, removing James' hands away from her. "When?"

"At the Christmas party."

Hermione looked at James, confused. "What Christmas party?"

"The one your family is being invited to." James whispered. "Just come and we will talk freely then."

Hermione's spirits lifted. Controlling the urge to smile, Hermione nodded and turned, only to come face to face with a certain Sirius Black.

"What?" Hermione asked. Sirius cocked his head and looked at her. "Most girls jump up with fear and then shout at seeing a Sex God at such a close distance."

James snorted as Hermione scowled. "First of all: I am not one of the most girls and second: the only thing close to a God that you resemble is their pets."

James began howling, causing many parents to turn and look at the odd trio. Students of course didn't pay attention.

"I'll get back to you for that Granger-Prewett." Sirius said through gritted teeth.

"It's just Prewett, Black." Hermione said, looking into Sirius' eyes and walked away.

* * *

"A DATE?!"

"Molly, shhhh!"

The older woman laughed nervously as Hermione headed toward the door. Molly's eyes darted towards her two children, both mumbling something in their sleep. In the darkness of Hermione's room, where the two sisters sat on two chairs, Hermione turned back to look at Molly who was grinning at her.

"Yes, a date." Hermione breathed. "with Remus." Takinga breath, she walked back to the chair and sat down.

"Do you need us to have a talk with him Sister dear?"

Hermione jumped and so did Molly as Fabian and Gideon apparated to her side. The commotion woke up two year old Charlie who began wailing.

"Fabian! Gideon!"

Immediately, Gideon ran to pick up the small boy and began cradling him into his arms, causing the boy to fall asleep.

"There was a reason we were whispering." Said Hermione, looking at Fabian. Fabian flashed a grin to Gideon.

"Oh what's the fun in that sister dear?" whispered Gideon, patting the young boy.

"So, a boyfriend, huh?" Fabian smirked. Hermione groaned a three pairs of eyes looked at her.

"We haven't even had a date yet." She said, leaning forward in her chair. "So no, he is not my boyfriend."

Molly sighed. "Oh, the young love! Arthur and I began dating in our fourth year and see where we are today, darling!"

"With all the love I have for you Molly," said Hermione, "I am pretty sure Remus and I will not end up that way. He just has a crush on me which will go away once he realizes what I am."

"What are you?" asked Fabian.

"A 14-year old bookworm with long teeth and bushy hair, who is just not as good!"

"And the best Chaser I have ever seen." Gideon added.

"The girl who fought only the most wanted man by the Ministry." Fabian put in.

"And the most caring person I have ever known." Molly smiled. "And that includes me."

Hermione smiled as Fabian put an arm around her. "Not any normal girl."

* * *

It was a beautiful day. Snow covered most of England. Despite the cold, Diagon Alley was buzzing with excitement for the upcoming Christmas. The Prewett family was buying last minute gifts or more like just gifts. Arthur was for once not busy with Ministry work and thus watching his sons and chatting with Hermione, who being the organized person she was had already bought most of the gifts.

"So you are saying Hermione that muggles have actually made a device which flies?" Arthur asked excitedly, sifting on the bench.

Hermione nodded.

"Muggles are so fascinating!"Arthur exclaimed. He looked at Bill who was pointing at a shop and telling Charlie something. "I just don't understand how they are so much better without magic!"

"I agree Arthur." Hermione said. "Muggles are really something else."

Hermione looked off in a distance, wondering. It had been days since she had thought about her parents. Her first parents, the Grangers.

Now would be the time they would have just met. From the stories, it was around that year's Christmas that in a very boring Dentist seminar two young doctors, just new in the field had bumped into each other and began to talk. Or would begin to talk.

"DO you know they have special healers just for teeth?"

"Really?" Arthur said, sitting up straight. "Wow! How do you know so much Hermione?"

"I read." Hermione shrugged. Arthur chuckled and pushed up his spectacles.

Fabian and Gideon appeared at a distance. At first, they were holding their packets and bickering. Suddenly, they dropped their bags and began a snowball fight in the middle of the Alley. Hermione chuckled and turned to Arthur.

"So are you coming to the Potter's party?" asked Hermione.

Arthur shifted uncomfortable. "I don't know." He finally said. "We Weasleys have always been pretty different from the rest of the pureblood society. I mean, you remember what it was like when my parents talked to yours. I just, don't know if I should go."

"The Potters would be glad to have you." Hermione said. "They aren't like the other purebloods."

"Maybe." Said Arthur.

Hermione smiled. And then the temperature dropped.

Bill, who was talking nonstop, suddenly shut up and looked at Arthur. "Da-Dad?" he asked, scared.

People stopped on their tracks and looked far away, as if remembering their worst memories. Fabian and Gideon, a few steps away, whipped out their wands and became alert.

"Wh-What's happening?" asked Arthur, holding his sons protectively.

Hermione took out her wand. "Find Molly, Mum and Dad and get out of here."

"Hermione, what are you talking about?" Arthur asked.

Hermione looked up and said, "That."

Arthur looked up and saw something he never thought he would.

"RUN!" Hermione shrieked. Arthur, without sparing a glance at her, whipped out his wand and hid his sons under the bench. "Stay here." He commanded, and Bill nodded. Charlie began whimpering. Arthur gave a quick peck to his sons and looked up.

"Hermione, go. I can handle this."

Hermione turned to Arthur. "Arthur, take care of Bill and Charlie!"

"I am much more advanced in magic." Arthur said, shifting uncomfortably. "It's better if you go. Dueling with the you-know-who is much more different than this. Just knowing the theory won't help here."

Hermione shook he head and shouted, " _Expecto Patronum!"_

A large silver otter whipped out of her wand and chased away the Dementor which was inches away from her. Minutes later, a weasel joined her. A lion and a dog went pouncing towards the Dementors, causing them to flee.

"Where did you learn how to conjure a Patronus?" was the general question by her brothers and brother-in-law. Hermione was about to answer when she spotted someone at a distance, a Dementor inches away.

"MUM!"

In mere seconds, Hermione ran to Ginerva Prewett's side and shouted, " _EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

A huge otter, larger than any before she had conjured, ran out of her wand and chased the Dementor away, leaving behind an unconscious Ginny.

"Mum?" Hermione shook her mother as Fabian and Gideon ran to her side. Gideon immediately casted a charm.

"She-She's alive. We-We have to get-get her to St Mungo's!"

* * *

The Prewett and Weasley family was all waiting outside a room in St Mungo's. Molly was crying uncontrollably as Arthur comforted her. Gideon engaged the children in a conversation as they munched bits of chocolate. Fabian was consoling Fred, or rather himself that Ginerva would be all right.

Hermione was standing away from the group, leaning on the wall. Her memories darted off to times she didn't want to remember.

" _It's so cold nowadays!" Molly exclaimed, rubbing her hands together. She peered out of the window to see snow and a few Dementors. Because of the Fidelius Charm, they weren't seen. But Dementors could still feel them._

 _Ron groaned and Hermione tightly held his hand._

" _I am fine 'Mione." He mumbled and then began coughing._

" _You certainly aren't! Go to sleep!" Hermione snapped and shushed him. With a smile on his face, he said, "All right Mrs Weasley!" and drifted off to sleep._

 _Once Ron fell asleep, Hermione stood up and walked up to Molly, who was staring out of the window._

" _It was a day like this," Molly suddenly said, "that I really lost my first family."_

 _Hermione turned to the older woman. Fred's death had taken its toll on all of them, but Molly and George were the ones who were most affected. Wrinkles on her face were more prominent now and she looked troubled every day._

" _What happened Mrs Weasley?" Hermione asked._

" _It's Molly for you now Hermione." Molly smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. She looked out again and looked far off in a distance. "We were out shopping for Christmas. It was still one of the early years, so You-know-who was not really that big. A few Dementors came to Diagon Alley and my mother" her voice cracked and she wiped away a tear," my mother became their prey. Father was never the same after that and he died a few days later. Fabian and Gideon, my brothers, they weren't the same either. They just threw themselves in the work. They were Aurors you know."_

 _Hermione looked far away in a distance. She looked back at Ron who didn't have much time left._

Hermione couldn't stop as tears flowed. Every year they went to Diagon Alley just days before Christmas and nothing ever happened. The story had just been forgotten by her. If only she remembered…


	12. Chapter 12-Secrets and Christmas

**RadGrandma: Oh, here is the answer.**

 **ilovediffernetmixups: Thank you!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12- Secrets and Christmas**

"How is she?"

Hermione turned to see her family crowding the healer. She took a step forward to hear the Healer's response.

"Mrs Prewett will be fine. Nothing some rest and chocolate can't heal."

The Healer continued talking, but Hermione didn't listen. She crashed down on the floor and began crying. Taking out all the guilt and all the frustration she had.

"Hermione, Mum's alright!" Fabian's voice seemed to say but Hermione shook her head.

"None-None of this would have happened if I remembered!" she cried.

"What are you talking about?" a concerned Molly asked. Hermione cried harder and said, "if-if only I had remembered!"

* * *

Hermione woke up and she saw the canopy over her bed. Turning slightly, she found Bill by her side, snoring lightly. Hermione patted the small boy and smiled. Rubbing her eyes, she got out of bed and left the room.

As Hermione neared the Dining room, she heard the worried voice of her families. Taking a few steps forward, Hermione leaned and listened.

"But what did it mean?" Molly was asking.

"I don't know Molly." Fred said gravely, his voice heavier than ever before. "But whatever she means troubled her greatly."

Gulping, Hermione entered the room. Her father was sitting at the head chair, Fabian and Gideon on his left and Molly on his right. Fred noticed her and smiled.

"Hello Hermione, feeling better?"

Hermione looked at the people in front of her. She was technically no one to them and yet she had never felt left out. Everything Molly did in the future was due to the things she had learnt in her past. The acceptance, the love.

"I need to tell you all something." Hermione said. This was it, she was going to tell them everything. From her first ride on the Hogwarts Express to meeting Harry and her adventures. The rise of Voldemort and Dumbledore's mistakes. The worsening war and everything in between.

"What is it dear?" Molly asked and Hermione looked into her eyes. The eyes which had not yet seen war. The eyes which looked at her sons with great love. The eyes that had not yet lost their innocence.

"I, I…" her mouth felt dry, her voice heavy. For once, Hermione didn't know how to speak. How to say it all. How to tell her adoptive family everything.

Fabian got up and led Hermione beside Molly, making her sit down and then looking at her expectedly. Hermione looked down at her hands. She needed to tell them.

"I,I-" words refused to leave her mouth. Finally, Hermione decided what she would tell them.

"I have seer powers." She blurted out.

Her declaration was met by silence. Fabian and Gideon were looking at her, scrutinizing her. Molly was tightly holding her hand, mostly reassuring herself. Fred looked confused.

"What do you mean you have Seer powers?" he asked, uncertain.

"It means I know a bit about the future." It was a better explanation. For the time-turner had not yet been invented.

Fabian leaned forward and looked at her skeptically. "Like what?"

Hermione gulped. "Like some attacks and some deaths."

Everybody fell silent. Molly leaned forward and whispered, "Death?"

"You know how all of us die?" Gideon asked, looking at her younger sister. Slowly, Hermione nodded.

"How long have you known this Hermione?" Fred asked, concern evident in his eyes.

"A while." Was all that Hermione offered.

"Does Mum make it?"

Hermione looked up at her brother. Fabian showed he was tough, that he could take anything, but he was the one who cared the most the More outgoing and more worried of the two.

"I don't know." Hermione's voice cracked and she began crying in Molly's chest. Molly protectively held her and sent a glare in the men's direction, indicating that no more questions should be asked.

Hermione cried till no more tears would come. Fabian and Gideon led her back to her room and laid her on the bed. Bill clung to her as she protectively put a hand around him and closed her eyes yet again. But sleep would not come early. So she listened.

"DO you think she is telling the truth?" Gideon seemed to ask.

Fabian shrugged. "I am not sure."

The door creaked open and Hermione heard footsteps.

"Father's asleep." Molly seemed to say. "He is saying that he will talk to mother tomorrow about Hermione." There was a brief silence. "Am I the only one who thinks she is lying?"

The boys muttered something. "But she seems to know." Gideon said. "She seems to know a few things. There has got to be an explanation."

"We all know what seers are like. Great Aunt Freya was a Seer. Hermione is not." Fabian said. "There must be something else."

"Well what do you suggest? Time-travel?" scoffed Molly. "For all we know she might have some seer powers."

"Aren't you the one who asked if she is lying Molly?" Fabian asked. Hermione could feel Molly her eyes.

"I am merely saying that maybe Hermione is a seer but she is also lying."

"You are not making any sense." Gideon pointed out. "But either ways, I am ready to accept the explanation Hermione has given us. If she thinks we need to know the whole truth, we will find out soon enough."

* * *

When Hermione woke next, Bill was missing and it was daytime. The conversation from the night before between her siblings played over and over in her head. Hermione suddenly felt very lost. Years she had hid her truth. Now, in an instant, everything crumbled.

Getting up, she left the room only to realize that the house was empty. Everybody was gone. Sighing, Hermione made her way to the kitchen where she found Fabian singing like a frog and cooking.

"Fabian."

Fabian stopped and turned to look at Hermione, grinning. "Hey L'il Sister. Isn't it a wonderful day?"

Hermione stole a glance to the counter to find an empty bottle. Cheering potion.

"It is!" Hermione nodded. She couldn't stop smiling as Fabian kept singing and they ate as Fabian told his stories of Hogwarts.

Finally, after breakfast, Hermione and Fabian flooed to St Mungo's. The potion was wearing off and Hermione was glad. She didn't want Fabian to tell people about their mother while smiling, like, "Hello! How are you? My mother was almost dead!"

They finally reached the room. Molly was sitting outside, Bill and Charlie nowhere in sight. Gideon walked out as they neared the door. He smiled at Hermione and said, "Mother wants to talk you."

Hermione nodded and went in, cracking her knuckles. She didn't know what she would do or say when she saw her.

Her doubts were all cleared when she saw Ginny sitting there on the bed, otherwise weak but smiling nevertheless. Fred was sitting beside the bed, holding is wife's hand protectively. As the couple saw Hermione, Fred nodded and left at once, leaving mother and daughter alone.

"Come here darling."

Hermione gulped and sat down on the chair Fred had been sitting in. She dare not meet her mum's eyes.

"Hermione."

Hermione looked up Ginny was gently smiling at her. "I don't blame you for anything that happened."

"But you should!" Hermione exclaimed. "I could have prevented it!"

"No you couldn't have." Ginny said sternly, patting the younger girl. "Hermione, seer visions are never clear. We had a seer in the family-Aunt Freya. Her visions were so jumbled. I am not surprised you decided to hide it. It's all right. I am here, doesn't that matter?"

Hermione nodded weakly. Ginny beamed and said, "Anyways, nobody blames you. So forget whatever happened and tell me have you picked up a dress for the Potter's party day after tomorrow?"

* * *

"I am not sure if I want to go."

Molly huffed and corrected the plates of her red dress. Hermione looked at herself, wearing green dress and ready to party.

"Why not?" Molly asked, checking her hair.

"Well, Mum's not fine…"

"Then why is she coming to the party?"

Hermione sighed. She knew there was no way she could avoid this. There was a slight knock on the door and Arthur peeped in.

"Hey Mollywobbles!" he said, grinning.

"Oh Arthur!" Molly blushed. Hermione rolled her eyes and went back on concentrating on her dress.

The family left soon, one by one by floo. Hermione went after her brothers, both in striking red robes which clashed with their hair.

As Hermione stepped out of the floo, she brushed the soot off her dress and walked forward.

And froze.

She had never imagined Potter Manor to be so huge. She knew that the Potters were rich, she knew they were well off. But Harry never mentioned a Manor. There were so many things Harry didn't know.

Gulping, Hermione followed her brothers as they talked and walked in. Soon, she was greeted by a house elf, dressed and bowing.

"Please follow Tippy." The house elf said and began walking excitedly. Behind her, she heard the floo once more and saw The Weasleys coming out together.

Gulping, Hermione followed the elf. She didn't know what to expect.

As the doors of the ballroom opened, her mouth hung open.

The room was as big as the Great Hall, with a Christmas tree in the centre. Chairs were lined up along the walls and drinks were magically being served. The white painted hall was sparkling beautifully. At a distance, she spotted all the Marauders, chuckling and laughing. The Potters were busy with Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.

There were other families like the Ollivanders, Longbottoms, Bones and Abbots. There were also a few families Hermione didn't recognize. She wasn't shocked until she saw the Blacks sitting at a distance.

"Ah! Fred! Ginny!"

Fleamont Potter came jogging towards them, smiling. "I am glad you are better Ginny. It was a horrid affair."

"It was." Fred answered with a tight lipped smile. The twins snickered and Hermione rubbed her nose, trying to stop smiling.

"So there's young Prewett."

Hermione looked up to see Fleamont looking at her with pride. "That was amazing magic for a fourteen year old I must say."

"Fifteen." Hermione corrected automatically.

Fleamont nodded and beamed. "Ah, the Weasleys!"

Arthur shifted uncomfortably as Fleamont took his hands. "Wonderful to finally meet you lad. Say, you do know a bit about muggles don't you?"

Arthur eyes lit up and he nodded.

"Could you maybe help me with one of my projects?"

Arthur was frozen from shock. "Um, certainly." He said, unsure.

"Wonderful!" He clapped his hands. "Come in now, don't stay at the door."

The family was led to a corner and given seats. Ginny immediately sat down, tired. Fred sat down beside her. He turned to look at Molly and said, "Give the two tykes to me. Go on and enjoy the party."

"But father…"

"I am capable enough to take care of your mother. Shoo!"

The siblings all shared a look and dispersed. Arthur soon led Molly on the dance floor as Gideon and Fabian went off to flirt with Bones and Abbotts, leaving Hermione alone.

"Hey Prewett!"

Hermione turned to see a mop of black hair. Rolling her eyes, Hermione greeted him, "Potter."

James grinned at her and leaned on a table beside them. "Well, I have invited you to my party. Shouldn't we switch to first names now? Also, you have asked my best friend out on a date."

"You started it James." Hermione answered with a smile. James grinned and said, "Brilliant! Want to have a dance?"

With noting else to do, Hermione let herself be guided to the dance Floor. They danced slowly for a while, under a number of stares.

"Well Hermione," James said suddenly, leaning closer, "Too many people here. Want to go somewhere private?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at James who quickly added, "To discuss you-know-what."

Hermione nodded. James looked around and taking Hermione by her hand, led her out of the door to the staircase. They didn't stop till they were on the first floor. James pushed Hermione inside a room and quickly closed the door behind him.

Hermione looked around to see the walls full of Quidditch Posters, Brooms and snitches. Four, four poster bed lay on the corners, each with a side table-much like their dorm back at Hogwarts.

"Four beds?" Hermione asked, looking at James.

"For the four of us." James shrugged and stood in from of Hermione. Crossing his arms, all the playfulness disappeared and he said, "Explain."

"I explained everything that night James."

"Yes, but I want to know more." James looked at the door and then back at Hermione. "You said you had seen all of our deaths. Is it bad?"

"It gets bad James." Hermione managed to say. She had to keep her words in check. "By the time we will leave Hogwarts, it will be a full-fledged war."

"But it will end, right?" There was a bit of fright in his eyes as he spoke. Gulping, Hermione shook her head.

"It goes on and on, forever. As long I have seen it, it doesn't end-only worsens. I am trying to change that."

James began pacing in the room, his hands on his mouth. Hermione stood there, unsure on what to do.

Finally, James turned to look at her and said, "I'll help you."

Hermione wanted to say thank you but James stopped her. "But, I want to help even more."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to be involved in this plan of yours." James said taking a step towards her. "My parents and a few others are already helping, under Dumbledore. But I want to do my part."

"But you are helping me!"

"No, Hermione, I want you to make me help you more." James pressed. "If the war is going to be the way you said, then I need to be ready."

"You are already good in defending yourself." Hermione pointed out.

"I want to end this war for good." James said, "So do my friends. Tell me, how can we help?"

Hermione didn't know what to do. What could they possibly do?

And then it strikes her.

"Stop picking on Snape."

James raised an eyebrow.

"And on Slytherins on general." Hermione added. "Basically, stop being a bully."

"I am not a bully!" said James, crossing is arms. "I just have some fun."

"By causing others discomfort." Hermione added, her eyes narrowed. "James, if you really want to help, then stop making fun of Slytherins. Play harmless pranks-not those which humiliate people."

"Pranks always humiliate people!" James exclaimed. "that's what pranks are for!"

"Fine!" Hermione screamed. "But stop picking on Slytherins. DO that and it will help me."

"How, may I please know?"

"No."

James and Hermione entered a staring contest, each person's glare intensifying. Finally, James gave in and groaned.

"Fine!" he said, throwing his arms in the ar. "But if Snivellus or his gang members do something…"

"You can do something back." Hermione nodded. James crossed his arms like a child who had been refused a Christmas present, but agreed to play good. Hermione smiled.

"Can I have the cloak now?"

"What here? Are you mad? No, I will give it to you back in school." With that, James left Hermione alone in the room. Rolling her eyes, Hermione turned and exited the room.

As she began climbing down the staircase, se bumped into none other than Remus.

"Um, Hi! Hey, um, you look good. I mean, you look beautiful but you know…"

"Are you done Remus?" Hermione asked in a bossy sort of way. "If you continue being awkward then I will obliviate you."

"NO!" Remus said, clearly terrified at the idea. "I will not be awkward anymore." Taking a deep breath, he said, "Can I ask you for a dance?"

Hermione smiled and said, "Sure."

The two made their way down the Hall where slow music was playing and Remus lead Hermione to the dance floor. Holding each others hands, they began dancing slowly.

"Well Done Remus!"

"Congratulations Remy!"

"Don't let her replace us!"

Remus and Hermione ignored the Marauders and continued dancing. As the slowly shifted on the dance floor, Hermione smiled and said, "You are a boy of hidden talents."

"I know." Remus grinned.

The romantic moment was broken as Peter began dancing with Sirius just behind them Peter as Hermione and Sirius as Remus.

"You are a boy of hidden talents." Peter said in a more squeaky voice.

"I know." Sirius said in a deep voice. The two began grinning as Remus and Hermione turned to glare at them. James was rolling on the floor, laughing.

"They are not going to leave us alone." Said Remus. "Want to disappear?"

"Where to?" Hermione asked.

"The terrace. It is beautiful at this time of the year."

Hermione turned to look at her parents, only to find her parents grinning at her, Molly and Arthur giving her encouraging smile and the twins imitating her dance steps with a dreamy expression.

"Yes please!"

* * *

"It is really beautiful out here." Hermione commented, taking a bite of the pie.

She and Remus were sitting on a picnic mat. Tippy had provided for them with a huge pie, butterbeers to drink and other delicacies. They had charmed the door with strongest locking spells they knew.

Cold wind blew, making it pleasant rather than cold. Hermione had places a warming charm on both of them. Wherever she looked, it was snow. But Potters had not left a tree without lights, so it was very bright.

"I know." Remus said, rocking on his feet. "I really love this place."

"You spend a lot of time here?" Hermione asked. Remus nodded. "Father and mother travel. So I don't see them a lot nowadays."

Hermione nodded. She looked away at the grey environment. It was so beautiful.

"Does this count as the first date?"

Hermione pretended to think. "Let's see. Dancing, check. Food, check. Being embarrassed by family, check. Being embarrassed by friends, check. So yeah, I guess."

Remus chuckled and said, "You are forgetting one thing."

"What?"

Remus leaned forward and gently kissed Hermione on her lips. Hermione was at first shocked, but then she slowly slid her arms around his neck. He held her protectively and deepened the kiss. Once they were out of breath, Remus pulled away and said, "This."

* * *

 **So this was the first date. What do you think?**


	13. Chapter 13-Planning

**GeekMom13: Thank you! The most I try and do is to keep the character in their character. Your review means a lot!**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **SB-THANK YOU! Where have you been?**

 **OVER A HUNDRED FOLLOWINGS! THANKS A LOT!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13-Planning**

It was cold. Snow covered most of the land. Wintry wind flew around, giggling at the Christmas lights. The trees stood straight, enveloping themselves in the welcoming warmth of the fairy lights.

Her nose had frozen, she was shuddering, her fingers numb. But she couldn't sleep. No, Hermione Prewett couldn't sleep.

Hermione sighed. Since when had she become like this, fussing over just a kiss? Thinking about dates? She had a mission-a mission to defeat the Dark Lord. She didn't exactly have a lot of free time. There were about some thirteen people she had to train. Then there were the hocruxes. Was it possible that the locket was still not a horcrux?

As she closed her eyes, she could see the smiling face of Remus. Happy, satisfied. Her eyes opened with a snap and she groaned.

For Merlin's sake it was Remus! Professor Lupin! He was Merlin knows how much older than her!

 _The future you have come from has ceased to exist._

Could she risk it? Remus was happy in the future. With Tonks and Teddy-no matter how short his time was. Maybe this time, it would be better.

 _He really likes you, you know._

No, Hermione couldn't be distracted. She shouldn't have even accepted the offer. Uh! What was she thinking?

Hermione closed her eyes, determined to get some sleep.

When she opened her eyes, she found a mop of black hair and a red head over her head.

"You two again?" she sighed. Hermione wasn't really looking forward to the upcoming conversation.

"Finally said yes to Remus?" Ron asked, grinning. Hermione scowled and threw a pillow at him, who caught it easily. Sitting up and crossing their legs, the trio sat in a circle.

"Aren't you supposed to be angry?" Hermione asked, looking at a grinning Ron. "We were kind of married."

"And I died a week later." Ron pointed out. Harry tried to muffle his snort.

"I hate it when you are right. It was better when you were real."

Ron grinned.

Harry smiled. "So, things getting into line?"

"I guess." Hermione offered weakly. "Since you two are my so called inner voice, tell me, who are the Death Eaters?"

Harry and Ron exchanged a glance.

"Well, you have Malfoy." Harry said with a disgusted face.

"The Lestrange brothers." Ron added with a shudder.

"Bellatrix." Harry said with extreme hate.

"Not Avery and Mulciber, yet. Not Snape either." Said Ron with a thoughtful expression. "It is hard to imagine him as a good guy."

Hermione ignored him and kept thinking. "What do you think about the hocruxes?"

"I am not sure." Harry said, shifting slightly. "I have the same ideas as you do. I think you should concentrate on those two for now."

"That's exactly the mistake we made the first time Harry." Hermione said, looking deep into those emerald eyes. "Search for the hocruxes that we knew. We need to get all of them together. Or else…"

She didn't need to finish the sentence. All three of them knew what the outcome would be.

"I think you need to get Dumbledore on board."

Both Harry and Hermione turned to look at Ron as if he had declared his love for Draco Malfoy.

"Dumbledore? The guy because of whom we are in this mess in the first place?"

"Hermione," Ron said, sitting straight, "he is the only person Volde...You-know-who is presently afraid of. He has already started the Order-James said his parents were there."

"Hard to talk about your father like that." Muttered Harry.

"It's like a game of chess!" Ron exclaimed excitedly, "You need to evaluate which players do you have on your side and then play the game. Dumbledore, if not an ally, can be pretty bad for you."

"Just do this." Ron said, as the silence began to stretch."I am sure Gran and Grandpa have already told Dumbledore about your powers and if they have not they soon will. He will ask you about your powers. Just tell him about a few visions which can save a few lives."

"But I don't know any!" Hermione exclaimed, throwing off the sheets in frustration.

"You do Hermione." Harry said, "Just like you knew about the Dementor attack. Search your mind. Whenever you find something, just tell Dumbledore."

Hermione nodded. Harry was right. Ron was right. She needed to start working.

* * *

Before she knew, Hermione was waving goodbye to her family. Her mother now stood straight and looked rather healthy.

New Years had been a small celebration with family, where the twins had presented some of their fireworks. Molly had teased Hermione about the small date and Fred had assured her that he would gladly hurt Remus if he hurt Hermione. She was glad they didn't know where he lived.

Hermione sighed as the platform disappeared. Sitting down, Hermione opened a book and began reading.

"Do I want to know something?"

Hermione smiled and looked up to see Marlene standing there, her arms crossed and a surprised expression on her face.

"Happy new Year to you too Marls!"

"Don't you play smart with me Prewett!" snapped Marlene. Shutting the door behind her, Marlene walked up to Hermione, threw the book away from her hand and sat down across her.

"Speak up." Marlene ordered. "You said you had a lot to tell me."

Hermione smiled and said, "I do."

* * *

By the time the train slowed down, Marlene was staring at Hermione with an open mouth. She had been that way for long and now Hermione wondered if it was a good idea. She would grow up to be very brave of course, but did she now have the power to take it all in?

"Marls?"Hermione finally asked.

"So let me get this straight." Marlene said, shaking her head, "You are a Seer, you know stuff about the future and the Marauders found out before me. Then you are dating Remus and have already kissed him?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes Marls. Now, I am sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I was afraid."

"Of what?" Marlene exclaimed, standing up. The train stopped and Hermione looked out.

"Look Marlene," Hermione said, "I have had a tough time with the visions. I'll explain everything once we get back to the castle. Let's go, please?"

Marlene narrowed her eyes at her.

"I believe you are still hiding something from me." She finally said. No matter what people say, Marlene knew Hermione and Hermione knew that. She had been able to be herself around her and Remus without getting worried.

"I am." Hermione said, "And I am hiding it from everyone. One day, I will tell you. But not now."

Marlene didn't seem happy with her words and thinned her lips like Molly did. Hermione wasn't sure what to tell Marlene really. Would she ever tell her? But as Marlene nodded, Hermione smiled and got up and then exited the compartment together.

Hermione wasn't scared until her eyes fell on a brown-haired man waiting outside a carriage.

Marlene nudged her, all malice gone. Hermione blushed and kept walking. She then spotted a mousy haired menace in the carriage.

"Hey." Remus said, a small smile on his lips.

"Hey." Hermione said, slowly, blushing. Why the hell was she blushing?

"Hello guys!" Peter said excitedly, poking his head out of the carriage.

"Hey Peter! Hello Remus!" Marlene said excitedly.

Hermione threw a glare in Marlene's direction as Remus did the same for Peter. Without a word, the three climbed in the carriage and it began to move.

"This is just like the first time, isn't it?" Peter said excitedly.

"Yeah, except I don't have a Squid to scare you with." Marlene said sadly.

Peter stuck out his tongue at Marlene who then made silly faces at Peter.

"What did we do to end up with friends like these?" Remus asked softly.

"They are nothing compared to the ones you have bred." Hermione whispered back.

Remus grinned. "So, what are you doing tomorrow?"

Hermione looked at Remus with a raised eyebrow and said, "The same thing I do after every holiday."

"So, no changes right?"

"DO you want there to be a change in our study pattern because we are dating?"

"Oh, Merlin no!"

"Good!"

* * *

The next day, indeed, the library found two of its most usual occupants sitting across from each other, not talking, not stealing glances, but merely studying. Hermione was furiously scribbling something in her notebook as Remus scratched his head and searched for information in one of the many book littering their table.

Both of them were disturbed as somebody sat down beside Hermione.

"Sorry I am late!" Marlene exclaimed.

"SHHHH!" the two said together and went back to their work. Marlene rolled her eyes and muttered, "Perfect for each other."

They sat there for a few seconds until someone else came running to their table.

"Hey!" Lily greeted cheerfully. "Am I on time?"

"SHHHH!" Remus and Hermione said, throwing a glare in her direction. Lily frowned and looked at Marlene. "What did I do?"

"Nothing." Marlene whispered as Lily sat down. "They are always like this in the first few weeks after the school starts. Welcome to our mad study group."

Lily grinned and nodded. She opened her book and began scribbling away like Hermione and Remus. Marlene looked around and groaned slightly. She was surrounded by bookworms.

"Hey guys…"

"SHHHHH!" three voices said at once and Marlene pouted. Shaking her head, she took out a piece of parchment and began writing. It wasn't like she had any choice now, did she?

The four kept studying till Remus yawned and looked at Hermione.

"I am done." He said. "I need to sleep if I want to be wake tomorrow. Coming Hermione?"

"I have to do more work." She said, not even throwing a glance at him. Remus nodded and looked at Marlene. "Let's go."

Marlene nodded gladly and stood up. As the two were ready to leave, Hermione looked up and said, "Remus, when's the next Hogsmeade weekend?"

"A few weeks away." He answered in a whisper. Hermione chewed the back of her quill and said, "Okay, meet me on the seventh floor on Saturday."

Remus grinned. "It's a date?"

"It's a date."

As Remus left, Lily turned to Hermione and looked at her, confused. "Am I missing something here?"

"Maybe." Hermione answered before dropping her quill. She looked up at her. "Did you get the message?"

Lily sat straight and nodded. "Sev did too. They will be waiting."

Hermione nodded stuffed her parchment and quill in the bag. Putting the books in their places, Hermione and Lily ran to the Seventh Floor.

They came to a stop as they saw the hoard of Slytherins there.

"You are late." Parkinson said with a bored expression.

"I know." Hermione said and walked three times in front of the wall. As the door appeared, mouths fell open.

"How do we not know about this?" River asked in awe.

"There are so many secrets we don't know about in this castle." Hermione commented. She opened the door and walked in, everybody following her.

The Hall was just the way it was when they practiced for the DA. Hermione smirked. This was exactly what she needed.

"All right everyone." She said, turning around. "This is it. I want you to take fifteen rounds of this room."

"What is this, a Quidditch practice?" the youngest Darcy sneered.

Hermione glared at him and said, "If you value your life, you will do as I say."

Young Darcy scowled and stood straight, head high up in the air. Lily looked around to see no one else moving, so she slowly began jogging. Regulus followed her and soon all of the Slytherins were in a line. Hermione smiled. This was going to be good.

* * *

 **SO thoughts? Reviews are the best!**


	14. Chapter 14-The Lives

**Ilovedifferentmixups: Thank you!**

 **GeekMom13: I agree! I wanted Lily and James to be on bad terms, but as they have love for each other miraculously since first year-that actually makes no sense to me. So I have made Lily differently.**

 **Monnbeam: Thank you! I say that she is keeping the truth because she is scared. We have already seen Voldemort once. God knows from where information leak again!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14-The Lives**

"Oye Granger-Prewett!"

Hermione groaned. Dropping the fork on her plate, she turned to look at a grinning Sirius.

"What do you want Black?" Hermione asked in a monotone. Marlene giggled and turned to look at Sirius dreamily. Lily, who was sitting with the two girls, rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the morning paper.

"Oh, Granger-Prewett!" Sirius dramatically held his chest and pretended to faint, "Is that how you are going to treat your future brother-in-law?"

Remus, who was sitting a few seats away, spit out his food and looked at Sirius with widened shocked eyes. James and Peter began laughing helplessly, joined by Marlene and a small grin by Lily. Hermione narrowed her eyes and tried to look angry, but even she could not stop the tingling sensation in her cheeks.

"Shut up!" she hissed. James wiped away a tear as Remus tried to hide his head into his hands.

"Oh come on!" Sirius said, jumping off his seat and walking up to Hermione. "The whole school knows that THE GRYFFINDOR CHASER AND THE COMMENTATOR ARE DATING!"

Heads whipped around to see what the commotion at the Gryffindor table was all about. Teachers looked up form their breakfast to see what the notorious Sirius Black had done this time.

"Great!" Hermione hissed, "The people who didn't know now probably know it."

"Are you ashamed of our dear Wolfy?" Sirius asked in a whisper.

Hermione sat up and shook her head. "Of course not!"

"Then?"

Hermione groaned. "What do you want Black?"

Sirius jumped onto the table, right across Marlene. He sent a wink in her direction which she managed to ignore with a mighty look. She might like his abs, but that didn't mean she was one of his adventures.

"You have more brains than Remus." Sirius said, "All of us agree to that. So drop by our dorm room tonight. James has to give you stuff and we have some planning to do."

Hermione suspiciously looked at Sirius. But he jumped off and left before she could question him.

Once he was gone and laughing at Remus' embarrassment, Marlene turned to look at Hermione with a confused expression. "What was he talking about?"

"I'll tell you later." Said Hermione and went back to her food.

* * *

Hermione had been to the Marauders room before. But last time, she had a mission. This time however…

"What in the name of Merlin do you do here?" she asked, pressing her nose tightly. The place smelled like firewhisky, decaying corpses, chocolates and underwear.

"Why, we live here!" Sirius remarked, jumping out of his bed.

"You are a pig!" Hermione said, waving her wand and finally breathing as the smell vanished.

"EWWW!"

Hermione turned to see Peter coming out of the washroom, looking at his dorm with sadness. "What happened to our dorm?"

"This woman!" Sirius said, pointing at Hermione with a shaking finger, "This evil, foul woman cleaned-yes, CLEANED our dorm using a bloody spell!"

Peter shrieked in horror. "How could you Hermione!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. The door flung open behind her and the two other marauders sniffed the room.

"What in the name of Gryffindor happen here?" James asked, sniffing like a dog. "Are you bringing another girl here Siri? Or was I supposed to bring a date? Shit did I forget another date!"

"No!" Sirius said, still pointing at Hermione. "This girl cleaned our dorm with a spell!"

"You did?" Remus asked excitedly. "I have been trying to do that for days!"

"Traitor!" Three voices said together. James turned to Hermione and said, "Prewett, stop crossing the line!"

"Stop harassing my girlfriend!"

There was a moment of silence as Remus blushed and Hermione looked away from any prying eyes. James, Peter and Sirius grinned and Sirius and Peter began making kissing noises.

"Girlfriend?" James slowly turned his head towards the werewolf.

"Shut up!" Remus hissed, blushing harder.

"All right James." Hermione said, turning around and facing him. "What do you want?"

"Details, on how you two got together!" James said with a love sick eyes.

Hermione stared at him with a bored expression till he broke.

"All right, I called you here for two reasons. First," James walked up to his trunk and took out the Invisibility cloak. "To give you this."

Hermione excitedly held the cloak. She had now lost count how many times she had disappeared under the very same cloak, but now, it was a younger, better cloak.

"Now there are a few rules to use with this piece of art." James said, looking at Hermione as if giving a lecture. "It is a family heirloom, which I am assuming you already know."

Hermione nodded.

"So, no matter how much I trust you and whether you are our wolf's girlfriend or not," Remus growled which James ignored, "You need to take somebody with you when you are going to this adventure of yours. And Remus is your boyfriend, I have a date everyday which I am likely to forget and Peter is well, busy. So you will be accompanied by none other than our handsome Sirius."

"NO!"

"O, don't resist yourself!" Sirius said, jumping in front of Hermione. "I know I am utterly irresistible. I am pretty sure Remy here won't mind."

"I am not one of your adventures Black!" Hermione sneered. "And the day I sleep with you will be the day when I have no body to turn to."

"Ah, don't make it so hard on yourself!"

Remus took a step towards Sirius which made him immediately back down. James cleared his throat and looked at Hermione with a business like expression.

"Second, we need your help."

Hermione looked up with a raised eyebrow and asked, "What help?"

The four marauders exchanged a glance and looked depressed.

"We need your help in a prank." Peter offered feebly.

"What? No!"

"PLEASE!"

"NO!"

"Please and we will help you in whatever you need."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue but saw four heartbroken faces, one of one which now happened to be her boyfriend-yes, her boyfriend!

"FINE!" she groaned.

* * *

Hermione smiled as various Slytherins dropped down in front of her. Lily was the only one who refused to play tired.

"Is this your way of humiliating us?" asked Gayle with a sneer.

"This is my way to train you." Hermione offered. "You all have learnt dueling among yourselves. If you want my protection, you need to be fit. And that's exactly what I am doing. I ran with you as well in case you did not noticed."

"They have Potions for that you know." Severus pointed out and then began breathing heavily.

"I prefer to be in touch with both my muggle and wizard side." Hermione said, panting herself.

Once everybody stood up, Hermione checked her muggle watch and said, "All right everyone! No meeting on Saturday.

"We can come here to practice?" Young Darcy asked.

"No!"Hermione said and everybody, except Lily, wondered why so.

As they began walking out, Regulus walked up to Hermione and smirked. "Get ready to lose this match Prewett."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. In the same playful banter, she said, "We'll see Black."

* * *

"So why exactly are you pacing in front of a-oh, okay! WOW!"

Hermione smiled as the door materialize in front of her. She turned to see a stunned Remus behind her. Taking him by his hand, she smiled. "Come on!"

They stood there, in an open hall. The moonlight lit up the trees around them and they illuminated with fairy lights. A small table was set in the middle, with two chairs and empty plates. Hermione pulled Remus along with him and sat down.

"How in the name of Godric did you manage to do this?" Remus asked, looking around.

"I didn't do much." Hermione said happily. "This is called the Come and Go room. It changes into anything that you need."

"Wow!" Remus breathed. He looked around and smiled. "So can it turn into a safe place for me on Full Moons?"

"Probably." Hermione said. It was possible. Why hadn't she thought of this before?

"Really?" Remus asked, open mouthed, "I was just joking."

"But Remus you are right!"

The two sat in silence for a while, each in their own thought. Finally, Hermione jerked her head and said, "Tell me what you would like."

Remus pretended to think and said, "Waffles."

Hermione laughed and waffles materialized on his plate.

"Whoa! You can't create food out of thin air! That's against the laws!"

"Calm down Remus." Hermione said, shaking her head, "It works the way things work in the Great Hall."

"Oh!" Remus ran his hand through his hair and blushed. "Let's eat shall we?"

Hermione nodded and the two dug into their food.

* * *

 **Short date and lives are going on...am i going too fats in their relationship? Or is it okay? Next chapter-Quidditch match between Gryffindor and SLytherin and something is bound to happen!**

 **Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15-The Quidditch Match

**RadGrandma: Here's an update! Hope you like it..**

 **Roon0: Thank you…..Hope you have reached till the last chapter and enjoyed t as well.**

 **InfernalBooks: That's a brilliant idea. But by know, I think you know my mind never works straijght!**

 **GeekMom13: Thank you! If that is your pleasure-well, so that you know, the fun has just begun!**

 **Guest: Thank you! You make me blush!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15-The Quidditch Match**

The night had already fallen by the time Hermione walked out of her dorm. One of the blessings of having the Invisibility Cloak was that now she didn't have to be as careful while moving out.

Draping the cloak carefully over her, Hermione walked out of her dorm and down to the common room. She froze when she saw the four marauders, all sitting around the fireplace.

"You think so?" Sirius seemed to be asking. Remus nodded affirmatively.

"And it is just not because she's your girlfriend?" James asked, leaning forward.

Hermione carefully took a step back. They were talking about her!

"Hermione is…" Remus sighed. "I can't really explain it guys. We had such a nice dinner last night. And then it just clicked." He lowered his voice. "She is a member of our pack!"

There was momentarily silence. Hermione tried to digest this little tidbit of information. She knew well enough how werewolves treated their packs. For them, friends, families and acquintces were secondary-packs came first.

"So she is your , like what, mate?" Peter asked, or rather squeaked. Remus shook his head and buried his head in his hands.

"I am not sure Pete. I like her a lot, but I have never met a werewolf before and I can't trust my instincts always. But I know for sure that she is my pack."

As Hermione digested this additonal information, she almost coiuldn't believe her ears. How could she react to the following information? How exactly?

"Look," James said, glancing at a drooping Peter, "We have a match tomorrow. We're all already drowsy. I would say, let us sleep on it. We will discuss this later."

There were nods of agreement as everyone stood. Hermione carefully moved aside, waiting for them to leave.

Remus was first, whose senses were very high at the time near full moon so he ignored her. Sirius and James were walking hand in hand like an old couple. Peter came last and he stopped just beside Hermione.

"What's it Pete?" Sirius asked, yawning.

"I am coming in a second." He offered. The others nodded and went forward. As soon as their fottsteps disappeared, Peter turned to look at the empty place where Hermione was supposed to be and said, "If James finds out that you are going somewhere witout one of us he will have a fit."

Hermione slowly slipped the cloak back, looking at Peter with narrowed-cat like eyes.

"How did you know I was here?"

Peter shrugged. "I know the cloak well enough."

"It is James' family heirloom."

"We all know how reckless he is."

Hermione couldn't help but agree. She threw a questioning look at the boy's direction.

"Don't worry, I won't tell." Peter said and yawned."Gotta go I guess. So you were never here, you didin't hear our converstaiona and you definitely weren't using James' cloak."

"Why are you doing this?" After all these years, she still had a small part in her where Peter was Pettigrew, _Wormtail,_ a Death Eater.

"I don't know." Peter said. "Consider it a small debt. I will call for it when I need it."

Hermione thought. Not really a bad idea.

"Thanks Pete."

"Good night Mione."

With a sudden newfound trust and nickname, Peter climbed up the stairs and Hermione pulled the cloak up once more and walked out of the Comon room.

* * *

Hermione had personally only been in this version of the room once before. In her first Seveth year.

 _Fire._

Hermione shook her head. This was not a time to dwell on the past. Carefully draping the cloak over her body, Hermione began to work.

She didn't exactly remember where the diadem was. It was on somebody's head? Rowena Ravenclaw's maybe? Uhh! What was wrong with her?

Shaking her head, Hermione closed her eyes and took three long breaths. Openeing them, she began her work.

She saw a pile of books, a pensieve, some more books, an asortmen of necklaces and rings but no statue or diadem.

After a long tiring search, Hermione cast the Tempus charm. It was 4 in the morning. If she went back now she would still have enough time to take a small nap.

Determined, Hermione turned only to feel a Dark presence arund her. Slowly turning back, she came face to face with the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw. Strong, proud and determined and on her head was the diadem.

It felt like a lifetime ago when she had last seen it.

 _Technically, it has been a lifetime._ Harry's voice said inside her head.

Hermione shook the voice away and slowly climbed up the pile beside the staue. As she came face to face with the diadem, she felt depressed, isolated, sad, much like being a Dementor.

 _And Harry was himself a horcrux. How did he rmanage?_ Ron's voice asked.

 _It was not a big deal!_ Harry's voice said.

Hermione was clever enough to know not to hold the diadem in her own hand. Transfiguaring a book into a cloth, Hermione carefully picked it up and dumped it into a box she had transfigured. Even from witin the box, she could feel the negative vibes.

Shuddering, Hermione climbed down the pile and draped the cloak of Invisisblilty over herself.

One horcrux was now in her possession. She was one step closer to her goal.

* * *

The January chill was already creeping into the great castle of Hogwarts. Students were shivering, but nevertheless wrapped their mufflers around their neck, slowly walking up the stands. Two towers, one with a red and gold lion and other with a silver and green snake were shouting and cheering. One Peter Pettigrew was going around, getting the bets ready for the day.

"Hey McKinnon!" Peter greeted a third year Ravenclaw with a smirk. "Who do you think will win today? Gryffindor or Slytherin?"

The young boy merely shrugged and looked away. Peter smiled and walked up to another group of approaching students, placing bets.

"MR PETTIGREW!"

As McGonagall's voice echoed in the empty field, Peter ran in the other direction, careful not to bump into anyone. Hermione managed to stop laughing, peeping out at a terrified Peter.

"Laughing at one of our own?"

Hermione turned to see Sirius doing pushups on the ground. "Really Granger-Prewett, show some respect!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked up to where James was stretching.

James looked at Hermione with a smile. "Excited?"

"Terrified." Hermione breathed. The nap she had was not very long as Marlene made sure she woke up and had proper breakfast. James clapped her on the back and smirked. "Oh come on, you will be all right."

Hermione looked at him with a roll of eyes. "It's funny how different you are here and in the castle."

James shrugged. Hermione shook her head and looked at Smith, who was very busy snogging Johnson.

"Hey, HEY!" Captain appeared out of the locker room. "What is the Ravenclaw Seeker doing here?"

"Chill!" Johnson said. "I am merely saying good luck to my girlfriend."

"Better be!" snapped Wood. " If Slytherin find out anything about us…"

But Johnson didn't stay for Wood to finish that lecture. Turning around, he fled after giving a quick peck to Smith. Hermione turned to see Johnson leaving and a Remus Lupin entering the tent.

"Who are you now?" Wood demanded and Remus raised an eyebrow.

"The commentator?"

"Are you one of us?" Wood asked suspiciously.

"Cut the crap Wood!" Sirius shouted and turned to Remus with expectant eyes. Sighing, Remus threw a pendant in his direction which he caught with ease. James literally pushed Hermione out of the way and ran to Remus, who handed him a small handkerchief. Hermione shook her head. Same as always.

Remus managed to get rid of the two boys and walked up to Hermione, smiling brightly.

"Hey!"

"Hey."

The conversation which she was supposedly not suppose to hear played over in her head.

"Excited?"

"A bit."

"You'll be fine." Remus assured.

Hermione looked happily at Remus. Remus kept smiling. Suddenly, he reached out for his back pocket and pulled out a coin.

"What's this?" Hermione asked, looking at the muggle coin.

"Well," Remus said, looking at the coin, "I am not usually a superstitious person, but I consider this coin lucky. I want you to have it for today's game."

Hermione looked at the coin skeptically but looking at Remus' face, accepted it gladly.

"You know what a better gift would be?" said Hermione, "Not making stupid commentaries about me and the team."

"Hermione," Remus said solemnly, "I would love to, but I can't."

Hermione groaned. "Well, I had to try."

"Everyone, get round!" Wood barked. Remus looked at Hermione and said, "I better get going."

With a small peck on the cheek, Remus dashed out of the tent.

* * *

"WELCOME TO THE THIRD GAME OF THE SEASON! GRYFFINDOR VERSUS SLYTHERIN!"

Cheers erupted from all the stands. It was only the most deadliest combination in the Quidditch matches of Hogwarts.

"We have the same team as the last time," said Remus, "Captain Wood, who is extra paranoid today. Stop scowling Wood! Then we have Chaser Fleming, who, by the way, has been approached by the Falmouth Falcons-go Fleming! Chaser Potter who has finally stopped running after one Lily Evans and has started dating a certain blonde from Hufflepuff. And then we have Chaser Granger-Prewett, who is now officially Prewett, but we aren't calling her that, are we?"

Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor stands.

"Beater Meadow is coming in the pitch followed by a very happy Sirius Black. Just so you know, Black is very single and ready to mingle! Last we have Seeker Smith who was just being wished good luck by Ravenclaw Seeker Johnson. Do I hear wedding bells for these two Seventh years?"

"That's it!" McGonagall said, leaning back, "I am not even going to try to correct this boy now!"

"Next is the Slytherin team, we have Captain Flint, the Beater who is very good, not that it matters how much it pains me to say that. He is followed by none other than Beater Avery who has just joined and we remember the last match don't we guys?"

Half the students booed as the Slytherin team walked in ignorance.

"Next we have Chasers Carrow, Gayle and Rivers followed by Keeper Mulciber. Last we have Seeker Black and yes, he is our Beater Black's little brother. Let's see what this little family division means!"

* * *

Peter and Marlene eagerly counted the knuts, sickles and galleons as Lily watched in amusement.

"This is new." She finally said. Peter looked up with a crooked smile and shrugged. "Well, we do have to make it interesting don't we?"

"And look at all the money we get!" Arlene said excitedly.

"You are very rich." Lily commented.

Marlene shrugged and went on counting coins. Lily sighed and turned to look at the match.

* * *

"AND THE GAME STARTS! Here we see Chaser Fleming taking the lead as he takes the Quaffle and bloody hell! Was that Beater Avery?"

"Slytherin scores. Really Gryffindor, what has gotten into you? Potter, Prewett, pay attention! Wood, start doing your work!"

"Looks like Seeker Black has spotted the snitch and who can be on his trail other than his very own brother? Go Sirius and I promise you can have my stash of chocolates and you-know-what!"

* * *

Hermione looked around. They were failing. Unless Smith caught the snitch, Gryffindor was doomed. Her eyes ran where Chaser Gayle was throwing the Quaffle. Immediately, she ducked and flew up high catching the Quaffle in her hands. As she smirked and flew towards the goal, her head hit something hard. And that was all that she remembered.

* * *

 **DING DONG DING! SO, what do you think happened? Let e know in your reviews!**


	16. Chapter 16-Healing

**I love new story: Thank you!**

 **Guest 1:Here's more**

 **Guest 2:Aww! SO sorry for the wait**

 **IMPORTANT: my exams are staring and they are hell. SO I'll update every fortnight. Though even that is also not so sure. Maybe every second Sunday?**

 **I don't know. Review please!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16-Healing**

Hermione has been through a lot of pain a lot of times. But this, GOD! This was something new. She had been Crucioed, she had been tortured, but her head had never hurt so much.

As she slowly opened her eyes, she saw white curtains.

 _Hospital Wing._

What happened? She pressed her memories. What was the last thing she remembered? Getting the diadem? No, that was the night before. Remus giving her a coin before…before…The Quidditch Match! She had been hit by a buldger!

Hermione slowly turned her head to face a young werewolf dozing off in the chair beside her bed. Hermione couldn't help but smile. He looked so peaceful, his knees pressed to his chest. He did look kind of uncomfortable, but Hermione was focused on her pain rather than anybody else's.

Hermione continued to stare at her boyfriend.

Remus Lupin. Her boyfriend. Hermione had to agree it was weird to call him that. There would always be a part of her that would remember him as Professor Lupin. In fact, he looked much like Professor Lupin at that particular moment.

The late night conversation came back to her.

 _She is a member of our pack!_

Hermione thought over that particular sentence. Last night- or had it been longer?- Hermione had taken the diadem and suddenly, she felt tired. She felt like the way she had in her first Seventh Year, always on the run. Suddenly, she felt the need to talk to someone.

 _Don't be ridiculous! You didn't talk to anyone the first time around!_

Well, first time around she also didn't live through a war!

Shaking her head, Hermione scolded herself. It was her mission. Pack member or not, she couldn't burden anyone with her story.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a groan from the next bed. She tried to move her head, but a new jolt of pain shot through it. Groaning slightly, she tried again. For Godric's sake, she had faced a war! Why does a small buldger bother her so much?

Struggling, Hermione finally managed the turn. The first sight she had was of the pile of covers. Second, ofa huge head. It took her no more than a moment to realize that the poor person had been hit by a hex. As the white covers slowly slid down, Hermione realized it was Avery.

"Wha…"

As soon as she muttered this, Remus' eyes flew open. He sat up straight and bent towards Hermione.

"Hey Hermione. Are you all right?" he asked kindly.

Hermione turned and opened her mouth but being in a lot of pain, she barely managed to nod. Knowing that she couldn't speak, she turned her head to the other bed.

Remus' features darkened. "He was the one to hit you."

Hermione's eyes widened. Her expression said, 'Don't tell me you did this."

"I didn't." Remus whispered, raising his hands. "It was James, Sirius and Peter. I was here. They have got a week's detention."

Hermione wanted to get angry but she smiled fondly. It was nice to know that somebody had her back.

"Marlene dropped by earlier." Remus informed her. "You have been out for a few hours."

Hermione managed a nod. Remus smiled. "Get back to sleep. I will wake you up when it is the time for your potions."

Within moments of said words, Hermione slipped back into a deep sleep.

* * *

When Hermione next woke up, it was daytime. Sunlight streamed through the window. Hermione felt a tingling sensation. She turned her head to see the bedside table adorned with chocolates. Remus was nowhere to be seen.

"Awake Miss Prewett?"

Hermione turned her head to see Madam Pomfery. Smiling faintly, Hermione nodded.

"Let's get you your potions." Madam Pomfery said, helping Hermione sit up. "With the amount of time you spend here, we must as well assign you a bed all to yourself. "

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle lightly. Madam Pomfery fed her and lay her back down. "Sleep. You need a lot of rest."

* * *

The next few times Hermione woke up, she was fed, helped and sent back to sleep. Finally, some time later, she was able to speak again.

"Remus." She groaned. Remus looked up from the book he was reading and said, "Yeah?"

"Why-Why is a small buldger hit paining so much?"

Hermione watched as Remus' expression darkened again. "It was not a normal buldger Hermione." He said, "It was a professional one with extra enchantments on them."

Hermione tried to digest the tidbit of information. Gulping, she croaked, "Is-is who did it found?"

"We thought it was Avery." Remus replied. "As soon as you fell on the pitch, James and Sirius shot towards you. The way Avery was grinning, we were sure it was him. Peter was the first one to react, sending a hex towards him. Next were James and Sirius. I was spared because I was still in shock."

Remus chuckled lightly. "But after being attacked, Avery said it wasn't him. We are still trying to catch the culprit."

Hermione nodded numbly. Her eyes began drooping. Remus slowly patted Hermione on the head and said, "Sleep. You need it."

…

* * *

It was late at night when Hermione again stirred awake. It was a feeling for Déjà vu. It only got creepier when she heard, "Prewett."

"Snape." Hermione groaned. "Back again?"

"We have information." She heard someone say and turned to see Regulus standing there. The two were the only ones to be there.

"You have decided to change sides?" Hermione joked. Regulus snorted.

"No." Snape said silkily and for a moment he reminded he of his older self. "We have information who attacked you."

Immediately Hermione's head snapped, causing in a new jolt of pain.

"Ouch!" She held her neck protectively and turned to the two boys. "Who?"

Snape looked at Regulus expectantly. Regulus shifted slightly on his leg.

"It was Flint." He whispered. "I overheard him boasting to some Seventh Years."

"Flint has been very excited for a few days." Snape added. "He is going to receive his mark at the end of this year."

Hermione thought for a moment. Marcus Flint was not, as far as she could remember, a Death eater. In fact, he was killed by the Death eaters at one of the occasions.

 _So was Regulus, the first time around._

Hermione shook her head and turned to look at Snape and Regulus.

"Thank you."

Snape nodded curtly. Regulus said, "Get better soon."

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"We need our trainer back." Snape added. "And yes, we have been running like you told us. Though you have to handle Gayle once you come back. She is trying to take over."

"Is Lily handling everything well?"

Hermione saw a bit of blush creep on Snape's face. He wasn't very good in hiding his true feelings then.

"Yes." He answered after a pause. Regulus snickered and Snape shot him a dirty look.

"We should get going." Snape said hurriedly and turned without any other explanation. Regulus and Hermione exchanged one last knowing look and soon Hermione was alone again.

* * *

"GRANGER-PREWETT!"

Hermione groaned. The boys had detention only for a week. Why did she forget that?

"How is our wonderful chaser?" James asked, settling himself on a chair beside her.

"And how is the new girlfriend of Moony doing?" Sirius grinned, making himself comfortable on Hermione's bed's foot.

"I have brought more chocolates." Peter said, smiling. Remus followed, looking smug.

Of all the three, Hermione only acknowledged Peter.

"Why, Granger-Prewett!" James said, dramatically placing his hand on his heart. "I am hurt!"

"We hex that Avery for you," Sirius said, being a Drama queen, "and you only pay attention to Peter?"

"He was the one who did it first." Hermione said causing the small boy to beam.

"HERMIONE GRANGER-PREWETT!"

Hermione immediately hid inside her covers. She knew that voice so well.

Marlene jumped on the bed and began hitting Hermione with the pillow.

"Why. Do. You. Always. Go. Looking. For. TROUBLE?"

Hermione smiled and slowly slid the covers. Smirking, she said, "I don't go looking for trouble. It usually finds me."

Marlene groaned. Hermione peeped behind her to see Lily fighting with James but not before flashing her a smile.

It was an odd group, but yeah, Hermione was happy.

* * *

 **Okay, so i really really want a number of reviews. You like it, you don't like it-TELL ME! I am having some writer's block lately. I can take as many ideas as I can. SO REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17-The small times

**Guest: Here's more!**

 **Heleana1: Thank you! Here's the next chapter!**

 **Infernalbooks: Ha! You are right. But well, Avery WAS one of the suspicious kids at school so…..**

 **Lochatdecheshire: Merci Beaucoup! Enjoy this chapter!**

 **BETA: MaeSilverPaws1**

* * *

 **Chapter 17-The small times**

"Honestly Hermione, I think we should move to the Hospital Wing!"

Hermione groaned as Marlene spoke.

"I mean, why bother living in the dorm rooms when you love the Hospital Bed so much? After all, it's fitting you move there! Do you need any help with the packing? I would loooove to help you!"

Lily snickered from behind her book, earning a glare from the scolded one.

"See, even the plants outside this window now recognize you! Hermione Prewett, the official resident of Hospital Wing Bed no 3. Do you think we should etch your name around the edge?"

Hermione sat up and glared at Marlene.

"Oh stop giving me that look!" Marlene snapped. "It seems like you are in love with this place!"

"For Merlin's sake, stop Marlene!" Hermione finally exclaimed.

There was utter silence except for the chatter of students from around and the tinkering of bottles, probably made my Madam Pomfrey.

"I know that I end up here, but it's only because…"

"Of your seer properties?" Marlene finished.

Lily's book dropped from her hand. Both the friends turned to look at the red-head as her eyes widened.

"You are a Seer?"

Hermione cursed. Lily didn't know!

"Yeah," Marlene said dryly. "It's only a matter of time before she starts talking about our futures!"

"I know about your future." Hermione said and immediately regretted it. What she knew was never going to happen. She was making sure of that. But…

"Do I become a Charms mistress?"

"Do I get married? Please tell me no!"

"Am I an Unspeakable?"

"Do the Cannons ever win a match?"

Hermione stared at Marlene with a weird expression on her last question. Lily turned to Marlene and said, "Really? That's what you want to know?"

"What?" Marlene looked at the two girls. "I can place some bets and win!"

Hermione rolled around, faced the pillow and began to rest, but not before shouting-"I AM NOT TELLING YOU ANYTHING!"

* * *

It was a few days later when Hermione was allowed to leave the hospital wing. Marlene and Lily, thankfully, were in their classes. She preferred to walk to the dorms alone.

Hermione smiled. It was only a few months back, she had hated the girl named Lily Evans. But with every fleeting moment, this girl was becoming as close to her as Marlene was.

And Hermione had begun to notice similarities.

Lily wrote her g's like Harry. Lily wrinkled up her nose like Harry. Lily would smile slowly, trying to hide it like Harry used to do. Even when afraid, Lily would always stand up. Just like Harry.

Hermione looked up to see the Quidditch Pitch. She was walking towards the Gryffindor Common Room, but she didn't realize how she had reached there.

Slowly taking steps towards the barren ground, Hermione looked up. Everything was just the same way it would be twenty years from then. She would be sitting on one of the stands, cheering for Harry. Not playing with James or Sirius.

A few years later, Hermione would have slowly supported Ron as he played Keeper. Maybe this time around, he wouldn't date Lavender.

Hermione sighed. The future scared her. She knew she would defeat Voldemort-she had every possible tool. But then what next?

Hermione was a soldier. Ever since she entered the wizarding world, her life revolved around planning and fighting. Could she ever have a normal life? And what would a normal life be for her?

"'Mione?"

Hermione winced and immediately turned. There standing was none other than Peter Pettigrew.

"Hey, Pete." Hermione smiled forcefully. Peter narrowed his eyes. "Are you all right?"

Hermione sighed. "Honestly? No."

Peter walked up to her, with a concerned look. "What's wrong?"

"Everything," Hermione exclaimed. "We are at war here Peter, aren't you afraid?"

Time slowly ticked and Hermione saw as various expression passed through his face. Finally, he said, "Yes I am. My mum's a muggle. My granddad was a muggle. From what I have heard, this Lord-everybody calls him You-know-who, He is attacking people like me. SO yeah I am scared. But you shouldn't be-you are a brilliant witch! And you have friends."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean? You have friends as well."

Peter grimaced. "Not really." He whispered. Shaking his head, he looked up at Hermione and smiled. "But that doesn't matter. If anybody, you shouldn't worry. And didn't you just get out of the hospital wing? Let's get you back in!"

Before Hermione could question him, Peter was pushing the girl inside and all the way up to the Gryffindor Common Room.

* * *

As Hermione reached her dorm room, she found Knight, her beloved Owl, sitting on her bed with an expression that matched a frown.

"What?" she asked looking at the owl.

Knight tilted his head and gave a disapproving hoot.

"You are weird." Hermione said and took the letter tied to his leg. Knight meanwhile, gave Hermione what could only be called a shake of the head and flew out. Hermione opened the letter and began reading.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _If you experience one more near Death experience, we are getting you out of Hogwarts!_

 _ **One more? I say get her out this instance!**_

 _ **I SWEAR! IF ONLY I WAS ALLOWED A HOWLER!**_

 _Shush Molly! As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted by my sister, try staying safe for a change._

 _ **Hermione, I know Gideon has said that you are the best Chaser after him, but I am sure there are others as well. Take a break!**_

 _Don't you dare! Quidditch is life, it is-_

 _ **Honestly Gideon! OUR POOR SISTER ALMOST FELL TO HER DEATH AND YOU ARE STILL SUPPORTING THAT SAVAGE GAME?  
**_

 _Molly! Thou hurt me!_

 _ **Oh shut up! Hermione, be glad this isn't a howler. Now, this is a warning. If you get harmed again in any way, we are getting you out! And that's final!**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Fabian,**_ _Gideon, and_ _ **Molly.**_

 _ **P.S.: Please don't put yourself in harm dear!**_

Hermione couldn't help but smile. She loved her family!

…

"And the dictator returns." Gayle said dryly.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Muggle references? I am impressed, Gayle."

Gayle scowled at Hermione, which was strongly reminded of Pansy. She turned to everyone and said, "I heard you are managing well."

"We are managing," Darcy said. "But till when are we going to run around?"

"Every day." Hermione said in a no nonsense tone. Groans erupted from everyone. Hermione smiled and raised a finger.

"But," she said, "We are going to start duelling practices. So, pair up!"

Everybody looked at each other excitedly and paired up.

"Now, before we start," Hermione said, walking, "You should know some things. All of you come from pureblood families and have friends among purebloods. So when you fight, a real fight, the Death Eaters in front of you will be people you know. Black,"

Regulus turned. "You will be facing you eldest dearest cousin and brother in law. Rivers, you will be facing your elder brother's best friend. Many with whom we go to school today will be against us on the battlefield. SO here's what I say-when out there, do not show mercy. They will cast the three unforgivable, and you have to fight them, not curse it back."

"But we know how to do it!" one of them shouted. Hermione tried to find the speaker but failed. However, she said, "So do I. I can curse an Imperius on you right now and make you dance around. I can cast the most painful Crucio you have ever experienced. I refuse to use the killing curse, for it is too savage. But I can use those curses too, and I refuse to do so. That is what's going to make you different."

"So, know how to defend yourself, forget all relations in the battlefield and do not use the unforgivable. START!"

* * *

The gathering was tiring. Lily hadn't shown up and Hermione wasn't exactly in a mood to work with Snape. The Slytherins fought nicely-being trained form the beginning, they were spot on. But they were too overconfident.

She reached the Common room, muttered the password and climbed in. Immediately, there was Marlene.

"Where were you?" she asked her hand son her hips. "Missing from the hospital wing, last seen in the dorm and missing. DO you want to give us a heart attack?"

Hermione decided to ignore her and crashed on the foot of the couch, near Remus' legs. He was reading a book, but he smiled, looked for a moment and kissed Hermione gently on her head.

"Are you ll right?" he asked.

"Could have been better, but could have been worse."

Remus chuckled and said, "I have made the notes and colour coded them. Hope that helps."

"You are an angel!" Hermione muttered and closed her eyes. Marlene kept shouting as Hermione sighed. She was going to have a long lecture afterwards yet again.

* * *

 **So….as I said, fortnightly updates. I just planned out the story and it is reaching some 63 chapters-so no, I am not going to leave this story anytime soon.**

 **What did you think? Good? Bad? Worthy of a review?**


	18. Chapter 18-Off to the Mission

**A/N: Okay…so I have no excuse except writer's block and school work. But, I have all the chapters planned out so yeah!**

* * *

 **Lochatedinshire: Merci Beaucoup! Hope you enjoy this one as well!**

 **Coolerthancool99: That is actually very encouraging! Stay around and thanks!**

 **GeekMom13: Thank you!**

 **Emiliya Wolfe: thank you! And no, I am not German. I would die if I was because I do not know German!  
Hermione and Rabastan? Well, I assure you, that isn't happening. Hermione is very happy among the marauders. I highly doubt she will ever go to a person who killed her first love. But Rabastan is a very important figure. If you really want to know what she feels, read the one-shot That one Time. As for details, those will only come in flashbacks.  
Thanks for the input, and I will try to take them all in.**

 **Guest: Here's the update!**

* * *

 _ **And yes, That One Time is a short one-shot Prequel. Give it a try. Though warning, it is a bit dark!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 18-Off to the Mission**

"Here's the cloak!" James said, handing it carefully over to Hermione. Rolling her eyes, Hermione sighed quietly. There was no need for officially doing it!

"And here's Sirius." He said, pushing a grinning boy in her direction.

"Now off to your errand!" James said enthusiastically, like an eager mother sending her daughter on a date. "And when you come back, you help us with the prank!"

Hermione nodded solemnly. She knew there was no way she was getting out of this mess.

"And now, I entrust you with me best mate-Sirius Black!"

"What do you mean entrust me?" Sirius said, offended, "I am not a piece of art!"

"Oh but you are my dear Padfoot!" James said, smiling devilishly. "Off you go!"

Sirius grunted and Hermione rolled her eyes. She wasn't in a mood to be disturbed. Her mission was simple-get into Dumbledore's office, grab the books and leave.

Remus pulled Hermione as Sirius fought with James.

"Be safe, all right?" he said slowly.

"I will be." Hermione smiled. "And with that dog…"

Remus chuckled. "You sure you can't tell me what it is?"

"Pretty sure." Hermione said. Remus looked defeated, but he smiled and hugged her. "Good luck."

* * *

All the way, Sirius and Hermione were pushing and tripping over each other. The cloak was small and to fit two grown people within it-well, it was a hard thing to do.

"Mind your foot!"

"Care to see where you are walking Prewett?"

"Can you be less annoying?"

"Can you be less intimidating?"

Students, who were sitting and minding their own business, were definitely terrorized by the voices that came out of nowhere. Especially if they were followed by a grunt of a groan or a growl. There was no ghost in sight and no paintings for that matter.

They did encounter Professor McGonagall and barely managed from bumping into her.

When the two finally reached the Griffin, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, she was one step closer to her destination.

And then it hit her. She didn't know the bloody password!

She could hear Ron and Harry giggling in her mind. They were laughing at her absentmindedness. Of course, anybody would if the brightest witch of her age would forget to get the password!

"Tense darling?" Sirius asked cheekily. Hitting Sirius with a harmless hex was one of the first thing on her list for that day. But Sirius laughed and said, "Acid Pops."

The Griffin moved, revealing the spiral staircase. Hermione's mouth fell open, her eyes drifting between Sirius and the staircase.

"Wha..How?"

"We Marauders know more than we let on." Sirius grinned. "Now come on!"

Hermione didn't get to ponder as Sirius pushed her up the stairs. With every step, Hermione came closer to a feeling of dread.

What the hell was she thinking? Robbing one of the greatest wizards who ever lived? He must have caste ton of spells and enchantments!

Of course, she had done her homework. Years on the battlefield and living among books, she knew exactly what to do to get the books out. But that didn't stop her heart from stop beating.

"Now what?" Sirius asked.

Hermione raised her wand hand. It was shaking vigorously. But Hermione knew she had to do it. As Dumbledore would have put it, 'For the Greater Good.'

She cast a spell to check the wards on the door. To her surprise, there weren't many. Just enough to keep out students.

'Well, good thing that I am much more than a student,' Hermione smirked inwardly.

One by one, she took down the wards. It took much more power than it should, probably because the one who cast it was a very powerful wizard. But without weakening her core, Hermione managed to pull down the wards.

Finally, as she felt the last of it go down, Hermione walked, Sirius in tow and pushed the door.

As the door was finally open and Hermione entered the room, her heart stopped.

The room, of course, was empty. The headmaster was out on an errand. But Fawkes, he was still there.

"Shit." Sirius muttered under his breath.

Hermione began losing the cloak. Sirius shouted behind her, but she didn't listen. She stood there, tall and strong, looking the Phoenix directly in the eye.

The aged bird looked at Hermione with interest. With every fleeting moment, Hermione began to lose hope. Fawkes was loyal to Dumbledore. Even if Phoenix is a noble and free creature, they would never turn on their masters.

He looked at her as if debating himself. As he opened his mouth, Hermione closed her eyes. Why was her plan so messed up?

But no sound came. No screech to alert the teachers. Hermione popped open one eye to see the bird sitting there, minding its own business. He gave her a look that said, 'DO you work and leave.'

Hermione nodded and immediately cast a sleeping charm on all the portraits. Whoever was awake, which were not many, at once dozed off.

Hermione smiled and turned to face an invisible Sirius.

"Lose the cloak." She said.

Sirius slowly slipped it. His awestruck face was quite hilarious.

"You are a bloody idiot, do you know that?"

"Well, I am a Gryffindor."

Before Sirius could come up with a witty reply, Hermione sped off to the bookshelves behind Headmaster's desk. She had about one hour before one of the teachers came to check Headmasters office.

Hermione got to work.

And Sirius, being himself, made himself comfortable on the Headmaster's chair.

Her first attack was in the light book section.

"You aren't getting anything here." Ron said, appearing beside her.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione demanded.

"Helping you remember." Harry said, appearing on her other side. "Now, we are researching hocruxes. Ron's right. You will not find them here."

"I am sorry." Hermione crossed her arms, going red. "I do not remember the two of you accompanying me here the first time I came here to get the books."

"Ah, But Hermione," Ron smiled in the way of twins', "We aren't real, remember? You said it yourself. We are the figments of your imagination!"

Hermione scowled as Ron snickered.

"All right." Hermione said, nodding, "So where should I look?"

"The dark section," Harry replied.

"really? I didn't have that figured out at all!"

Ron snickered as Harry scowled at them.

"Getting my sarcasm? Good to know."

"Try living with pranksters."

"She got you there mate."

Hermione groaned and said, "Whatever. Now help me look."

As the golden trio walked towards the other section, Sirius snored away. Hermione picked out books as Ron flipped the pages randomly. Harry began scrutinizing the really dark covers and calling out to Hermione at every odd moment.

"This one doesn't have hocruxes, though it has the recipe for the Drink Of Despair. Did you know you had to use somebody's organs for that particular potion?"

"Ron, I am not planning on torturing anyone."

"Hermione, what is this word?"

"DO you think I care Harry?"

The next half an hour passed in a similar way, Hermione searching for books and Harry and Ron irritating her, rather than helping her out.

Her control was being tested when she pulled out the book _Defeating the Dark Arts._

"got it!" Hermione shouted. Harry and Ron grinned and Sirius woke up.

"Whassat?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other, then at Hermione and disappeared. Hermione opened the book and began searching the list of contents.

There it was. Somewhere in the middle. Horcrux.

"You found it?" Sirius asked, walking up to her.

"yes!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Great." Sirius yawned. "Let's get out of here."

Hermione nodded and cast a Geminio on the book. Once the copy was made, she checked the contents once just to be sure that the needed information wasn't spelled to not copy. Sirius interestedly peeped into the book but Hermione was clever enough for him not to catch a word.

As soon as she put the book back, the door swung open.

Sirius looked at Hermione, Hermione looked at Sirius. The cloak was back under the table.

Not knowing what else to do, they ducked and crawled behind a tall bookcase.

"Now, Really Horace!" McGonagall voice was clear and loud. "Snape? That boy has more twisted thoughts than any other!"

"But Minerva," Slughorn seemed to say, "Who else, you answer me. Mulciber? Avery?" he sighed. "There are no good boys in this year!"

"Yes, but…" McGonagall turned silent and looked around at the office.

"Oh, how foolish of me!" she exclaimed. "Albus is out! I only came back an hour ago to check this place!"

"Now Minerva." Slughorn chuckled. "Old age catching up to you?"

"In your dreams Horace." McGonagall said, but the embarrassment was clear in her voice.

"What about your house?"

"Merlin knows." McGonagall sighed. "For the boys, I am choosing Remus Lupin. With Potter or Black as a prefect you know school will fall."

Sirius chuckled under his breath as Hermione smiled proudly at her boyfriend's name.

"What about the girls?"

There was momentarily silence. Finally, McGonagall spoke up.

"I am having a hard time deciding between Prewett and Evans."

"Well, I would say Evans…"

"Because she is your favorite student." McGonagall said matter of fact. "But Prewett is much more serious when it comes to responsibilities."

Sirius nudged Hermione as she rolled her eyes and lightly smacked him.

"But I am sure you have heard about Lupin and Prewett. The last thing I want is my prefects busy in one of the broom cupboards themselves!"

Hermione blushed at the thought as Sirius snickered.

"Well, you have got a point." Slughorn said thoughtfully. "What are we doing here? Albus is not here. We should come later."

There were footsteps and the sound of the door closing. Hermione peeped out to see the empty office. With a sigh of relief, she pushed Sirius out and ran to gather the cloak.

Once under it, the two ran down the stairs and the corridor until they were a good distance away.

"That was close." Sirius said, panting. "Back to common room?"

"You go." Hermione said. "I'll be coming in a bit.


	19. Chapter 19-Things we need to know

**Ktrasberry16: Yes indeed, she is poor! But well, when you decide to play the hero, stuff happens.**

 **DolbyDigital: First of all, A MASSIVE THANK YOU FOR SUCH HUGE REVIEWS!  
Second, your inquiries. I suck at descriptions and I tend to lean towards either description or story so I try and not write descriptions. But chapter one was a long time ago and I am trying to improve. I understand my second chapter was not clear enough. I will probably re-write in some time and make it longer because now that I read it, it gets confusing. But in the excitement of starting a new story-I might have missed some crucial points.**

 **So, uhm, well, sorry for the late update. But writer's block and real life are a dangerous combination. But please review and let me know what you think.**

 **Oh, and HAPPY DUSSHERA!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19- Things we need to Know**

Hermione did not waste a moment as she sped to the room of requirement. The room this time was designed as a library, smelling of old books giving her the best options ever available. Hermione turned and closed the door using the best locking charms she knew. Taking a deep breath, Hermione sat down at the far end of the room, tied her hair up into a bun and opened the book.

 _Horcruxes_

 _Horcruxes are dark objects which store a piece of the soul of a person. In my opinion, it is the darkest object that could be found. Not many know of this artifact-only the members of sacred twenty-eight and a few enthusiastic._

 _To make a Horcrux, one must enjoy killing. The very process shows the darkness prevailing in this artifact. However, as recorder in history, Herpo the Foul had made one. He is the only recorded person to do so. Even Dark wizard Grindlewald wasn't in favor of making such thing._

 _To destroy a Horcrux is a hard task. Fiendfyre is a reliable method-however, not many wizards and witches are capable of casting this spell.  
Next is Basilisk's venom. Basilisk's venom can destroy any object and though, it hasn't been tried, it very possible for this to happen.  
The next is Phoenix Tears. Phoenix themselves are very pure creatures and their tears can destroy any bad thing, without destroying the artifact itself.  
And then, it is rumoured, that a unicorn can destroy a Horcrux._

 _But none of this can be confirmed as there hasn't been any destruction of a Horcrux in centuries._

Phoenix tears. Unicorn.

Hermione closed the book with a thud. She wanted to hit her head repeatedly against a mass of block. Of course, how could she be so blind? Only the purest of creatures could destroy something so dark!

If only, she had remembered this ages ago.

* * *

" _Is he dead?"_

 _Ron asked, slowly approaching the dead body. Voldemort was lying there, like any other man, merely dead. Harry was far too tried to check and Hermione knew he was trying to find Ginny._

" _I think so." The elder girl said, looking at the body. He looked pale-he always looked pale but there he looked pure white._

 _Ron firmly clasped her hand and whispered, "We did it."_

 _Hermione couldn't help but smile as she turned. "yes we did."_

 _For Hermione, standing in the middle of the battlefield beside the dead body of a man wasn't the ideal place for her dream kiss. But well, who cared?_

" _HARRY!"_

 _The kiss was broken abruptly as Neville screamed. Both Ron and Hermione looked around, but their eyes darted high above, above the castle and near the Gryffindor tower._

 _It was a spirit, a spirit that should have been dead. Harry came running out, his fingers intertwined with Ginny's. Soon, all the survivors were standing in the courtyard, bloodied, bruised hurt and scared._

" _You think you could defeat me?" the voice, the dreaded voice echoed through the halls. "You can't! That fool Dumbledore thought he knew me? Well, let him try!"_

" _I WILL RETURN!"_

 _And with that, he was gone and so were multiple Death Eaters who were imprisoned and those who were dead. Nobody spoke-nobody dared to speak._

" _Hermione," Harry at once turned to her best friend. "Do you think…"_

" _He has made more Horcruxes." She finished with a nod. The fear was visible on her face. Ron tightly clasped her hand and turned to Harry, "What do we do?"_

 _Harry looked at Hermione. She was shaking as she spoke, "If Voldemort knew that we were hunting Horcruxes, he sure knows how we destroyed them. We can't use the same way again. And we also have to find what things he made them into."_

* * *

If only she had realized it earlier.

* * *

For the next few days, Hermione mostly sat around and sulked. This wasn't in her nature but what else could she do? She could have saved all of them ages ago! When she had a chance. But no! Her mind, it was more busy in doing Merlin knows what!

"Hermione?"

She looked up from her place in the library to see Marlene staring down next to her. The girl was visibly shaking. Hermione narrowed her eyes as she saw her sweating. Why in the name of Merlin was she sweating?

"What?" Hermione hissed. She didn't mean to, but she did. For the past few days, she had been screaming, hissing and getting angry for no apparent reason at all!

"Are-Are you all r-right?"

"Yes, I am perfectly fine!" Hermione snapped. "Why?"

"Because you are behaving in a weird way."

Hermione turned to see Remus standing there. He was looking concerned and sad. Not scared. That was a relief!

Remus gently slipped beside Hermione. She wanted to push him away but the way he was looking at her-well, it intrigued her.

"Hermione," he said, gently reaching out to her, "You have been behaving really weirdly for the past few days. You are snapping at everyone. You are getting angry for no apparent reason. Are you all right?"

"Do I look like I am all right?"

"No, and that is what is concerning us."

Remus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Once he opened his eyes, he smiled and gently bringing her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"This is not the Hermione we know. She is fierce and she knows it. She is this wonderful girl who never gives up. And the girl in front of me-she is broken. I want to know why. We want to know why."

 _If only you knew,_ Hermione thought. Remus' little speech-it made her a bit brighter. But she still worried. Of the future, of the present of everything that was to come.

"I-" Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I just-feel so lost!"

"Did you not find what you were looking for?" Remus asked, his eyes narrowing. Hermione felt Marlene sitting on her other side.

Shaking her head, she said, "No, I did find what I was looking for."

"So?" Marlene asked.

"I just wish-I just wish I had found out sooner."

Hermione had expected silence, some gasps or something like that. She hadn't expected a laugh!

She turned to look at a chuckling Remus.

"What?" Hermione asked angrily.

"This is so typical Hermione that I cannot even…"

He didn't finish and started laughing loudly. Madam Pince shushed him but there was no use. Marlene joined Remus, laughing and sitting there, clapping her hands like a retarded seal.

Soon, the three were ushered out of the library. Hermione was angry but this time, for a different reason.

* * *

The next morning, the mood in the Great Hall was not good. Hermione had woken up late, it being a Sunday. But as soon as she entered the Great Hall, she knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" she asked Marlene, looking around at the glum place.

Marlene just handed her the morning Daily Prophet.

The headline made everything clear.

 _ **ATTACK IN A MUGGLE TOWN! THREE DEAD! WHO IS BEHIND SUCH MONSTROSITY?**_

There was a picture, of the Dark Mark hovering high up in the air. Even with the black and white picture, Hermione could feel the dread in the place.

"A third-year Hufflepuff's parents lived there," Marlene said slowly. She gestured towards a poor boy who was being comforted by his friends. "He hasn't heard anything. The Ministry, because they were muggles, also isn't paying much attention."

Hermione couldn't believe it. The Ministry never learned!

Immediately, she looked at her boyfriend. Remus was quiet. However, it could be because the full moon was close. The other Marauders were too silently poking their food.

Hermione's eyes darted to the teacher's table. Dumbledore was missing. She had expected that. Professor Sprout was walking up to her student. The other head of the Houses were talking in hushed voices.

It all reminded her of the time Cedric had died.

Hermione's eyes immediately drifted to Peter. He was playing with his food. The boy who was always hungry was playing with his food.

Something nagged her. Something Peter had said a few days ago.

 _You are a brilliant witch! And you have friends._

Hermione wasn't able to understand what it meant at that time. But now, some things began to make sense.

Peter had begun to drift apart already. If she did not interfere soon, Peter will be on the path that led him to his horrible demise.

Hermione did not want to lose the friend she had made.

She shook her head and looked at the Slytherin table. Many had hidden smiled. But she was not interested in those disgusting people. Her eyes darted to the people she trained.

All of them looked positively scared.

Hermione knew she had to do something and she had to do it fast.

* * *

The usual chatter that Hermione was greeted with was missing when she entered the Room of Requirement.

"Really?" she said dryly, slowly loosening her tie. "I was expecting more noise today from the lot of you. Whining and all, seeing that today is running day."

There was no response. Hermione carefully saw the place. The purebloods, all of them, were sitting together, with Lily alone and Snape with a few half-bloods.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Gayle sneered. "What's wrong, Prewett is that now we have to start preparing. We had asked for your protection, not your bloody training! The attack-this is a start. Soon, the recruitment program will begin. Then what?"

"How do you think I will be able to protect you?" Hermione demanded. She was so done with this girl. Gayle reminded Hermione too much of Pansy!

"Why do you think I was teaching you how to defend yourself?" she asked. "Gayle, I am not going to sweep in and apparate us out when these people are taking you. You have to stand up for yourself! I am teaching you how to defend yourself because you will have to fight! You don't know this Dark Lord?"

"And you do?" Gayle demanded.

"Oh yes I do!" Hermione said. "I know this mad man! He is going to ask you to do the worst of things. So what I am trying to do is teach you how to never fall to that level. If you know how to defend yourself in front of your family you will know how to run. I think I explained long ago that you will be fighting everyone you know."

"How will that spare us from the Dark lord?" asked Waters.

"That is what we are going to do today," Hermione said.


	20. Chapter 20-Those small little steps

**A/N: Before you all decide to kill me, hear me out. Life has been hard, with exams and projects and them my chrome crashed so I had to do everything again. I am sorry for the delay. Please don't hate me!**

 **Guest: Thank you! I seem to lack the talent to write longer but I will surely try!**

 **Leonix2009:Thanks a lot! I hope you stay around, enjoying the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 20-Those small little steps**

"You have lost your mind!"

Hermione groaned. These people spoke as if she cared. Well, she did care but they did not need to know that!

"Dueling with the Dark Lord?"

"First of all," Hermione said, finally acknowledging the Slytherins, "his name is Voldemort. If you can't call him that, do not call him anything else. Second of all, I duelled him."

"Well, you are Hermione Prewett!" Lily said.

Hermione couldn't believe Lily bloody Evans was saying that. She looked the girl deep in her eyes and said, "And you are Lily Evans!"

She turned to address the stunned group. "You are going to have to duel him. As I said, nobody is going to save you but yourself. My work is to make you efficient. Pair up!"

Nobody protested. Her stern tone could rival McGonagall's. Immediately everyone was paired up and the room of Requirement was filled with random spells.

At the end of the hour, most of the students were exhausted. Hermione wondered how these people would even survive out there.

"All right, that is enough for today."

The moment the words left her mouth, everyone appeared to be relieved. They all began walking out of the room, exhausted. Lily was leaning on Severus and Regulus watched them with a smile.

Regulus. Hermione's head snapped as a plan began formulating in her mind. As the crowds lessened, she called to him.

"Yes, Hermione?"

Hermione smiled at the use of the first name. It was nice to know he was warming up to her.

"Regulus," Hermione said, lowering her voice and taking him in a corner, "isn't your cousin Narcissa marrying Lucius?"

Regulus nodded.

"Do you go to the Malfoy Manor?"

Regulus raised an eyebrow. "Umm, not very often. But every once in a while. Why?"

"I have some work for you." Hermione said. She knew she could trust this boy. But his mind was still innocent. She did not need to destroy that. "Can you make up a reason to visit him often?"

Regulus scratched his head and thought about it. Hermione prayed he found something.

"Lucius has been trying to get to train me to join his ranks." Regulus finally said. He turned to look at her quizzically. "But why? What do you need?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "I am not sure about it, but I suspect the Malfoys have a small blank diary that belonged to a person named Tom Riddle. It is a small, black cover with blank plain pages. I need it."

Regulus opened his mouth, probably to ask why she needed it but then waved it off. He shook his head and said, "I will try. If I get any information on what you describe I will tell you."

Hermione smiled and nodded. He nodded back and left the room.

Hermione looked around and realized that the room was empty. Taking a deep breath, she walked out of the room and heard the door disappear behind her.

The diary was done. She needed to find the other artefacts. The ring-she needed to retrieve that under someone's supervision. But Hermione wasn't exactly in a mood to tell anyone…

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted as she heard something but she wasn't quite sure exactly what. Hermione shook her head and looked around. The only door close enough as a broom cupboard.

Hermione tried to mind her own business and walk away, but the sounds were too loud and was that Marlene's groans?

The last she checked, her best friend wasn't exactly dating anyone.

Curiosity killed the cat and Hermione knew it. But sometimes it was worth the risk.

She slowly approached the door of the broom cupboard like it was a bomb ready to go off. Very slowly and swiftly, Hermione reached for the door and pulled it in an instant. What she saw made her mouth hang open.

Among some brooms and buckets, standing and making out, were none other than Marlene McKinnon and Sirius Black.

They definitely sensed the intrusion as their eyes snapped open. Marlene and Sirius slowly turned around, their lips still pouting. Sirius robes were half discarded and Marlene's were lying on one of the brooms. The buttons of their shirt were wide open and revealed some things that Hermione really did not want to see.

Sirius' eyes widened as Marlene grinned awkwardly.

"Hey, Hermione." She smiled. "What's up?"

Hermione looked at Marlene, then at Sirius, then at Marlene again. She finally turned around, gaping and sped down the hallway. She had not needed to see that!

Marlene and Sirius? MARLENE AND SIRIUS? Her best friend and her ex-best friend's godfather?

Hermione was running so fast that she did not notice as she bumped into someone.

"Hermione!"

Hermione barely acknowledged Remus looking at her.

"Have you seen Sirius?"

"Why-Why would I see Sirius?" Hermione practically screamed and ran away, leaving behind a confused Remus Lupin.

* * *

That night, at dinner, Hermione faced another dilemma.

After finishing a rather awkward dinner with Marlene and rest of the Marauders, Hermione just sat there, poking her food.

"Herrrrrmioneee!"

Hermione looked up to see a smiling Marlene. Huffing, she went back to her food.

"Look, I know you are confused."

Hermione snorted. Confused? She was traumatized! Honestly, she expected better than Sirius Black from Marlene.

"But he managed…."

Her sentence was cut off as a huge shout was heard out of the Great Hall. Hermione looked up to see a crowd forming at the door and everyone running out. The teachers too stood up in an instant and ran out of the Great hall.

Hermione hurriedly exchanged a glance with Marlene and immediately the two girls stood up and followed the crowd **.**

Pushing through, the two girls saw the four marauders ganging up on Severus Snape and engaging in muggle fight.

"You sick…"

"Shut up Potter!"

Remus was trying to physically restrain James and Sirius at once but Peter was hitting and getting hit by other Slytherins.

Hermione couldn't believe it, James had promised he wouldn't do anything!

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone stopped, looking at the owner of the voice.

Hermione was shaking with anger. She could feel the gaze of the teachers on her who were looking at her gladly, Hermione's eyes were fixed on Snape and James.

"Fifty points will be taken! Each!" McGonagall said. "And detention each for next three weeks. Back to your common rooms everyone, immediately!"

The Marauders, for a change, look ashamed. Hermione was still glaring at all of them, but most importantly Remus. She expected more of the boy-He was the brightest and wisest in all!

The marauders walked to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione wanted to follow them, but she knew better than that. Instead, she just stood back, watching as the crowd dispersed.

* * *

As the owls finally became free and began stretching their wings, hooting all with their might, Hermione clutched her nightgown tightly and holding the lighted wand, walked up to the boys' dorm room. She needed to talk to the boys. She wanted to do it earlier but the girls had just held her back, talking and gossiping. As much as she wanted to leave, she wasn't in a mood to answer any questions. Her day had been really rocky.

Nearing the fourth-year boys' dorm, she could hear hushed voices. Very well-they were awake.

Pushing the door open, she found all the boys huddled on James' bed. Sirius was lying on James' chest and anybody could have thought that they were a couple by the way James ran his fingers through Sirius' hair. Remus was sitting near James' head, whispering furiously and Peter was sitting near their legs, nibbling on a piece of chocolate.

Hermione knew she had to talk to them. For months they had managed to keep the snide remarks and everything to themselves because of James' promise to her over the Christmas. Then why would they suddenly break it? To get back the thrill of being a bully.

Hermione shook her head and cleared her throat. Everyone turned to look at the slightly ajar door and the dark figure there.

Remus sat up straight and Sirius too sat up. James popped up on the elbows as Peter turned around.

"Hermione." Sirius said in the hollowest voice she had ever heard from him.

And he called her Hermione. He would never do that. It was always some kind of loved word of 'Granger-Prewett' to him.

"Come in." James said, answering the unanswered question. Hermione walked in and slowly closed the door behind her. She had come with the idea of scolding these idiots. But they looked worried enough.

"I assume you are here to talk about the fight," Sirius said. Remus was looking anywhere but in her eyes. The uneasiness in her stomach only grew.

"yes," Hermione said. Before she could say anything, Sirius started speaking.

"First of all, we did not start it. That bloody Snivellus was saying things. To us. We lost control and it happened."

"I haven't broken my promise, Hermione," James said, rather calmly. "I didn't make a move. It was Snape who started it."

"What did he say that made you so angry?" Hermione demanded, crossing her arms.

She watched as Remus shifted slightly, his face looking worried. Sirius looked positively ill and Peter had never looked worse. James took a deep breath and said, "Not something you should be worried about."

Hermione merely raised an eyebrow.

"Just assume that it was something bad enough to make us lose control," Sirius said with a nod.

Hermione opened her mouth to argue but Remus slowly shook his head. He would not really do that unless it was dire. She motioned to him to come out and left the room.

As soon as she came out, she felt a presence behind her.

"What could he possibly say?" Hermione demanded. Remus rubbed his hands and ran a hand through his hair, much like James.

"Hermione…." Taking a deep breath, he continued, "He said things. About Sirius' family, James' life, Peter's family and my…condition."

Hermione's eyes widened. She knew Snape had his suspicions but surely he wasn't stupid enough to say that to Remus' face?

"Things he shouldn't have known," Remus continued, "Secrets that none of us want anybody to know."

"I am a…"

"I know. A seer." Remus finished calmly. "But I am sure you don't know these things either."

Remus slowly reached out for Hermione's hands and tightly held them. "I know you are doing this because you care. But, just leave this one."


	21. Chapter 21-We need to talk

**Summary up till now: Hermione walked in on Sirius and Marlene making out, making her freak. Marauders and Snape engage in a fight which makes Marauders highly uncomfortable. You-Know-Who has begun attacking and a Hufflepuff just lost his parents.**

 **So, life's bad. Thanks to all who stood by me during all the while. Especially the guest. I am pretty sure all of them are the same guy, maybe leave a name? You are amazing!**

 **Leonix2009: hanks a lot! Here's the next chapter, hope it is up to the mark!**

 **Avidprof: Well, technically I am not supposed to comment on that. But let us just say-my story will be a bit different.**

 **LiteratureSoccerEntusiast: I know! Don't we all?**

 **Fangirl: Thank you so much! I hope this update is good enough!**

 **xxxLeaniexxx: Thank you!**

 **And finally, to all the guests, thank you so much! Your words mean a lot to me!**

 **Beta: MaeSilverPaws1**

* * *

As the rays of sun wiggled in the Fourth Year Girls' dormitory, Hermione found herself staring at it. The early morning sun always managed to captivate her. It reminded her of what her father used to tell her-

Every day is a new start.

Hermione sighed. Things...they happened badly last night. She had never seen the marauders so scared, so desperate. Even if she knew about them, there sure were some secrets, as Remus had said, that even she did not know. How could Snape possible know things?

Hermione was not a fan of Severus Snape. Unlike Harry, who had absolutely forgiven the spy, Hermione still held some grudges against him. He was the one, after all, who had commented on her teeth. She wanted to change whatever had lead Snape on that way and up till a few days ago, it all seemed so clear. Now, however...

There was a shifting in the sheets and Hermione turned to see Lily wake up.

Lily Evans. Here was another person who confused her. From what she had heard, Lily was a brave girl, very responsible and friendly. Sure, she was all of that even then but Lily wasn't anything like what Hermione had envisioned like.

Her thoughts brought her to Marlene. Hermione did not know Marlene McKinnon, except the fact that she was in the original Order. And in short four years, she had became such a close friend of Hermione's. Hermione would not say that Marlene was her best friend-that place could never be replaced. But she was the girlfriend Hermione had always wanted. As much as Hermione appreciated Ginny and Luna, they were very involved in the war to offer simplicity that Hermione craved.

"Um, Hermione?"

Hermione broke out of her trance as she saw a worried Lily looking at her through her sheets.

"Yeah?" Hermione asked, rubbing her eyes and realizing how tired she had became.

"You have kind of been staring at me for a long time."

Hermione cursed herself. She needed to work on this habit.

"Sorry about creeping you out." Hermione said apologetically and stood up, her aim to make things right that day.

* * *

Hogwarts was buzzing like every day. There was no difference in the excited chatter of the first years who were going to give their first exams in upcoming weeks and in the heated debate between the older student between Veritaserum and some newly discovered Truth Serum.

However, the marauders were strangely silent. Sirius poked around his food as James slowly nibbled on is piece of toast. Remus was reading the newspaper and Peter kept looking at everyone, waiting for someone to start a conversation.

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to Peter. "Are you done with Charms Peter?"

She was sure she had never seen the young boy ever so relieved. "No, Not really." He answered truthfully. "I have been having a problem in the theory."

"Practical?"

"All done."

"Hey Sirius!"

Hermione groaned as she heard Marlene. The sudden smile on Sirius's face and the prolonged kiss between the two was enough to break all soberness.

James was smirking, Remus mouth hung open and Peter looked at everyone confused.

"Finally got the girl, eh?" James said, patting Sirius on the back.

"Marlene!" Remus practically shouted.

Marlene raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I expected better from you!"

Hermione stifled a grin as Peter smiled.

"Well, you expectance level is very high." Marlene said as a matter of fact.

And just like that, things went back to normal.

* * *

The training that day was pretty strained. Every single person kept throwing glances at Snape, knowing full well that he was going to get it bad from Prewett. But the hour came and went and nothing happened. Hermione saw a few knuts and sickles being exchanged. She smirked inwardly,

"Snape, would you wait please?"

There was a collective groan as again money was exchanged. Snape scowled at his house mates and waited behind as everyone left. Once Lily and Regulus, two people who were suddenly becoming fast friends, left the room, Hermione turned to Snape.

"Yes, I started the fight."

Hermione was taken aback. She did not expect Snape to agree so easily. Hell, she hadn't even started interrogating him!

"Looks like Snape was better in his youth." Hermione heard Harry in her head.

"Shut up Harry! According to you, Snape is a god!' she heard Ron say and couldn't help but smile.

"Why?" she asked, looking at the raven Slytherin.

"Because they were worrying me."

Hermione, honestly, was expecting a more sophisticated reply. This was so not what she expected.

"Huh?" was all that she could manage.

"For year," Snape said, "those four have tormented me. Played pranks on me. Sabotaged my potion and mixed my ingredients. So, when suddenly, after Christmas they stop bothering me, one gets suspicious. Nobody can have such a sudden change of heart and definitely not the Marauders!"

Hermione couldn't believe her ears.

"Are you kidding me?'

"I wish I was." Snape said truthfully.

Hermione shook her head and actually laughed. Severus looked at her, confused.

"They haven't been attacking you," Hermione said, "because I asked them not to. Seriously, Severus!"

Severus had the audacity to look a little embarrassed as Hermione laughed. Wow, this was epic.

But then what Remus told her came into her mind. Did Snape know something?

"What did you tell them that got them so angry?"

Now it was Snape's turn to smirk. He looked at Hermione with an expression that almost reminded her of her old Potions' professor.

"Nothing."

"What?"

Snape straightened up, as if starting a lecture. "I did not say anything. I used a spell. It's not a light spell but not dark spell either. I just cast it and they heard me speaking their worst fears. I did not utter a word Prewett."

Hermione looked at Snape, amused and surprised.

"Where did you find such a spell?"

"I did not find it," Snape said, "I invented it."

Hermione had to admit. She was impressed.


	22. Chapter 22-Small Moments

**Happy New Year my lovelies!**

 **AND 100 FREAKIN' REVIEWS? YES! We TOUCHED HUNDRED!**

 **MarilynT: I never said he was a good guy...**

 **Leonix2009: Thank you! I am glad you liked that chapter! Hope this one's good as well!**

 **Helena1: here's the update!**

 **xxxLeanniexxx: I agree! He did invent a few spells.**

 **Padfootl0ve: Thank you! I am glad I got him in character**

 **Seradanon: O, how much I love your suggestion! Yes, indeed, getting married at such a young age is kind of-stupid? I mean, Lily and James did it, probably because of War. We do have a scene with Remus and Hermione here. As much as I love them, getting married wouldn't exactly be y choice. Unfortunately, I too have to make everyone happy so we are following a pairing. But they will definitely not fall in love forget married before school!**

 **Guest: I believe I am not. I hate racism and bullying as well. My sole reason for starting this fic in fourth year was to diverge the path from which Severus had come in canon and to the one he is on here. A year can change a lot- I can tell from personal experience. So the Severus we see is not exactly the one we saw in the books or movies. As big a jerk he was in the books, it can be said that he was also rather-selfish, I guess? And one thing that I always hated was the fact that how, despite having an abusive father and seen bullying, Severus could be so abusive. Of course, some people never grow up.  
So I am not exactly going easy on him-I have just changed the character.  
Thanks for the review!**

 **Penny: Thank you! I agree with all the things you said. I have always shipped Marlene and Sirius. And for you I have included a kind of fluffy moment between Remus and Hermione. Hope it's good enough!**

* * *

 **Chapter 22- Small moments**

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FREAKING KIDDING ME!"

Hermione laughed at James outburst. She did not blame him. Anybody would be as surprised as she was.

Everyone was sitting in Marauders' dorm room. Sirius was cross-legged on his bed, appearing to be thinking deeply; Remus was looking at Hermione with shock, wondering how she got the answer; Peter was looking at everyone, feeling much better and still confused and James was, of course, jumping and shouting.

"He used a bloody spell!" James said to no one in particular. "He used a bloody spell to make us think that he knew our secrets. Bloody buggering hell!"

"Are you sure about this Hermione?" Remus asked, looking at his girlfriend. Hermione nodded.

"I am sure Remus. When I get word from someone, I make sure I have checked every line."

In truth, Hermione had used legilemnes on Snape. As skilled as he was, Hermione knew Snape was still in his early stages of legilemency. She could easily manipulate him. He was the best in the future, sure, but right now he was a boy who was still developing the skill.

"I am glad." Peter murmured. Hermione smiled at him and then turned to Sirius. He was not talking at all.

"Sirius?" Hermione asked carefully. "What are you thinking?"

Sirius looked up, chewing his nails. "Well, if Snape indeed didn't say anything, why are we still worrying? WE HAVE A BLOODY PRANK TO DO!"

James shouted as Peter excitedly stood up and Remus rolled his eyes. Hermione smiled but she knew that deep down, Sirius was thinking something else.

* * *

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked up from her parchment to see Remus slipping down beside her.

"Yeah?" she asked, going back to her work.

"Can we go out?"

Hermione dropped her quill. Slowly turning to look at Remus, she gave him the most unbelievable look ever. Remus, meanwhile, was giving her puppy eyes. Not that it helped he was a werewolf. Apparently, werewolves made good puppy eyes.

"We are dating," Hermione stated in the most direct voice she could.

"Yeah, I know," He said, ruffling his hair a bit, "But we never get to spend enough time!"

Hermione was about to say something when she heard giggling. Turning, she saw a sixth-year couple excitedly making their way behind a bookshelf.

"This doesn't have anything to do with the fact that Sirius and Marlene are together, right?"

Remus looked upset. "Hermione, I am hurt! How can you even think..."

His words were however cut short by Hermione's teacher look. Remus looked down and mumbled a "Yeah."

Hermione, satisfied with his answer, went back to her work. As she dipped her quill in the ink, she said, "Remus, we aren't exactly the most traditional of couples. You are a werewolf, I am a Seer. We are two bookworms."

Hermione looked up at Remus with a smile. Ruffling his hair, she said, "I think being in the library together stands as a date for us."

Remus couldn't help but smile at Hermione's comment. "Yeah, I know. But still...don't you ever want to do some romantic things?"

Hermione dropped her quill. "Remus, we have exams. Then we have a prank to plan. We will do romantic things next year."

"Next year we will be busy with OWLs. Both you and me."

Hermione took a deep breath and said, "Fine. I promise you I will give you enough time to plan a romantic date with all that entails. Can I take notes now?"

Remus nodded and pulled out his own parchment as well, both settling down to taking notes.

* * *

As the week progressed, Hermione found herself more and more in the library. She cut short the time for her Slytherins' practice. They seemed well off and Hermione knew that if Merlin forbid, someone attacked them her 'students' would be able to defend themselves.

As the exams came closer, almost everyone was found in the library; except James Potter and Sirius Black. No, those two hang upside down from a broom to study.

"It helps us memorize," Sirius told her one day.

Marlene and Sirius were getting sickeningly close. Hermione often found herself going green on the display of affection. Other times, she would just look at Remus and either he would look away, blushing, or the two would burst out laughing.

Around three days before the start of her exams Hermione found herself exhausted. She had taken her limit of calming draughts and so Madam Pomfrey had refused to give her any more. When she was getting on everyone's nerves, Remus had taken away all her books and literally forced her away from their study table, ordering her to take a walk. If not anywhere, then in the library, with a huff, Hermione had agreed.

During her forced walk, Hermione found herself in the cooking section. In all honesty, she had never really been a cook that was always Molly. Back in the war days, Harry was the one who cooked for everyone. Still, it wouldn't hurt to take a peek.

As Hermione pulled down a book, she heard a whimper. Slightly taken aback, she looked around only to find no one there. The whimpering grew, and Hermione became uneasy. Putting the book back, Hermione turned to follow the sound.

Carefully taking a step towards the window, Hermione heard the sound getting louder. She knew that voice-It was...someone she couldn't exactly place.

Hermione reached the window, but there was no one there. And yet there was the sound.

Racking her brain, Hermione carefully walked towards the window, her hand extended. She wasn't really surprised when she found a cloth there.

The invisibility cloak.

Grabbing it, she pulled it away. She was shocked to see a crying figure.

"Peter!"

Peter looked up, his eyes red and his nose wet.

"Um, Hi Hermione!" he said, blowing his nose. "How did you find me?"

"I heard the noise." She said. Peter nodded and went back to blowing his nose on the handkerchief.

"What happened?" she asked, sitting down in front of him.

"Nothing." He said quickly.

"Peter." She said, reaching out for his hand. Sniffing, Peter looked at her.

"I broke one of Sirius' quill."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "he doesn't really strike me as a study person."

"It was given to him by Mrs Potter." Peter sniffed. "He was very angry. James defended me but..."

Hermione pitied the boy. It was the

small things like these that must have made him turn in the future. Sirius was very blunt, in a manner of speaking but some people take some things more deeply.

"Peter," Hermione said, inching closer to him. "I am sure Sirius did not mean it that way."

"Didn't seem so."

Hermione did not know how to comfort Peter. Sure, she could go on with comforting girls but boys? The only experience she had been was with Harry and Ron. While Ron had an emotional range of a teaspoon, Harry usually did not get like this. And if he did, she would hug him. Should she hug Peter? That would be very awkward.

"Hermione," Peter suddenly said, "You can see the future right?"

Hermione nodded.

"Am I friends with Sirius, James and Remus then?"

 _No, you kind of sell them off along with Lily and then send Sirius to Azkaban, leading Remus to stay alone for years!_

Hermione was sure that was Ron in her head speaking. But it was the truth.

Not if she had changed the future, however.

"You are," Hermione smiled, placing a gentle hand on Peter's shoulder, "a very good friend of theirs. You have your times of course. Sirius is as bad as he is now -a drama queen. Remus is understanding. You all are friends."

She left the but hanging there. Peter was too sad. She did not need to worry him more.

Peter sniffed and smiled. "Thank you."

Hermione felt bad for lying but that was all she could do for Peter.


	23. Chapter 23-The end of an Year

**HAPPY BELATED NEW YEAR!**

 **Now, before people start hating me and what not, let me please say that life is hard. very hard. I have exams, competitive exams and personal matter to sort out. I may not update for a long time but by no means am I abandoning this story. So please bear.**

 **leonix2009: Thank you! Hermione's sole purpose for coming back was changing things. I think she is trying ard to postpone things from happening.**

 **InfernalBooks: Thank you! I always thought Remus would be amazing if shown the correct amount of love!**

 **MarilynT: Don't worry! I have the perfect idea for Peter!**

 **Guest: Thank you for teh review. I am taking my liberty with her. I mean, saying Harry was the best Seeker was because of his Dad. I mean, if Hermione did train enough, she could be amazing or at least next to James.**

 **Guest: Thank you! Yes, I nee dto add the attacks. See, even Voldemort needs some days off. before Harry Potter, he was a terror so I think he thought all hsi plans through very welll. That is wy I am taking my time with him.**

 **xxxLeaninexxx: Well, let us just say they are not so unloved anymore!**

* * *

"Exams are the bane of our existence!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, re-reading the twelve ways of casting the hovering charm.

"We are young minds. YOUNG MINDS WHO NEED TO BE FREE! But here we are, sitting and learning for exams, some of these things which we will never use in our lives! I ask you, my friends, I ask you! Why such torture for us? What have we done?"

There were murmurs of agreements. Hermione snorted and turned a page, hoping to block the noise through memorizing.

However, Sirius Black was born with a loudspeaker instead of vocal cords.

"My friends, today we stand here, James and I, hoping you would see our reason and boycott these examinations! These are things made to repel us! Made to bury our imagination! Remember, Newt Scamander, THE great New Scamander never really graduated from Hogwarts!"

"Isn't he cute when he is saying stupid things?"

Hermione slowly turned her head, looking at Marlene, who was staring at Sirius with round, puppy eyes. The way she was biting her lip and moving her legs...Uhhh! They reminded Hermione too much of Lavender when she used to talk to Parvati how well she snogged Ronald.

"He is stupid. Period."

Marlene huffed at Hermione's words. "Why do you hate him so much?"

"I don't hate him!" Hermione said, closing her book with a thud. "I just don't like it when someone is stopping me from studying. Also, the whole thing is pointless. We have one more exam, that is Charms and he aces at it. Why is the need for such nonsense now?"

"Honestly, don't know, don't care!" Marlene said, slightly leaning on Hermione. "As long as he is good to me, I am fine."

Hermione sighed. She had really wanted to talk to Marlene about Sirius. Next to the lake out in very public public wasn't really her choice but everyone was either listening to Sirius babble or studying. So what better time than now?

"Marls?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you sure about Sirius?"

Marlene turned to Hermione, her brows frowning and her eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Hermione sighed. "It's Sirius! Sirius Orion Black! He is never true to one girl. Is that what you want?"

"Hermione, darling," Marlene laughed, causing Hermione to be taken aback, "I am not marrying Sirius. Nor are we serious."

Hermione opened her mouth and then promptly shut it, It did make sense. The problem with her generation was that they all were living in a war and everything was going towards a dark future. But even then Ginny did date a few guys and even she went on a few not so important dates.

Well then, life was sorted.

* * *

As Hermione exited the exam hall after the last exam of the day, she felt refreshed like she hadn't in a long time. She could literally hear every single bird out on the branches and see all the vibrant colors of the place.

The time to leave Hogwarts came for too soon and Hermione really wasn't too sure if she was ready for fifth year.

The journey back home was enjoyable as she sat with the Marauders. It was nauseous to see Marlene with Sirius-but Hermione had to bear with it. Lily had gone off with Snape. It was better, or else Hermione knew James would not lose one second without asking her out.

Remus was resting his head on her lap as she silently read her book. Peter was slowly snoring on her shoulder. Hermione couldn't help but smile. This was so different then ever she could have imagined her life.

The landscapes soon changed into houses and before they knew, the King Cross' station was there.

"Now, lovely people," James said, stretching his hands, "If you could allow me, I have to go and take a leave with my parents."

"And I have to unfortunately go back to my family's home." Sirius said with a sigh.

"Don't change Padfoot!" Peter said, waking up and rubbing his eyes.

"Ah Wormy, I won't!" he exclaimed.

"One day," Marlene said, "You have to tell me the story behind these nicknames."

"Of course, my lady." Sirius smirked and with one last sickening kiss, according to Hermione, he sped out.

Hermione looked around. She had made such new good friends and she did not want to leave them.

Only for a few weeks, she reminded herself.

However, that did not soothe her and as happy as she was when she was engulfed into a hug by her parents, Hermione couldn't help but feel that the things were soon going to worsen.

* * *

 **Review please!**


	24. Chapter 24-Old Wounds

**YES, I AM BACK!**

 **Sorry for the long, long wait! Almost six months, phew! I am so sorry, but life was busy trying to screw me up! But no worries, I am back. No promises, because I am officially an adult now and I have responsibilities.**

 **(As if!)**

 **but still. Thank you for sticking around so long!**

 **carolinamaiha: Thank you!**

 **leonix2009: Thank you! Hopefully, this one doesn't disappoint!**

 **xxxxLeanniexxxx: Yes, indeed it is!**

 **Dri Almighty: Thank you so much!**

 **Guest: Thank you! I am glad you enjoyed the story so much!  
I am certainly going to take your suggestion into consideration!**

 **Bettle126: Thank you!**

 **Sheu Costa: Thank you so much! I am sorry this is later than in May.  
I like all the suggestions. Let me see what I can do about it! Dumbledore is going to be coming around soon, in this year, in fact. Hopefully, you will enjoy!**

 **Ara Laufeyson: Aye, here's the update.  
ANd I love your username!**

 **loves to read234: Thank you!**

 **Infernal books: Wow, that was deep! I don't know about their relationship becoming serious...you will see why in a few chapters.**

 **sassy973: Thank you! Here's the update!**

 **kongoroor: Here's more!**

 **WARNING: THis could let a little gorey and dark**

* * *

 **Chapter 24- Old Wounds**

"Fabian, as much as I love you, this is confusing."

Fabian Prewett barked out a laugh at his younger sister's comment. Hermione Prewett found herself smiling as well. It was confusing, as per say.

The brother-sister duo was sitting in a Muggle restaurant. It was nothing out of ordinary. Fabian and Hermione, being as close as they were, often found themselves on a different expedition all over London. Why, only a few days ago, Fabian had taken Hermione on a broom ride all over London. Ginerva and Molly were pissed, to say the least.

Yet, what had made this particular meeting so...confusing was the fact that Fabian had just returned from his work and instead of changing into something better, he had literarily pulled Hermione away. This was new, considering Fabian was often as lazy as a sloth.

The restaurant was almost empty, except maybe two or three occupants. Hermione sipped her water and looked curiously at her brother.

"I just wanted us to spend some brother-sister bonding time," Fabian said, before slowly pulling his wand out. Hermione's eyes widened.

What was Fab doing? They could get into trouble!

He quickly waved his wand put it inside. Hermione arched an eyebrow. Her ears perked up and then she realized.

"Did you just..."

"Put up a silencing charm, yes," Fab said, leaning down. Hermione immediately sat up straight. Fabian was frowning and looking over his back ever so often just to make sure no one was following him. This was rather curious.

"Nobody can hear us." He muttered, before turning to Hermione. "Listen, Hermione, this is important. What I am about to tell you can cost me my job."

Hermione leaned forward. What was going on?

"Look, I am not supposed to be telling you this," Fabian said, shifting ever so slightly, "But you are a big girl and at times, even more, intelligent than Gid and I. So, here's the thing."

Hermione leaned in, worried. She just hoped this wouldn't turn into a joke by her brother's side. But the joke never came, neither did the laugh of her other brother. The silence that lingered in the restaurant was enough to creep her out.

"The Dark Lord is after you."

It was a single sentence, a single sentence to let a chill run down her spine.

Hermione knew it, of course, that after their fight he would have been interested in her. He had...he had known about her. But...

"Normally," Fabian continued, "I would tell you what we tell every citizen. That there is no need to worry and that we have got this under control. But Hermione, we haven't. This guy, he is strong. Bonkers, but strong. I think he comes second to only Dumbledore in his extent of power and politics. Most purebloods are smitten by him. And by most, you know whom I mean. This guy can do anything, I mean anything at all to get what he wants. As an Auror and as a brother, I want you safe."

Hermione nodded. She knew how important things were. It was a crucial time for her to work. She wanted to finish the first war before it even started...

"And I would love it if you withdrew from any upcoming battles."

"WHAT?"

Fabian calmly leaned back, crossing his arms. "Hermione, this isn't your battle. You don't have to prove anything to anyone. I don't understand..."

"No, you don't understand Fabian!" Hermione shook her head, "I have to defeat him. I have to fight him."

"Why?" Fabian almost shouted, "Why do you need to defeat him?"

"BECAUSE HE KILLED MY FAMILY!"

There was immediate silence. Hermione would have realized what she would have said had her eyes not darted behind Fabian's shocked figure.

There, on one of the other occupied tables sat the Lestrange brothers. As soon as she shouted, the two had stood up, their wands out and Hermione barely had time to whip out her wand before they were shouting curses.

"FABIAN, DUCK!"

Hermione put up a shield as Fabian ducked under the table and whipped out his own wand. The brothers were not alone, it seemed. All the people in the restaurant were probably Death Eaters.

Fabian upturned the table, pulling Hermione down as spells hit the table.

"What are they doing here?" Fabian hissed, firing spells from his side.

Hermione fired a curse before breathing heavily, "Probably hunting me."

Fabian grabbed Hermione's arms and pulled her towards another table, both brother and sister put up a shield charm.

Once they were in a corner, away from the door and the attackers, Fabian turned to Hermione.

"You see why I don't want you in this war?"

Hermione turned, her eyes blazing with fury. "This is my war, Fabian."

Hermione ducked as another one of the curses made its way towards them and Fabian hurled another curse.

"They are getting closer," he said, panting, "What do we do?"

Hermione sat up straight, breathing heavily. "We go from defensive to offensive."

Before Fabian could ask what she meant, Hermione stood up straight and began duelling the four death eaters.

Ignoring Fabian's Plea, she moved forward, throwing curses at them.

"Reducto!"

Hermione ducked before shouting, "Perfectos Totalus!"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Protego!"

Hermione continued to duck and fight away the curse until she was duelling with Rabastan Lestrange.

Rabastan Lestrange.

 _Hermione and Ron were running through the streets of London, trying to duck every single spell being thrown their way._

 _Hermione pulled Ron behind a blind turning, hoping it would draw the Death Eaters away._

" _Where the hell are Harry and Neville?" Ron groaned as Hermione peeped over to see the Death Eaters._

" _Probably fighting their own share of Death Eaters," she sighed, shaking her head. "They are confused. You think you can apparate?"_

" _I am not really good at it?" Ron gave a smile and Hermione shook her head. Hermione huffed out a laugh before turning around and ducking as a spell came their way._

" _Blimey! What can a person do get these slimy people off your trail? Sectusempra!"_

 _The Death Eater groaned in pain as Hermione began wordlessly firing spell._

" _How do you do that?" Ron asked, before throwing another spell._

" _I actually paid attention in class, Ronald!"_

 _He fired another spell. "You mean when that slimy Snape was Teaching? Please, I would rat-HERMIONE!"_

 _Hermione barely had time to respond as Ron pushed her away and fired a spell at Bellatrix. When she looked up, Ron was falling down._

" _Ron!"_

 _She clutched him as a gash of blood poured out of his mouth and cuts began appearing everywhere on his body. She looked up to see Rabastan Lestrange grinning, before coming forward to cast another spell._

 _Hermione wasted no time in apparating both of them away from London. But that would never mean that she would forget Rabastan Lestrange._

"Avada Kedavara."

* * *

 **Yes, I am evil and I have left you on a cliffhanger. I promise I will try to update soon!**


	25. Chapter 25-Repurcussions

**A/N: So, one month huh? *laughs nervously*. Sorry about that. I just, I am trying to get back to fanfiction. Trust me, I haven't even updated on AO3. Life seems hard. I legit wrote this whole chapter in my school today, in a copy. My teacher thought I had gone mad, the amount of time I spent talking to myself.**

 **So, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Do let me know what you think of it! And yes, do you have any suggestions? Or any scene you want to see? From prank to a loving buddy scene? Just let me know!**

 **Roon0: I guess we will see!**

 **Demaxtorres: Thank you so much! Here's the new chapter. The real plot has just begun.**

 **Alexa SixT: Thank yoU! Hopefully, you will like this chapter as well.**

 **xxxxLeanniexxx: Oh, you will find out soon enough!**

 **Infernalbooks: *evil grin* read and find out who cursed whom!**

 **LottaVH: Thank you so much! I will take your pairing into consideration, but I have to say I am not a huge Hermione/Regulus or Hermione/Peter fan. They will be good friends though. Don't worry!**

* * *

 **Chapter 25-Repurcussions**

The Ministry of Magic was buzzing with activity on that day. People had everywhere to go. Wizards and witches were in a rush to get to their work places. Somewhere in the wide sea of a hurry, Hermione Prewett sat on a chair outside the interrogating room as her brother Fabian faced inquiry inside.

How could she? Did she really use a killing curse, or was it a bad dream? Was it real? Had she really killed Rabastan Lestrange?

One part of her was happy. She had finally done it. She had finally brought Ron's killer to justice. That part felt no remorse. Rabastan Lestrange deserved what he had got.

On the other hand, the man she had killed was no more than a boy. He had not become the monster she had known. For Merlin's sake, Ron did not even exist! The future that she had come from ceased to exist the moment she had come back and become a Prewett!

But, but there was one time, one future when he had become a monster and he would kill so many people! Who knew, he could have killed Fabian!

Hermione whimpered, putting her head between her hands. She wanted to disappear forever, forget that she had done something so foolish. Hermione used an Unforgivable curse! She could spend the rest of her life in Azkaban and then the whole mission, everything would crumble down to the ground. History would repeat again, Voldemort would rise to power because no one would be there to stop him and nobody would know that she had a horcrux with her!

To top that, Fabian was facing an enquiry at work. He could lose his job, his position, everything. Hermione remembered the way he had looked at her after she had cast the killing curse. He was in a turmoil of emotions-he looked scared. Of her? For her? She had no idea.

Hermione was not even going to worry about the repercussions on muggles because it would mess up her brain further. Oh dear, what had she done?

What had happened to that young girl who just used her mind? Since when was Hermione Granger swayed by emotions?

But she was not Hermione Granger anymore, was she? She was Hermione Prewett-a studious ye practical girl, a brilliant Quidditch Player and a part prankster, a woman with a mission to complete and a person burdened with memories and death of everyone she loved. Would there ever be a Hermione Granger again? Would Dr and Dr Granger have a bushy haired, buck toothed, excited witch in their family again?

Hermione did not know.

"Hermione!"

She did not have to look up to know that Molly was there. Her voice was enough. She was surprised when she heard two pairs of feet making their way towards her, but brushed it away.

Hermione felt a strong pair of hands being wrapped around her, slowly running a hand through her hair. Hermione could not hold it, not any longer. She clutched to Molly for dear life and cried.

For a moment, Hermione could pretend this was Mrs Weasley, Ron's mother and her mother-in-law, an old mother grieving the death of her sons and yet standing straight with a will of an iron. She would understand exactly what Hermione was going through-she would understand the pain of losing a loved one, the remorse of using an Unforgivable and the conflict of emotions within her. Mrs Weasley would understand it all.

Molly pulled Hermione away, looking at her face and the moment just disappeared. The face in front of her was the same, but there were no graying hairs anywhere. There were no signs of old age or the weight of losing a family on her shoulders. This woman only had two sons, still hoping for a daughter. She was still young and she did not understand Hermione's pain. She was merely worried about her sister and brother.

"What happened?"

Hermione turned to see Gideon look worriedly at her. Gideon...her probably knew that Fabian was going to tell Hermione about the war and what it meant for her. Knowing him, Gideon would have never agreed with the plan. He would be so disappointed and worried.

"Fab and I," Hermione hiccupped, wiping away her tears, "We were just out for lunch."

"In muggle London?" Molly asked, confused, "Why?"

Hermione looked at Gideon. The man shook his head. "Later Molly. What happened next?"

"We were talking about," _the war, how I could die, why I should leave the battle to the Aurors_ "about my school and life and I might have shouted about something? When I looked up I saw the Lestrange brothers and before we knew, the restaurant had become a battle ground."

She wanted to say more, explain how she had killed Rabastan Lestrange in cold blood, but one look at Gideon's expression made her quiet.

"Walls have ears here," Gideon whispered, looking around, "We need to wait for Fabian to come out. We will go home and talk about all of this with Mum and Dad."

As if on cue, the door opened beside her. Hermione jumped up a once.

Fabian looked disheveled and irritated. Hermione could tell that he had lost the job. He had lost what he wanted to do, just because of her foolishness.

Just because she allowed her feelings to take over.

"What happened?" Molly asked at once.

Fabian turned to look at Hermione, his eyes judging her. Hermione had never felt so scared and lost under her brother's gaze before.

 _But he is not your real brother, is her?_ A Traitorous voice spoke up in her mind. _They merely accepted you. Doesn't mean he actually accepts all of you._

 _Don't listen to that voice Hermione,_ came Harry's voice, _You know Fabian has always been close to you. He loves you like any other brother._

 _He is just worried and confused, 'Mione,_ came Ron's voice. _Relax._

"I am under probation and have lost my job," Fabian informed the other, two, still not looking away from Hermione, "And there will be a full investigation on wha really happened. Our wands, thankfully, only showed minor hexes and jinks."

Gideon frowned as Molly looked confused. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Fabian refused to answer her. He walked towards Hermione and said, "You and I, we are having a long chat once we get home."


	26. Chapter 26-A trip down the Memory lane

**Roon0: It will be more of memories rather than chat! Hope you enjoy that.**

 **InfernalBooks: So much...so, so much!**

 **Leonix2009: Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

 **KateKat1992: Thank you so much for your reviews! I am glad you are enjoying the story!  
Hermione's life has never been quiet after getting on the Hogwarts Express. So yeah, I doubt she will ever be calm and fine.  
As for the pairings, that is something I am still working on. But oh dear lord, I cannot do a triad. The only triad I have ever loved is from Avengers.  
Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

 **A/N: Hola! So, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Warning: This chapter contains some great deal of angst and some, a bit of graphic violence? Yes, it does. Too sad too, if I may add. Do let e know what you thought of this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 26- A trip down the memory lane**

Fred Prewett was pacing in the hallway, every now and then looking out, hoping to hear a pop sound. Ginerva Prewett sat, knitting one scarf after the other. This was far too confusing.

Gideon's message had been very short-'An attack on Hermione and Fabian. Both in an enquiry. Will let you know as soon as we come home.'

Ginerva shook her head. She could not do it. She put down her knitting needles and looked up. "What do you think happened, Fred?"

The older man looked at her, letting out a deep breath. "I do not know Ginerva, but whatever it is, it is bad. I mean, an enquiry is quite extreme, don't you-"

Four loud 'whoosh' were heard one after the other. The two looked at each other briefly, before running to the living room. As expected, the four Prewett siblings stood there, each with a scared and confused expression.

Ginerva ran and pulled Fabian in a hug, murmuring soothing things as Fred took to Hermione. While Fabian held on to his mother, Hermione was reserved, refusing to respond to any of Fred's touches.

Ginerva pulled apart, looking at the four. "What happened?"

Fabian snorted, staring accusingly at Hermione. "I think Hermione can explain the best what exactly happened."

The mentioned person refused to meet anybody's eyes, her eyes blank and trailing on the carpet.

"Well?" Fabian broke free of his mother's embrace, walking towards the younger girl. "I think we all need and deserve an explanation, don't we Hermione?"

"Fabian, darling," Ginerva pulled her son back, looking at her other two children. The two looked as confused as her. "What are you talking about?"

"You ask her!" he shouted, pointing at Hermione.

"Enough!" Fred raised his voice ever so slightly. "Can't you see she is shaken up?"

"Shaken up?" Fabian huffed. "Trust me, father, I am worse than her right now."

"All right, All right," Gideon immediately stepped in front of his twin, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you start and then we can get to her? Huh? Sounds good?"

Fabian did not answer, still staring at Hermione. But a moment later, he walked towards the couch and took a seat, letting out a deep breath.

Everyone followed fashion, everyone except Hermione. Fred tried to coax her, but it yielded no result.

Fabian took a few deep breaths, under everyone's gaze, before starting.

"Hermione and I had gone off to a Muggle place, to have lunch. I needed to tell her something, regarding her safety."

"Fabian!" Gideon stood up, shocked. "I thought we discussed this!"

"I know!" Fabian shook his head. "But I think we all agreed that she is smarter than we think she is."

Molly looked at her brothers. "What are the two of you talking about now?"

Gideon gave a long stare to Fabian before turning to Molly. "That Dark Lord, You-Know-Who, he has taken a special interest in Hermione."

There were gasps and hitched breaths. Hermione remained unaffected, her eyes lost somewhere, her mind was a thousand miles away.

"But it seems Hermione already knew it!" Fabian continued, standing up. "She said that she needed to defeat him-"

"Hermione!"

"-because he had killed her family."

There was a pin drop silence as every pair of eyes turned to Hermione. She, she remembered her real family? After all these years?

Ginerva stood up, silently, looking at her adopted daughter. "Hermione, darling..."

"Well, aren't you going to tell them the rest, Fabian?" The young woman finally spoke up, something hard and sad in her voice. It felt as if the person talking to tem was not Hermione-it was as if somebody had replaced her soul with someone else's, someone who had been through hell and back.

"What, what rest?" Molly asked, looking at Fabian.

Fabian, meanwhile, seemed to have lost all his anger and frustration. He looked smaller, scared even, by Hermione's voice.

"Um, Hermione, she duelled the Death Eaters," he spoke in a lower voice, "better than what I have seen Moody do. And then, then she, she killed one of the Lestrange brothers."

"Killed?" Fred's heart seemed to skip a beat.

"Why are you not saying it properly, Fabian? Say it, come on! Say it out loud!"

Everyone was shocked at Hermione's changing mannerism. As Fabian refused to speak, Hermione took the step. "Fine, I will do it myself. I cast an Unforgivable Curse, Killing Curse to be exact and killed one of the supposed followers of Voldemort. I believe you can say I am a Dark Witch. Isn't that what you wanted to say Fabian?"

"No," the other man whispered as everybody fell in a deep pit of shock. "No, Hermione. Yes, you cast the Killing Curse but no Dark Witch would feel remorse the way you were feeling."

"Fine then," she huffed, "I am a grey Witch."

"There were no traces of an Unforgivable being used," Gideon murmured, looking at the two. "I checked the scene myself. Lestranges' head was cracked-"

"No, Gideon," Hermione turned to look at him, "That was done by Fabian to cover up my tracks."

Before anybody could respond, Hermione turned to Fred. "Father, we have a Pensive in our house, do we not?"

Fred took a moment before answering, "Well, yes, but-"

"And can't it be made bigger just in case a lot of people have to take a trip down the memory lane?"

"Uh, yes-"

"Great. Can you bring it out? I believe it is the time you all know the truth about who I am."

* * *

Every Prewett watched in fascination as Hermione pulled one memory out of the other, mixed them and poured them in a vial. She had been doing it for over an hour now, and it seemed she would finish soon. The Pensive was brought out, made bigger by a family Engorgio charm. All six of them could look in if they wanted to, it seemed.

Once Hermione was finished, she shook the vial a bit as if settling her memories and then poured it in the Pensive. Nobody questioned how she knew how to do that. Hermione seemed to know a lot.

Once the silvery liquid began swirling in the water, she took a step back.

"Be my guest."

Everyone around the Pensive looked at her, confused. "Are you not coming?" Molly asked.

Hermione gave a humourless smile. "I live through that every living day of my life, Molly. Trust me when I say I have no intention of seeing it once again."

Molly, albeit worried, nodded and shared a look with her family. On a uniform nod, all five of them took a deep breath and put down their heads down the Pensive, unsure of what was going to come.

* * *

 _It was a small Muggle house, with a man and a woman sitting carefully on a couch. The man was reading the newspaper while the woman peered over some book. The man looking like he was in his late thirties and had a pair of spectacles on his nose. The woman had bushy hair tied back in a ponytail and she almost looked like-_

"Hermione," Molly whispered.

Fabian nodded. The woman looked exactly how Hermione would look when she grew older. Maybe, a bit less weight and the height was wrong. But overall, it was too eerie.

"Where are we?" Gideon asked.

Just then, the doorbell rang and Fred said, "Well, it looks as if we will find out."

 _The woman looked up and stood up. "Were you expecting somebody Daniel?"_

 _The man, Daniel shook his head. "No, Jean. Maybe it is Hermione's friends?"_

'Hermione' Molly mouthed. The Prewetts shared a confusing look.

" _You know well enough Hermione's friends are upstairs," the woman said, laughing, "She and her books, I swear."_

 _She looked out of what seemed to be a peephole and said, "Yes?"_

" _Is this Dr and Dr Granger's house?" came a female voice._

" _Yes?" Jean answered, a little surprised. "Who must this be?"_

" _My name is Minerva McGonagall. I am the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts, a school for gifted people. If you would be kind enough, I would like to talk to you about your daughter."_

 _Jena and Daniel shared a look. It was as if they were expecting it. With a nod, Jena pulled the door open and in front stood Minerva McGonagall in Muggle clothing._

"She looks, older." Ginerva realized. They watched as the woman was invited inside.

" _If you would be kind enough, I would like to talk about this with Miss Granger here."_

" _Of course," Jean said nodding, before going back in the house and shouting, "Hermione! Someone's here to see you!"_

" _Coming Mom!" came an unmistakable voice of a younger Hermione. Before they knew it, a young girl of about 11, with wild bushy brown hair and buck teeth was in front of McGonagall and them._

"That is so...like and unlike Hermione."

Before anybody had time to comment, the scene changed and the family of five were standing in a small compartment of the Hogwarts express. Two boys sat beside each other, the only barrier between the two being a load of sweets. The boy near to the window had dark, messy black hair and he looked like James Potter.

The boy closer to the door, however, had the trademark Weasley hair, hand me downs and his wand, which was obviously old, pointed at a rat.

The compartment door slid open and it was Hermione again who peeped inside.

" _Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one." She said, looking at the two boys._

The brothers couldn't help but chuckle at the bossy voice _._

" _We've already told him we haven't seen him," the red headed boy said, but Hermione was more interested in the wand in his hand._

" _Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it then."_

 _The boy was taken aback, looking confused._

" _Eh-all right."_

" _Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."_

 _He waved his wand, but nothing happened. The rat stayed grey and fast asleep._

Fabian chuckled, "Isn't this something like what we used to fool the young Gryffindors?"

Gideon huffed. "Yes."

 _"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said Hermione. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard - I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough - I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"_

 _She said all this very fast._

The Prewetts couldn't help but chuckle at the young girl that Hermione was.

 _The boys looked at each other, confused._

 _"I'm Ron Weasley," The red head muttered._

Molly gasped. So it was Weasley all right. But she did not know any Ron Weasleys!

 _"Harry Potter," said Harry._

 _"Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course – I got a few extra books. for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century._

 _"Am I?" said Harry, feeling dazed._

 _"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad... Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."_

The family of five were left stunned. Harry Potter? Ron Weasley? Who were these people?

Before they could react or understand, they were back on the platform and their eyes landed on the figures of Hermione, Harry and Ron coming out through the wall.

 _"There he is, Mom, there he is, look!"_

The family turned their attention to from where the voice was coming. Everyone gasped, mostly Molly.

For right in front of them stood an old woman, dressed in sober clothes and holding hands of a young girl with red hair. The woman herself had red hair and she was plump.

But despite the age difference, it wasn't hard to make out who it was.

"That, that's me!" Molly put a hand over her mouth, still trying to get over the shock of seeing herself. Fabian and Gideon held on to each other for dear life. Ginerva and Fred, meanwhile, seemed to begin to understand what was happening.

"It can't possibly be, can it?" Ginerva whispered.

"Time travel?" Fred said, looking at his wife.

"What?" was the reaction from the three Prewett children.

 _"Harry Potter!" she squealed. "Look, Mom! I can see"_

 _"Be quiet, Ginny, and it's rude to point."_

Yes, it was Molly all right and she had a daughter named Ginny. Ginerva was going to faint.

 _"Busy year?" Older-Molly said, looking down kindly at the bunch._

 _"Very," said Harry. "Thanks for the fudge and the sweater, Mrs Weasley."_

 _"Oh, it was nothing, dear."_

 _"Ready, are you?"_

 _The Prewetts turned to look at a walrus man, purple faced and none of them liked the sight of him._

 _"You must be Harry's family!" said Older-Molly._

 _"In a manner of speaking," he said. "Hurry up, boy, we haven't got all day." He walked away._

 _Harry hung back for the last word with Ron and Hermione._

 _"See you over the summer, then."_

 _"Hope you have - er - a good holiday," said Hermione, looking uncertainly after the man._

 _"Oh, I will," said Harry, and they were surprised at the grin that was spreading over his face. "They don't know we're not allowed to use magic at home. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer..."_

 _With that, the young Potter was gone. Hermione shared a look with Ron. The young Weasley said, "You reckon he would be fine?"_

 _Hermione sighed. "Well, it's Harry. He can handle himself. We will write loads of letters to him and make sure he has us."_

 _Ron nodded. "Yup. I might as well call him over. You won't mind, Mum, would you?"_

" _Of course not, Ronald!" Older Molly laughed. She looked at Hermione, a small motherly smile on her face. "In fact, you can come too, dear."_

" _Oh no thank you, Mrs Weasley," Hermione said._

Molly felt weird at being called 'Mrs Weasley'.

" _But I will be going out of the country with my parents this summer."_

* * *

The scene changed again and everyone was standing in the Leaky Cauldron. Molly easily spotted herself and there was Arthur. He looked older, with a patch of hair already gone. She was surrounded by red heads.

And that is when she noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione. All had grown up. Hermione looked almost as old as looked now. Harry and Ron had a growth sprout as well, it seemed.

 _One of the red heads, older ones with a shining Head Boy badge extended is hand to Harry._

" _Harry. How nice to see you."_

" _Hello, Percy," said Harry, clearly trying not to laugh._

" _I hope you're well?" the boy said pompously, shaking hands. It was rather like being introduced to the mayor._

" _Very well, thanks —"_

" _Harry!"_ said one of the twin boys Fabian and Gideon had spotted, _elbowing 'Percy' out of the way and bowing deeply. "Simply splendid to see you, old boy —"_

" _Marvelous," said the other one, pushing the first one aside and seizing Harry's hand in turn. "Absolutely spiffing."_

 _The older bespectacled boy scowled._

Fabian and Gideon couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh stop laughing!" Molly scolded her brothers while her parents enjoyed the scene.

" _That's enough, now," said Older-Molly._

" _Mum!" said the first twin as though he'd only just spotted her and seizing her hand too. "How really corking to see you —"_

It was enough for Gideon and Fabian to forget all about the dark things they were worrying about outside and fall on the ground laughing.

" _I said, that's enough," said Older-Molly, depositing her shopping in an empty chair. "Hello, Harry, dear. I suppose you've heard our exciting news?" She pointed to the brand-new silver badge on Percy's chest. "Second Head Boy in the family!" she said, swelling with pride._

"Well, it seems we have an able grandson on our way," Fred commented and Molly couldn't help but blush.

" _And last," the first twin muttered under his breath._

" _I don't doubt that," said Older-Molly, frowning suddenly. "I notice they haven't made you two prefects."_

" _What do we want to be prefects for?" said the other twin, looking revolted at the very idea. "It'd take all the fun out of life."_

 _Ginny giggled._

" _You want to set a better example for your sister!" snapped Older-Molly._

" _Ginny's got other brothers to set her an example, Mother," said Percy loftily. "I'm going up to change for dinner. . . ."_

 _He disappeared and one of the twins heaved a sigh._

" _We tried to shut him in a pyramid," he told Harry. "But Mum spotted us."_

Fabian and Gideon gave a sly smirk to Molly. "It seems we never leave your side, huh sister dear?"

"Oh shut up!"

* * *

The scene changed again and again, showing various adventures Hermione got into with Harry and Ron. There was no doubt that there was time Travel involved.

And then saw the beginning of the Second Wizarding War and the love that bloomed between Hermione and Ron.

"I am not sure how I feel about this," Molly said honestly as she watched her supposed future son and her present adopted sister come closer.

And then they watched as Bellatrix Lestrange tortured Hermione in what they knew to be the Malfoy Manor. All of them wanted to kill that witch, curse her, stop Hermione from the torment.

They wanted to do something, anything. But it was then that they realized that it had already happened. There was no stopping this.

That made it even worse.

* * *

At last, came the final war. They watched as Voldemort fell and all of them felt a great sense of weight lift of their shoulders. But...if everything ended what went wrong?

" _Is he dead?"_

 _Ron asked, slowly approaching the dead body. Voldemort was lying there, like any other man, merely dead. Harry was far too tried to check and Hermione knew he was trying to find Ginny._

" _I think so." The elder girl said, looking at the body. He looked pale-he always looked pale but there he looked pure white._

 _Ron firmly clasped her hand and whispered, "We did it."_

 _Hermione couldn't help but smile as she turned. "Yes, we did."_

" _HARRY!"_

 _Both Ron and Hermione looked around, but their eyes darted high above, above the castle and near the Gryffindor tower._

 _It was a spirit, a spirit that should have been dead. Harry came running out, his fingers intertwined with Ginny's. Soon, all the survivors were standing in the courtyard, bloodied, bruised hurt and scared._

" _You think you could defeat me?" the voice, the dreaded voice echoed through the halls. "You can't! That fool Dumbledore thought he knew me? Well, let him try!"_

" _I WILL RETURN!"_

 _And with that, he was gone._

" _Hermione," Harry at once turned to her best friend. "Do you think…"_

" _He has made more hocruxes." She finished with a nod. The fear was visible on her face. Ron tightly clasped her hand and turned to Harry, "What do we do?"_

 _Harry looked at Hermione. She was shaking as she spoke, "If Voldemort knew that we were hunting hocruxes, he sure knows how we destroyed them. We can't use the same way again. And we also have to find what things he made them into."_

"Oh dear!" Ginerva gasped. "Hocruxes?"

"What are those Mother?" Fabian asked.

Ginerva shook her head. "I am not exactly sure, but I do know that they are dark objects and are meant to keep one immortal. It is not supposed to be something good, I can assure you."

Before the Prewetts could digest the information, the scene changed again.

 _Hermione and Ron were running through the streets of London, trying to duck every single spell being thrown their way._

 _Hermione pulled Ron behind a blind turning, hoping it would draw the Death Eaters away._

" _Where the hell are Harry and Neville?" Ron groaned as Hermione peeped over to see the Death Eaters._

" _Probably fighting their own share of Death Eaters," she sighed, shaking her head. "They are confused. You think you can apparate?"_

" _I am not really good at it?" Ron gave a smile and Hermione shook her head. Hermione huffed out a laugh before turning around and ducking as a spell came their way._

" _Blimey! What can a person do get these slimy people off your trail? Sectusempra!"_

 _The Death Eater groaned in pain as Hermione began wordlessly firing spell._

" _How do you do that?" Ron asked, before throwing another spell._

" _I actually paid attention in class, Ronald!"_

 _He fired another spell. "You mean when that slimy Snape was Teaching? Please, I would rat-HERMIONE!"_

 _Hermione barely had time to respond as Ron pushed her away and fired a spell at Bellatrix. When she looked up, Ron was falling down._

" _Ron!"_

 _She clutched him as a gash of blood poured out of his mouth and cuts began appearing everywhere on his body. She looked up to see Rabastan Lestrange grinning, before coming forward to cast another spell._

 _Hermione wasted no time in apparating both of them away._

"That explains it," Fabian murmured and everybody turned to look at him.

"What?" Fred asked, seriously worried.

"Why she killed Rabastan Lestrange."

The thought made them very uneasy. However, before they could think further, the scene changed again.

It was a very brief scene, but they saw some people-some people they recognized and some they didn't. Hermione and Ron seemed to stand on an alter, getting married. Ron seemed too weak to stand, but all watched they wedded by a kiss.

"Hermione's married!?"

The scene changed again, this time inside what Molly knew for sure was the Burrow, but only from a height that didn't exist yet.

" _It's so cold nowadays!" Older-Molly exclaimed, rubbing her hands together. She peered out of the window to see snow and a few Dementors. For some reason, the Burrow couldn't be seen._

 _Ron groaned and Hermione tightly held his hand._

" _I am fine 'Mione." He mumbled and then began coughing._

" _You certainly aren't! Go to sleep!" Hermione snapped and shushed him. With a smile on his face, he said, "All right Mrs Weasley!" and drifted off to sleep._

"Yup!" Gideon said, shell shocked. "Hermione is older to us and married."

"To my future son!" Molly looked sick.

 _Once Ron fell asleep, Hermione stood up and walked up to Older-Molly, who was staring out of the window._

" _It was a day like this," Older-Molly suddenly said, "that I really lost my first family."_

 _Hermione turned to the older woman._

" _What happened, Mrs Weasley?" Hermione asked._

" _It's Molly for you now Hermione."Older- Molly smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. She looked out again and looked far off in a distance. "We were out shopping for Christmas. It was still one of the early years, so You-know-who was not really that big. A few Dementors came to Diagon Alley and my mother" her voice cracked and she wiped away a tear, "my mother became their prey. Father was never the same after that and he died a few days later. Fabian and Gideon, my brothers, they weren't the same either. They just threw themselves in the work. They were Aurors you know."_

Everyone looked shocked.

"She...You are talking about last Christmas!" Fabian suddenly exclaimed.

Ginerva tightly clasped her husband's hand. She was supposed to die last Christmas?

"That explains Hermione's behaviour and the lie about being a Seer."

" _They were killed by Dolohov," Older Molly said._

Molly immediately inched closer to her brothers, both protectively holding her.

" _I remember Moody saying it took five Death Eaters to take both of them down," Hermione whispered, looking at Ron._

" _Yes," Older-Molly sighed, putting her hand on the window. "They were quite a pair. Strong too. Fr-Fred and George reminded me of them. Too much alike. It was as if they had never left. They both died a few months after the twins' birth."_

 _There was a pause before Molly continued. "I think it was a blessing that they died together, Hermione. I see George and see what he has become after Fred's death. Gideon and Fabian would have taken it much worse."_

" _I sometimes wonder if this was will ever end."_

" _Of course it will!" Hermione said, looking at Older-Molly. "I promise you, one day this vile man would be dead and he would pay for everything that he has done."_

 _Older Molly smiled at Hermione, running a hand through her hair. "I am glad you came into the boys' life. They needed someone like you."_

Molly was openly crying in her brother's arms. The Prewetts looked as the scene changed. They were too tired. Oh dear Lord, what else had poor Hermione gone through?

What were they going to go through?

 _The dark sky began to darken more_ _ **.**_ Twilight was _long gone, the night had begun. As the lightning was heard, Hermione and Harry turned to see the Death Eaters behind them._

 _"Hermione, run!"_

 _But Hermione's eyes were fixed on that one person. Rabastan Lestrange. Ron's killer._

 _"Hermione, go!"_

 _"If it isn't the mudblood Weasley!" Rabastan laughed. "What are you going to do to me, kitten? Send an Expelliarmus my way? I can kill you the way I killed your dear husband, slowly and painfully!"_

 _"You wish." Hermione raised her wand and said, "_ _Crucio_ _."_

 _Whatever Lestrange was expecting, this wasn't it. Hermione watched as Rabastan fell to the ground, screaming. Hermione put in all the power she had in that one curse. It wasn't an Unforgivable anymore-not after Voldemort took over, so why should she care?_

 _She watched as Lestrange begged her to stop. A small smile crept on her face._

 _Nobody was firing her way. With one last flick of her wand, she stopped the curse and Lestrange sat there, panting and taking heavy breaths._

 _"Next time," she said, "when you think about coming to us, remember this. Remember that we are not the school students you thought you could easily defeat. Those people are long gone."_

 _"But you won't use the killing curse," Rabastan said, a slow evil smile creeping on his face._

 _Hermione looked at him, her eyes boring into his head and said, "No. I will not use the killing curse. I will use something much more drastic."_

"Oh, Darling!" Fred whispered, crying. Hermione was not the girl he thought she was-she was older, wiser than him. What had she not gone through?

The scene changed again. Hermione, Harry, a young black man and another boy sat around on a table. It seemed they were in some dingy place, barely able to make ends meet.

Hermione looked like the warrior she was-eyes hard, posture straight and her hand gripped on the wand.

 _"Are you sure about this Seamus?" Hermione asked. The other white man smiled a bit and said, "Well, I may be well-known for blowing up things but my theory is always correct."_

 _"Can't say the same about calculations." Murmured Harry._

 _Seamus threw Harry a dirty look as the black man said, "This is our only hope. We know that till 1994 You-know-who had five hocruxes-the diary, the cup, the locket, the ring and the diadem. It was only after he came back and around 1996 that he began making more after he found his diary destroyed."_

 _Silence took over the table. Everybody was thinking._

 _"So 1991?" Finally, Hermione asked. The black man nodded. "You will remain in your same age as now unless you take a de-aging potion."_

 _Hermione looked at Harry and said, "SO who'll go?"_

 _"You will." Harry declared, his hands firmly crossed. Hermione knew better than to protest. Harry had changed, for the worst._

 _Taking a deep breath, she looked at Seamus and asked, "When do we start?"_

Before they knew it, everyone was being pulled out. The Prewetts felt sick and tired.

But they then looked at Hermione, their adopted sister, sitting a few paces away, her hands down. Nobody dared to speak. Nobody knew what to say.

"The ritual went wrong," she slowly began, not looking up. "Seamus didn't mess it up, it was just that the Death Eaters attacked. We could not hold ourselves and while I did come back, I came way further than what was intended and my body de-aged."

Everyone stood silently. No one knew what to speak.

Molly suddenly took small steps and before anyone knew, she had wrapped her arms tightly around Hermione.

"Oh Darling, we are here. All of us are here. Nothing is going to happen. Everything will be fine."

For the first time in years, Hermione allowed herself to be free of the weight she was carrying and cried her heart out.


	27. Chapter 27-Back on the red train

**gginsc: Yup, hopefully. But you never know with family!**

 **KateKat1992: Aww, I am sorry! Hopefully, this chapter will make you fee; better!**

 **leonix2009: Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

 **Fast Frank: Thank you for the grammar check! I need that...as for the plot points, well, lemme see what I can conjure up to get it right!**

 **Infernalbooks: I know really! But it was important!**

 **IrisDawnDancer: Yup, Voldemort is working well enough. He knows how to spot a challenge.**

 **A/N: So yeah, late update again. But with last year of school and assignments! UHH! Hopefully, the Christmas holidays will give me some happiness!**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 27-Back on the red train**

It was a sunny morning. Birds chirped outside the Prewett Manor. Hermione was too tired to actually wake up, but a familiar hoot woke her up just fine.

"I am coming, I am coming," she mumbled, before shooing off the bed. Knight stood on the window perch, holding off the leg and presenting her with three letters.

"Where did you go?" she asked, quizzically. She had sent a letter to Marlene a few days ago. That was all, wasn't it?

Sighing, she put the other two letters on the bed and opened the letter by Marlene.

 _Hermione!_

 _Are you all right? Why were you attacked? What happened? I saw it in the Daily prophet just this morning and you know that the news gets late here. What in the name of Merlin happened?_

Hermione groaned. It had been six days since the attack. She was not really in a mood to retell it all, to anyone. Especially not after she had told all the Prewetts.

 _I was so scared! Father found out that your brother got relieved of his job. I hope he is not banned from working._

 _But seriously, you need to tell me all about it once we meet. I know that you will not write it down and not spill the beans unless I make you, so I am not going to bother now._

 _On a happier note, Sirius and I have been exchanging letters every two days. I know he was supposed to be just a light fun, but oh dear Merlin Hermione, he cares so much! He has been sending me gifts and lovely letters. My rascal sister and brothers are always pestering me about who the person is, but I have managed to hold them off._

 _I have received a letter from Remus. He is in France, that lucky boy. He is off with his father, doing something secretive. I have no idea what. But he asked me to tell you just in case his letter doesn't reach you._

 _That is about it from my side now. I will be sending Knight for a long flight to London-I have to send a letter to Lily and unfortunately, none of my family owls is free and Sirius's owl has not yet come back. He will also be taking note to Sirius, so he might be a little late._

 _Meet you on the 1_ _st_ _of September!_

 _Love,  
Marlene_

Hermione smiled to herself, before turning her attention to the other two letters. One was from Lily and the other...from the four handwritings she could make out it was the Marauders. Taking a deep breath, she opened Lily's letter.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _How are you? I was away with my family for a few evenings and when I reached back home I saw the news in the Daily Prophet. Are you all right? Is your brother fine? I was very worried when your owl came with Marlene's letter. I gave him a few treats, hope you don't mind._

 _I got talking with Sev. He said that the attack wasn't planned, as far as he knew. He said he found out from Regulus who found it out from some of his own...relations that You-know-who was not pleased with what happened. You have managed to paint a very serious target on your back, Hermione. I hope you know what you are getting into._

 _Sev also asked me to inform you that by he has been recruiting more people. Though the Slytherins are still not in favour of joining him, the peer pressure is too much. He has asked me to warn you that some of them might leave if his influence begins to grow._

 _I am really afraid of what is going to happen. I hoped that the ministry and Professor Dumbledore could take care of him before it actually started, but it doesn't seem so. I have been working on the exercises you had given us. Sev is too, just so you know._

 _Meet you on the 1_ _st_ _of September._

 _Lily Evans_

Hermione, without missing a beat, opened the last letter.

 _Dear Hermione-Remus_

 _Granger-Prewett!-Sirius_

 ** _Granger!-James_**

 **Dear Hermione-Peter**

 _Are you all right? I am in France at the moment and I only came to know about the attack after Sirius informed us through our...messages._

 _You can thank me once we get to the castle, Granger-Prewett. I expect the best ideas of prank from you._

 _O shut up Sirius!_

 ** _You can't really stop being in a fight, can you? Once you are battling Mouldyworts, other time you are falling from broomsticks and now you are duelling Death Eaters. Can't seem to catch a break, can you?_**

 **I was so worried when I heard the news. Are you all right Hermione?**

 _I will talk to you properly once I get back home. I do not trust these idiots enough to say something to you._

 _OOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

 ** _Oh, Merlin! What was Remus going to say?_**

 **La-la-la-la-la...Hermione and Remus sitting under a tree**

 _K-I-S-S-I-N-G_

 **First, comes love, then comes marriage**

 ** _Then comes children with books in their carriage!_**

 _Are you three done?_

 ** _When is the wedding Prewett? Inviting us, right?_**

 _I must say, what secret of love have you learnt in France, mon amour Remus? What is so sacred that you cannot write it with us?_

 _I will never invite you to my wedding._

 _Puff...lies._

 **Sorry for that Hermione, but I could not control myself. How are you really? Why were the Death Eaters attacking you?**

 ** _On a serious note-don't you dare Sirius-_** ** _do you need anything from me? Any help, any artefact or something? If yes then just send a note or else I will see you on the train._**

 _I do have some books in this sorry excuse of a home that could help you. And oh, have you taught my darling little brother? He is being such a rebellious kid...I am so proud of him!_

 _We will talk, once I am in school. Take care, Hermione. Please, do take care._

 _Love,  
Remus_

 _Lots of Love,  
Remus' boyfriend, Sirius_

 ** _Lots and Lots of love,  
Sirius' boyfriend, James_**

 **Lots, Lots, LOTS of love,  
All of their adopted child, Peter**

Hermione was laughing by the time she reached the end of the letter, wiping tears of her eyes. Such a small letter, but from even a distance they had managed to make her laugh. Oh dear, what did she do to deserve friends like these?

The door opened with a thud, revealing a very worried Fabian.

"What happened?"

Ever since Fabian had learnt about her past, he had become even more protective. If any voice came from her room, he would be the first one to barge in. His justification was that he was trying to protect his sister from whatever he could.

It did not help that in the past six days, she had woken up from a nightmare more than once.

Hermione sighed, putting away the letters. "Nothing Fab. Knight just came back with a few letters from my friends."

Hermione gave a quick peck on his cheek before starting her morning routine.

* * *

Everyone was seated on the breakfast table when Hermione entered. Ginerva was reading the Daily prophet, Fred was setting the table and Fabian and Gideon talked in hushed voices. It was as normal as it could be with them.

Hermione really wondered if she did the right thing by telling all of them the truth. They were perfectly fine in their lives and then she came in like a wrecking ball.

"Morning Hermione! Come have a seat!"

Hermione looked up, snapped out of her daydream and smiled. She took the chair beside Fabian as her father carefully laid down the table.

Before she could even get the morsel in her mouth, an owl swooped in the dining table.

"Ah," Fabian took the letter from your owl, "your Hogwarts letter is here."

"OWLs year, dear lord!" Gideon put up a hand over his heart, "How will you manage?"

"We almost flunked, remember Mum?" Fabian said with a grin, handing over the letter to Hermione.

Hermione huffed, before opening the letter. No badge. Great, she did not have to take any responsibility now.

"I think you have forgotten Fabian, that I have already given OWLs once," she said in a light teasing tone, "and if you must know, I got ten O's and one EE!"

Hermione was startled as the plate dropped from Fred's hand. He looked at her with widened eyes.

"Blimey Hermione," he said, looking at her, "I knew you were brilliant but...ten Outstanding?"

"Is that really that shocking?" she asked, looking around. "And this time I am ready to get eleven. Now, can we eat in peace and then go shopping for books and other necessities today?"

* * *

Time flew in the Prewett Manor and before Hermione knew, it was time to go back again.

On her last night, her siblings crowded her room. Hermione was none too happy about it.

"We are worried about you," Gideon said, very clearly.

Hermione huffed, putting down the Hogwarts: A history. "So I have gathered."

"Taking him down is an important cause, I understand," Fabian added, looking at his twin, "But Hermione, you can't do it alone!"

"Who says I am doing it alone?"

Molly gasped. "Surely, you aren't including young students in this, are you?"

Hermione inched closer to her sister and put a comforting arm around her shoulder. "One thing that I have learnt is that if adults don't do their work properly, children have to. And nobody is naïve anymore. I have not forced anyone to join me, they have joined me on their own accord. If they are ready to fight, I am ready to lead them."

Merlin, she sounded like Harry.

"Hermione, the Ministry is trying..."

"Gideon, please!" Hermione glared at her brother, "I have seen the Ministry work. Voldemort's activities are not unknown, is it? But what has the Ministry been doing? What have the Aurors been doing?"

"We have been trying!" Gideon said, standing up. "Hermione, I understand that you have been through a lot. But you need to share your responsibility with someone. Maybe Professor Dumbledore..."

"Absolutely not!" Hermione was standing as well. "I trust Dumbledore would like to head this war against Voldemort, but he doesn't know what I know and forgive me Gideon, but Dumbledore is the last person I would like to go to!"

"Didn't he have a plan last time?" Fabian asked, his voice soft. "Hermione, you need someone adult."

Hermione crossed her arms, looking pointedly at her brothers and sister. "I have someone older. It's me. Unless the lot of you have some plans to help me, I am sorry to inform you but I have no trust in the adults, as you have eloquently put."

Fabian shared a glance with Gideon, before shaking his head. "We don't like what you are doing."

"Well, I am sorry to say, you can't stop me. Now, I have a train to catch tomorrow. Good Night!"

* * *

The next morning, her whole family accompanied Hermione to Platform 9 and ¾. She was a celebrity and the last thing anybody needed was to crowd her.

People were pointing and whispering about her. Hermione ignored the murmur as Fabian helped her to get on the train.

Both her parents kissed her forehead and engulfed her before saying goodbye, Molly handing her a batch of cookies and Gideon giving her a short hug. She and Gideon were not going to be fine anytime soon.

Fabian looked at her, before suddenly bopping her nose. Hermione squatted his arm as he grinned and looked at her.

"Take care, okay?" Fabian said, touching her arm. "Try to get into minimal trouble."

Hermione nodded. "I will try my best, Fab. I am sorry about your job."

Fabian waved away her concern. "I will be fine."

He pulled her in a hug. Hermione gladly took in all the warmth she could. This year she would have to up her game. Whatever was coming her way, she had to be ready.


	28. Chapter 28-Beginning of the end

**So, my NEWTs start tomorrow and I figure I ought to publish one chapter at least before I disappear for the next three months...I may publish one chapter somewhere around this time, but I make no promises. Hopefully, April onwards, I will have some free time.**

 **Peggy77: Thank you for pointing out the mistake! I will take care of it.**

 **Roon0: Your idea is mind-blowing, but she will need a lot of support for that. Plus, I doubt poison would work on old Mouldywarts.**

 **Infernalbooks: thank you so much! I enjoyed writing them as well.**

 **Leonix2009: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

 **Monnbeam: Thank you! Oh dear, I am not great at killing off characters, especially giving them so much of my time.**

 **ClarieRoss: Here's an update!**

 **On another note, I finally read The Life and Times by Jewels5 and I have fallen in love...is it possible to write Fanfiction of a Fanfiction? I hope so, cause my mind is swirling with ideas. I also re-read Return of the Parents by** **AutumnBreeze12 and I swear to god I will start writing that fanfiction's Fanfiction as well. I might start changing stuff in this story as well, taking care of some grammatical errors and story continuity. If you find some similarity between the changes to come and my of the stories in my favourite list, well, I am just borrowing stuff.**

 **Without further ado, here we go!**

* * *

 **Chapter 28-Beginning of the end**

With Marlene's letter mentioning Sirius Black so many times, Hermione should not have been surprised at finding her best friend and the infamous Black lip locked in one of the compartments. Yet, the sight of her friend on 'the' Sirius Black, so passionately kissing and making out in the compartment made Hermione nauseous. She sometimes wondered if there was something wrong with her because she and Remus did not indulge in such activities.

Trying to push the image out of her head, Hermione walked down the corridor trying to find another compartment. Her prayers were answered when she opened a door to find Peter and James.

"Hey Prewett!"

"Hey, Hermione!"

"Hullo, boys!" Hermione smiled, putting down her trunk and bag. "Where is Remus?"

"Prefect meeting." Peter prompted. "Lily Evans is the other prefect, I heard."

James sighed. "I can't believe Remus betrayed us like that. A prefect! Can you believe that?"

"What other choice did poor teachers have?" Hermione asked, raising a suggestive eyebrow. "The other choices were you, Sirius and Peter."

James sat thoughtfully as Peter pulled a face. Hermione wondered if Peter was hoping to become a prefect. Maybe he was, but he never stood a chance. Shaking her head, Hermione pulled out a book and began reading as James and Peter took a nap.

Sometimes during the fourth chapter of the book, the compartment door opened Remus Lupin walked in. James and Peter at once woke up from slumber, James looking around. "Sirius' still making out?"

Hermione grinned pulling Remus in for a kiss. She could feel the smile on his face as James and Peter made gagging noise in the background.

Remus grinned once Hermione pulled away and sat down beside him. "Hey, you."

"Hey, you." Hermione smiled. James groaned.

"Honestly, I am sick with all this romance. Sirius won't shut up about Marlene and I am pretty sure they are making out in the other carriage. You two are being sickly sweet and here I am, alone with Peter. Bachelor, for the rest of my life."

Hermione could not help but roll her eyes. "Give it time Potter. We are only in our fifth year. In fact, I can bet that out of all of us, you would be the first one to settle down."

James sighed, looking dreamily and a wistful smile on his face. "If only certain someone would agree with me to go out."

Hermione shook her head fondly. James seemed to grow an inch over the summer, his hair being messier than usual. Whatever baby fat James must have had was gone, leaving behind the well-kept boy.

Peter, on the other hand, seemed to have gained weight. He was looking more and more like the man Hermione knew. She hoped the similarities ended with appearances between the two.

Remus was just as he always had been. A bit tall, his hair slightly messy and some new scars on his face. He looked a bit more reserved, but Hermione shrugged it off. If Remus wanted to talk, he would talk himself.

"So, how was your summer?" Hermione asked, looking at the trio.

"Brilliant!" Peter grinned. "Mum and Dad took me to different places this summer. We were roaming around all of England and Scotland."

James shrugged. "Lucky you. I was stuck at home all summer. Dad invented some new potion and he was in his lab all summer. Sirius could not come, something regarding his brother. I was bored out of my mind!"

"Wouldn't have harmed you to work on the new year's curriculum!"

Remus snorted. "Have you met James, Hermione?"

"Hey! I can work when I want to!"

" 'When' being the keyword," Remus offered, making Peter and Hermione break into giggles. James crossed is arms and sat back, pouting.

"What about you Remus? How was France?"

Remus contemplated on how to answer that question. "France was...nice."

"What were you doing there anyway?" Peter asked, leaning over James. "You didn't say a word in your letters."

"I was..." Remus looked at Hermione and then at his friends. "Dad found a few...friendly packs. My transformations were getting harder so he thought it would do some good if I knew more about my...condition."

James immediately sat up. "Well? Was it helpful?"

Remus shrugged. "Wouldn't find out until the nest transformation. Let's see what happens."

The compartment door opened to reveal Marlene and Sirius standing there with messy hair and half open clothes. Sirius' hair had grown, his hair pulled back in a ponytail which looked disheveled. Marlene seemed to have cut her hair but it did not look any better.

"Oh, Merlin! I have been left scarred! My best friend in this condition! Wormtail, do me a favor and poke my eyes out!"

Sirius rolled his eyes before pushing James and sitting down. He flashed a grin to Hermione, who shook her head, gave a nod to Remus and blew a kiss to Marlene before turning to James. "Please, as if you haven't seen worse!"

James slowly poked his head out of Peter's shoulder. "Sure Pads, I have. But we all know you were just trying to seduce me."

"And now you have missed your chance," Sirius huffed. "People would think that James Potter would know when to grab an opportunity but he had four years to go out with Sirius Black, yet here we are!"

Marlene turned to Hermione. "Why are boys so weird?"

"You are the one who is dating the biggest drama queen!"

* * *

The rest of the train journey passed with conversation and food. At some point, Marlene challenged Peter to a game of Exploding Snap and Peter almost lost his eyebrows. Hermione and Remus both preferred silence, reading books while holding hands. Sirius and James were busy bickering and planning pranks simultaneously.

The six filtered out of the train, the marauders parting with the girls, Remus running in first to do his Prefect duties. The boys jumped on one of the first carriages as Hermione and Marlene talked, getting on whichever carriage was free.

Hermione was the one who noticed the stare from the other two boys of the carriage. They were Adam Nolan and Liam Harper, fifth year Hufflepuffs, if Hermione's memory served her correctly.

"Hello!" she smiled calmly. When the boys realized they had been staring, both of them got a little red.

"Hullo."

"Is it true that you killed Lestrange?"

Hermione snapped her attention to Harper. Uneasy silence descended in the carriage as it began to move.

" _Liam_!"

"What?" Liam turned to his friend. "Are you seriously telling me you aren't wondering?"

"It was a duel, and people die in attacks." Hermione answered coldly. "I was defending myself."

Harper looked skeptic. "Lestranges will not sit back just because you were defending yourself. You killed one of them. Honestly, I am surprised Dumbledore even let you in the school this year."

Hermione was slowly losing her patience. A weird mix of guilt and anger crept up her spine and Hermione did not know how to deal with it.

Marlene put a hand on Hermione's shoulder and turned to glare at Harper. "In self defense, accidents happen. If you have a problem, you don't have to talk to us."

Harper huffed, but did not say another word. Hermione and Marlene decided to look out of the carriage, hoping to catch the first glimpse of Castle.

Once the carriages stopped, Hermione did not waste one second in getting off the carriage and moving inside the castle. She ignored the calls from her best friend and did not stop till she had secured a place on the table. En route, Hermione noticed that many people were staring at her. People from the Slytherin table especially were pretty interested in her.

Fiona watched her carefully. "All right there Hermione?"

Hermione gave her a small smile before nodding. Marlene appeared moments later, placing herself beside Hermione. Neither said any words as everyone settled down. The Grand doors opened and Professor McGonagall led several students in the Great Hall.

To Hermione's and multiple others' immense surprise, there were students who clearly were not first years. Some looked old enough to be the seventh year, some ranging between third to fifth years.

Chatter broke out in the hall as all the students lined up in front of the teacher's table. To everybody's shock, Professor Dumbledore stood up before the sorting and clapped his hands, making the Hall fall silent.

"Welcome to all the new students and welcome back old students!" he said happily, "I hope all of you had good summer. Now I am sure you are wondering about the population increase in our student body."

"Yes we are!" someone shouted and nobody had to wonder who it was.

"As you are well aware, last year Hogsmeade was attacked. One of our own students managed to hold the maniac known as Lord Voldemort."

Everyone tried to glance at Hermione and she really wished she had Potter's invisibility cloak then and there.

"His attacks have not been limited to just villages. Many of you are well aware that there are small schools all over England that offer education to many others. Many children are home-educated. However, taking in account the present condition of the wizarding world, Hogwarts has opened its door to many more students."

Whisper broke out in across the tables.

"More students?" Lily Evans turned to look at Fiona and Joyce. "Clearly we don't have the space!"

"Hogwarts' dorms can change size," Remus murmured, "One year there were sixteen boys in Hufflepuff, I believe." However, he did not seem very pleased with the fact either.

Once the chatter died down, Dumbledore continued. "I believe the change would be difficult for all of you. But I believe all you would happily welcome our new students. Let the sorting begin!"

The sorting hat sang another song and everyone clapped as the first years were sorted. Hermione could see that each house waited patiently for the new addition in their years.

The sorting lasted very long, but by the time it started for the fifth year, only ten students remained.

"Hedgeson, Anthony."

A tall boy sat down the stool. As soon as the hat touched its head, it screamed, "Ravenclaw!"

The Ravenclaw table broke into cheers and the boy happily walked down the table.

Owen Jones went to Hufflepuff as Christina Jacob joined Ravenclaw. Adele Kings became the first Gryffindor from the lot.

"Oh joy, another girl!" Joyce rolled her eyes. "Wonder what she is like."

Lily huffed. "Don't be mean, Joyce! We don't know what the poor girl must have been through!"

A few more were sorted before Professor McGonagall called, "Shaklebolt, Kingsley."

Hermione's hand snapped at once. Indeed, on the stool sat her old friend, nervous as a school boy. He didn't look much different from when Hermione remembered him.

But...how? She had never given a thought to Kingsley's age and though he had been close to Remus, Hermione never thought he was in James' year.

Or maybe he wasn't. Maybe this was a change from her timeline.

"Gryffindor!"

The Marauders' eye widened as the boy happily made his way towards the Gryffindor table. Their long monopoly would soon end and oh bother, what would happen to the pranks?

"Travers, Jonathan!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Merlin!" Sirius held his head. "Why does Fate hate us? Two new additions?"

Remus took a deep breath. "We will manage."

Hermione noticed as Remus began to pale. Oh dear, two new roommates. How would he hide his condition?

That was the last of fifth years. The two sixth years were sorted in Hufflepuff and the only Seventh year went to Ravenclaw.

Once everybody had settled down, Professor Dumbledore rose once again. "Now, I do not wish to keep you hungry for long, but a few announcements are important."

"First of all, I would like to welcome Professor Lester Abbot as our new Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher!"

Hermione watched the lanky man who seemed nice enough. Maybe DADA won't be too bad this year

"Second, I would like to warn you all. Times are changing. The new students here are a proof of that. Voldemort is but a wizard, yet he is a powerful wizard. One of our own has been repeatedly attacked by him and his followers. Rumor has it that there are people inside this very school who wish to join him."

Nasty glares were thrown at Slytherin table. Many scowled at others while others tried to hide themselves.

"There will be no pointing fingers, but I must warn everyone that fraternizing with terrorists is not what we teach here. Serious action will be taken towards anyone who is known to meet or join his movement. While students of Hogwarts, you are expected to behave as students."

The anger and resentment was clear at some of the Slytherin's faces, yet Hermione could not help but feel sick. If warnings like this were already been given, how bad was the war outside? What did she not know?

"Now, that we are done, all of you kindly enjoy your meal!"

Food appeared on the table, but the excitement had died down for everyone. While there was excited chatter all around, the new students being introduced and included, Hermione couldn't help but feel dread.

Indeed, times were changing. And she had to do something soon.


	29. Chapter 29-The Changing Tide

**roon0: Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

 **Mila Stan: I can not guarantee anything, I am afraid. But there might be something I can do! Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **leonix2009: Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **the Goode Ravenclaw: thank you! Hope you like this as well!**

* * *

 **Chapter 29- The Changing Tide**

"I hate your owl."

"I hate you."

Sirius scowled at Hermione. She huffed and turned to attach the letter to Knight's leg. The black owl gave a look to Sirius, before flapping his wings and flying away.

"What the hell happened here?" Remus asked, putting down his books on the table. Sirius' face and robe were covered in porridge. James was not helping, laughing himself silly beside his best friend.

"Your girlfriend's owl happened!"Snarled Sirius. "Bloody thing landed in my porridge and then shook its wings, adding to the mess!"

Remus had to bite his lips to refrain from laughing. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Knight was surely much more affected. The poor thing would have to fly with porridge in his wings while you can just Scorgify the robes."

"Poor thing?" Sirius gave a bark like laughter. "I am pretty sure the owl was giving me a stink eye!"

Snorting, Hermione pulled out a book from her stack and began reading. Sirius began cleaning his robes, muttering under his breath.

It was the first morning at Hogwarts, and everybody was busy settling in. Hermione, Sirius, James and Remus were the only ones from Gryffindor fifth year on the table. James was being utterly unhelpful, laughing at Sirius' plight while Remus and Hermione, the brain duo of the year, were busy pouring their heads into the book.

"Good morning!" Came the chirpy voice of Marlene as she swooped in, kissed Sirius and pulled a face. "Why are you covered in porridge?"

Sirius snorted. "Because Hermione 'poor owl' couldn't resist my charms."

Marlene, well aware of the madness of the boys, ignored the whole thing and sat down beside Sirius.

"I have started colour coding the classes," Hermione said to Remus, "everything has been alphabetically arranged in my planner. What about you?"

"I have just read the materials," Muttered Remus, scratching his neck, "I haven't planned all that much, to be honest."

"Remus! You don't know what will happen tomorrow! You must be ready with at least seven plans just in case something goes wrong!"

"Yes, Remus! What if a vampire fell in love with you and started fighting Hermione and you would have to use your powers in order to save yourself and your whole years goes to waste?"

Everyone turned to stare at James. "What?"

James shrugged. "Just giving a list of what could happen wrong."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione turned back to Remus. "I am serious, Remus."

"No, you aren't!" Grinned Sirius.

Remus sighed, nodding along. "I will keep it in mind Hermione."

Hermione looked carefully at Remus. His shoulder was sagging, a permanent frown resting on his face. Morning Remus was not this sad and Full Moon Remus was a long way away.

"Hey," she placed a hand on Remus' shoulder, "Is everything okay?"

Remus stared in a distance, his eyes unfocused. "Just fine."

"Something's bothering you."

Remus turned and gave a smile to his girlfriend. "Just the new roommates. James, Sirius and Peter found out in the second year and they were more excited than scared. But times are changing. And while Shaklebolt looks like a nice kid, Travers is a pureblood. I don't know how either of them will react to...the furry little problem."

Hermione gave Remus a small smile. "Don't worry Remus. You managed to keep it under for so long, you can keep it a secret longer."

Remus nodded, smiling. He at once turned back to reading, but Hermione knew that this was more than just roommates.

* * *

The first day of school was relatively normal. Professor McGonagall had given the lecture about OWLs and Professor Flitwick was more excited than the students. Hermione heard a bunch of third years stating that professor Abbot wasn't exceptional, but she had reserved her judgment for later.

To her sorrow, Adele Kings had decided to stick with her and Marlene. The bespectacled girl, which short black bob hair and pimples adorned face was not a bad girl, per se. But Hermione did not know who she was. Tough she mostly kept to herself, Hermione was irritated with her presence by dinner the next day.

When it was finally time for dinner, Hermione all but ran to sit between Remus and James, pushing both the boys away. The boys looked at her sceptically but before she could talk, Marlene took the seat beside Sirius and Adele Kings sat on the other side of Peter Pettigrew.

"Ello new girl!" grinned Sirius, making Adele push forward her hand rather enthusiastically, almost knocking Peter off the table.

"Hello! My name is Adele Kings and you must be Sirius Black! Marlene talked about you in Charms and I couldn't help but notice that you are rather handsome."

Remus choked on his pumpkin juice as James and Peter grinned at the girl. Adele turned to Remus with an equally enthusiastic grin. "And you are Remus Lupin, the prefect! Aren't you Hermione's boyfriend? You are adorable really. Your work in Transfiguration was exceptional today, by the way."

Everyone jumped as Hermione stabbed her chicken with her fork. Looking at Adele, Hermione smiled which she hoped did not look like a grimace.

"Adele, would you please talk softly? I am rather tired."

Adele nodded understandingly, lowering her voice almost immediately. "Of course, I understand. It must be horrid for you. Would you like something? Can I do anything to help you?"

Hermione sighed. "Just lower your volume please."

Nodding, Adele turned to an enthusiastic Peter and began rambling in hushed voices. When Hermione turned, Remus had an amused smirk on his face.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Remus, spill!"

Remus chuckled. "You seem pretty irritated."

"This girl would not shut up!" Hermione hissed, looking at Adele sideways, "And I would have absolutely not minded it had she been talking about something concrete and important, but all she does is ramble!"

Remus rolled his eyes. "If anything, Hermione, she is exactly like you!"

Hermione gasped. "Absolutely not!"

"You rambled all the time when you first came to Hogwarts around me."

"Well, I was excited to be in this Hogwarts for the first time!"

"Don't you think Kings is allowed to be a little enthusiastic about her first time in this school as well?"

Hermione opened her mouth, but nothing came out as she realized that Remus' words made sense. Adele was a homeschooled girl. Of course, she would be excited. Even now she was talking to Peter about the classes and how different they were from her old time table. Once upon a time, Hermione was not too different.

Remus was still looked at her with a small smile. Glaring, Hermione said, "I hate it when you try logic with me."

"Nah, you don't." grinned Remus.

* * *

It was sudden and unexpected when Hermione was pulled in a small classroom as she walked back to her dorm. She did not wait for a second before whipping out her wand and saying, "Expelliarmus!"

As two wands flew into her hand, Hermione saw the people in front of her. Sagging her shoulders, she gave them an unimpressed look and crossed her hands.

"Seriously?"

Regulus Black and Severus Snape exchanged a glance. "Not our fault, particularly I believe. It has been two days and we haven't really heard from you. A person tends to become suspicious."

Hermione snorted. "As you said, Severus, it has been two days. Do I get to take rest and let my guard down for a while, at least?"

"Says the witch who killed Rabastan Lestrange." Murmured Regulus with a small smirk.

The poor attempt of the joke crushed something deep within Hermione. She tightly clutched a lock of hair and began to twirl one strand, refusing to look at either of the boys. That was her identity now-the witch who killed Rabastan Lestrange.

"It's true then?" She heard Severus speak and there was something...different in his voice. Hermione dared to look up to see the face of her old Potions Professor moments before he had fled Hogwarts. There was pain, confusion and worry, all combined together. "You killed Rabastan?"

"I thought they were mere rumours," Regulus muttered, holding his stomach. "Created by wizards who weren't ready to admit that an accident could kill him. But it's all true?"

Hermione took a deep breath, before looking up, her shoulders straight and her eyes boring into the two Slytherin's figures. "It was self-defence. I told you it was war. Had I not killed him-"

"Lie!" shouted Regulus.

Hermione flinched at the sudden raised voice of the younger boy.

"Killing Rabastan wasn't a necessity! You think Bellatrix has not already told the tale of her brother-in-law's demise to the whole pureblood community?"

"She wasn't even there!"

"It doesn't matter, Prewett!" Regulus said, holding his head. "Her words hold weight! You killed the son of a pureblood family! Do you think it's just going to be fine now?"

Panting, Regulus shook his head. "You crossed a line, Hermione. Do you even realize you have proved the Dark Lord correct?"

Hermione's eyes darkened. "What do you mean?"

Severus walked up to her, snatching the wand out of her wand and turning around. "Nobody knows your parentage, Prewett. Granger isn't a wizarding title. For all we know, you could be a muggleborn."

"A muggleborn who crept her way into the pureblood world by being adopted by a considerable neutral family and has now killed the heir of a respected line," said Regulus, taking the wand from Severus, "A muggleborn who wants to eradicate the purebloods. Why would she kill such a respectable man?"

"Because that's what muggle-borns do," said Severus, looking over his shoulder at Hermione, "They steal magic from the Purebloods."

"That's a load of nonsense and the two of you know it."

But even as Hermione said those words, she knew it wasn't that simple. Wizards and witches...they believe all kinds of things. Prejudices and superstitions ran deep in the wizarding world and had always been like that.

"Do we?" challenged Regulus.

Hermione looked up, her eyes widened. Severus turned and looked pointedly at her, his mask back on.

"It's better if we do not meet a lot this year, Prewett. The Slytherins are none too happy."

With those last parting words, Severus and Regulus turned and left the classroom, leaving Hermione alone, wondering if things were finally out of her hand.

* * *

The fifth-year Gryffindor girl's dormitory had changed that year. As the clock struck three, Lily Evans lay sprawled across the mattress, her feet dangling down the four poster bed. Fiona and Joyce were both snuggling on Joyce's bed after Fiona had a nightmare. Adele, the new girl, snored lightly, mumbling things to herself. Marlene was having a fight with a goblin, it seemed, her legs and hands moving as she frowned deep in sleep and made weird noises.

But the worst of all was Hermione, who lay awake despite being tired to her core. Her mind ran at an impossible speed. Worse of it all, Harry and Ron proved to be no comfort for her. All they did was question her.

She had been in the past for about nine years now. What has she achieved in these nine years? One Horcrux, which could be easily found? A group of Slytherins who thought they could escape? A name in the wizarding world, a reputation that kept changing?

As Marlene suddenly raised her hand ready to battle the goblin king, Hermione shifted to her side. She wasted so many years trying to be normal trying to fit in. What did that bring her? If she would have really tried, she could have found all the Horcruxes by now and destroyed them. They had defeated Voldemort collectively back in the first year, after all.

No use crying over spilt milk now. Hermione had wasted enough time trying to dawdle. Nothing else mattered now. It was war and she needed to start making her move.

A plan began to form in her mind and Hermione nodded to herself. Nothing else mattered anymore. She had to give her best to the mission that Harry, Seamus and Kingsley had given to her.

* * *

"What the hell Prewett?"

Hermione looked up from her book, raising an eyebrow as James, Sirius, Wood, Fleming, Dorcas Meadows, Smith and Remus stared- no, scratch that- _glared_ at her.

Carefully closing her book, Hermione looked at the shocked faces. "Can I help you with something?"

"Cut the crap, Prewett!" said Smith, crossing his hands, "You resigned? From the Quidditch team?"

Hermione looked at the Gryffindor Quidditch team, at the rest of the Great Hall and then back at the team. "Yes, I did."

"Why?" James knocked his hand on the table, shaking his head. "Why would you do that? You are only one of the best chaser!"

'Only because I spent ages trying to fight Dark wizards thus my reflexes got better,' thought Hermione. She shook her head and said, "I believe that's you and Fleming, James."

"Bullshit!" exclaimed Wood. "I mean, yeah, you guys are awesome, but Hermione! You are amazing! Why the hell did you leave the team?"

Hermione repeated the carefully constructed lie. "Cause it is OWLs year and my focus has always been my studies. Quidditch will be taking too much of my time."

"We haven't even started practice yet!"

"We will soon!" argued Hermione, before shaking her head and taking deep breaths. "Listen, I am pretty sure you will find someone much better than me. I will not be able to give my best this year and I do not want Gryffindor to lose because one of the chasers isn't in her right mind."

Looking at the unconvinced faces, Hermione gathered her books and stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

Ignoring the cries of her ex-teammates, Hermione walked out of the Great hall and into the direction of Library. It was her luck that she quite literally ran into Lily Evans.

"What the hell is wrong?"

Hermione frowned. "Hello to you too, Lily."

Lily huffed, crossing her arms. "I just talked to Severus and he said that you had called off the meetings? Hermione, you are supposed to helping those Slytherins! And ME!"

Hermione shook her head. "Those Slytherins don't think so highly of me at the moment, I believe. As for you, you are quite capable of defending yourself now! If you need any help, I will more than glad to assist you."

Lily's eyebrows raised and she looked at Hermione as if trying to understand the piece of a puzzle.

It was the same expression Harry got whenever he couldn't answer a question.

"Why are you doing this?" Lily asked softly.

"OWLs."

Lily snorted. "That's a load of crap, Hermione. You and I both know that! You aren't like this!"

"Don't pretend to try to act like you know who I am!" Hermione was unable to control her voice. Lily flinched, taking back a step as she continued, "I will do whatever I like. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go to the library, Evans."

Lily gave a humourless chuckle before moving away, her lips pressed into a thin line. "Fine, Prewett. For all I care, go to hell."

* * *

As the days passed, everybody saw a change in Hermione Prewett. She was not as lively or as helpful as before. A permanent frown was etched on her face, whether she wrote down the notes or looked in a distance. Rumours spread and the most common one was that Prewett's soul had been blackened after she had killed Rabastan Lestrange. Though not proven guilty, everybody believed it was Hermione. But she had never accepted it, always stating it was self-defence.

Remus obviously believed her and so did the other Marauders. But Remus could not just ignore what people said and how distaHermioneone suddenly became. James had to restrain the werewolf before he attacked a Hufflepuff as he spoke against Hermione and how Dumbledore should not house a criminal. The fact that it was the day before Full Moon might have something to do with Remus' behaviour.

Reaching the Common room, Remus pulled Hermione into a corner and sat her down, gently hugging her. Though shocked at the sudden display of affection, Hermione did not complain as she rested her head on Remus' chest and closed her eyes.

"Hermione," Remus finally said, "Please tell me what's wrong."

Hermione took a deep breath, before shifting her head a bit. "Remus, I can't. There are too many things going on."

Remus ran his hand through Hermione's hair. "Is it something to do with...visions?"

"Something like that, yes," Hermione said, nodding her head slightly, "I can't sit back and just do things for fun right now."

Snorting, Remus said, "You never have fun, Hermione."

Hermione allowed herself to chuckle. "I know, I know. But things are getting really bad now. It's not easy. I assure you I will take care of everything."

"You can't take care of everything Hermione. You can only do your best."

Hermione sat up, smiling gently at Remus. "Don't worry about me. That time of the month is tomorrow. How are you feeling?"

"Tired?" Remus shrugged. "I don't know. I don't have the best feeling, to be honest."

Hermione once again rested her head on Remus' chest. Closing her eyes, she mumbled, "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

* * *

 **Hello fellas! What do you think? Please do leave a review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**I am sorry, but I can't write anymore. I just can't. I have been trying to write something but nothing seems good enough. I have no energy, no plans. The only reason I am able to post this is that I had already written this. Thank you to everyone who has been reading this up till now...I will try and update, but I make no promises.**

 **I love you all.**

* * *

Hermione was staring at the book in front of her. The rituals of Ancient Runes were fascinating. But she wasn't reading them. No, her mind was not on the book, nor was it on the missing hocruxes or what would she do next. Her mind was on the boy who would be in the hospital wing.

She had taken down the notes as he had asked her to-well, could he really rely on anyone else to take his notes? They would all mess it up! James' handwriting was barely legible, Sirius never wrote and Peter wrote in short forms.

For some reason, Hermione felt weird. People were staring at her, but she was already used to it all. No, there was a dread in her stomach that refused to settle. As if something was coming, something big.

The Gryffindor Common Room door opened with a bang and almost everyone went silent. Hermione looked up from her book to see Remus. He looked...different, his eyes bloodshot and his lips pressed into a thin line. It looked like the wolf had taken over.

Without a word, he grabbed Hermione and pulled her out of the Common room. This wasn't like him at all. Remus would never use violence.

"Remus, what's wrong?"

Remus pulled her out of the Common room. Everybody stared as the sweet, calm Gryffindor prefect manhandling his girlfriend. Hermione's hand was hurting –Remus didn't have control over his own strength.

They stopped outside an empty classroom. Remus pushed open the door and pulled Hermione inside.

"What the hell is going on?" she demanded, her temper high. Remus had no right to pull her out of like that. He couldn't handle her. She wasn't a toy!

"You knew!" he hissed dangerously, his hands clenching into a fist. Hermione looked at him, confused.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, clearly blank.

"You knew that-that _Black_ was going to rat me out to Snape, didn't you?"

Hermione froze in her spot. She thought this was to happen in the Sixth year! Or did it? No, it certainly happened in the Sixth year. That's what Harry had said. But Harry could be wrong. Remus and Sirius in the future never talked about it. It could be now. Why, why would...

"ANSWER ME!"

Hermione flinched. It was unlike Remus to ever raise his voice.

"Yes." Hermione managed to say, "But I thought I could prevent it, I thought…"

"You can't prevent who a person really is!" Snarled Remus. "You can't change a person Hermione. And this is Black we are talking about."

"He is your best friend!"

"WAS!" shouted Remus and a chair collapsed behind her, forced down by ample amount of accidental magic. "A man like that is no friend of mine. He betrayed me. And you could have told me."

"Remus," Said Hermione in a calm voice. She wished she was calm. "It was a mistake."

Remus stared, breathing heavily. "James came into the hospital wing this morning and told me that Black told Snape exactly how to enter the Whomping Willow and what to do to reach to me. How is that a mistake?"

Hermione opened her mouth, but nothing came out. True, how could it be a mistake? She never really understood it all. But was Sirius really that dense?

"I am sure Snape must have said something!" she said, shaking her head. "Sirius wouldn't just betray his friends like that!"

"Are you supporting him?"

Hermione blinked owlishly. "Yes, of course, I am. It's Sirius-"

"We are done," Remus said. "You and me. No friends. You are nobody to me."

"Remus…"

But before she could explain, Remus left. And Hermione was not sure what to do next.

* * *

Regulus, Severus and Lily were sitting outside, enjoying the warmth before it disappeared. Severus though was unbelievably quiet. There were no sarcastic comments or stupid jokes. Lily and Regulus were both trying to get him to talk when they saw Hermione Prewett come towards them like a bull left free.

She grabbed Severus by his robes before lifting him up by the collar.

"What have you done?" she asked in a low voice. It was worse when she was this quiet, they knew.

"I have merely tried to remove a monster form the school." Said Snape, earning a confused look from his friends.

Hermione's eyes flashed with anger. She clenched her fist and hissed, "He is a monster if Regulus is one."

Snape stared deep into Hermione's eyes. "He could have killed me."

"Only because you were a fool to go after him," Hermione said, her voice finally rising. "The Marauders haven't been giving you a problem but you always go and start hexing them!"

"They bullied me!"

"They grew up! And you need to do that as well!"

With that, Hermione turned and left, leaving a stunned group behind her.

* * *

It wasn't a secret in Hogwarts that the infamous group of Marauders had broken and the power couple Lupin and Prewett were no longer together.

The first day witnessed Lily, Marlene and Hermione sitting away from the boys as Peter comforted Remus and James took his place beside Sirius.

The next day, both Marlene and James shifted towards Remus as Sirius and Hermione sat away and alone. Lily sat with her older friends, looking unsure.

The third day saw the absence of Sirius Black and Hermione with a book in her hand. Everybody thought it was just a small argument that would last maybe a week till Sirius Black came in the Great Hall with his over-dramatic self.

But it never happened. Days turned into weeks and before people knew October was coming to an end. The whole castle was being decorated and the smell of pumpkins brought back memories of old pranks, but the usual festivity that lingered in the air was missing.

The group had broken. There were not many chances of it to form back again.

* * *

A few days later, Regulus cornered Hermione. She gave him an unimpressed look as he said, "Severus told me what happened and don't worry, but I won't tell. I knew, or at least I suspected this before. But hearing it, well..."

Letting out a deep breath, Hermione stared at Regulus. "What do you want, Regulus?"

"I wanted to warn you. People are not too happy with you right now. I would suggest staying away from the people."

Hermione did not have enough energy to deal with this. Nodding numbly, she said, "Thank you, I will remember that."

She was ready to leave when Regulus stopped her. "I care about you, Hermione. You gave us hope when nobody else could. Even if it did not last long, it means a lot."

"Are they asking you to join the ranks?"

"Not yet, but it won't be long. Bella sent me a letter the other day."

"Regulus," Hermione took a step forward, a wildfire in her eyes, "you don't have to. I know I disbanded the group but you can always come to us for help..."

"And do what? I won't ever be accepted with the likes of you. I don't have a James Potter like my brother who will take care of me, though it seems even those two aren't talking much these days. Hermione, I have to do this."

"Why?"

"Because it is expected from me as the heir of the Black Line. Unless Sirius accepts the proposition given to him, the responsibility falls to me."

"I am sorry I couldn't help you."

"Oh," Regulus gave her a small smile, "but you did. Thanks for everything."

With a nod, Regulus left. Hermione didn't know if things could get worse when she heard Regulus say, "Oh, and Hermione? I did not find any Black diary as you mentioned. I am sorry."

* * *

That night, Hermione couldn't sleep. Looking at the sleeping figures, she decided to go to the common room. Without a book. The couch was a haven.

But when she reached there, she saw a lone figure sitting there. The figure with whom she had spent many days on that couch itself. She wanted to talk but he seemed to sense her.

He turned and looked at her. As his striking green eyes looked at those brown eyes, both were filled with longing. A feeling of sadness. But Remus' eyes showed betrayal as Hermione's showed guilt.

She wanted to hug him and explain so many things but before she could do anything, Remus got off the couch and went up to his room, without sparing a glance at her. However, she did feel his eyes on her back for a while. Once she heard the footsteps disappearing, Hermione closed her eyes, took a deep breath and walked out of the common room.

"Out for a walk dear?" The Fat Lady asked smiling. But Hermione didn't reply. She merely walked where her feet took her. Before she knew, she was walking up the Astronomy Tower.

She wanted to be alone for a while, thinking about nothing. As the cold breeze made her shiver, her lips smiled. Maybe a little isolation?

As she leaned against the railing, she heard a voice. "What are you doing here?"

Hermione turned to see Sirius Black. He had been missing for so long. She would only catch his glance in the classrooms now. It was as if he was invisible.

"I didn't realize that you would be here," Hermione said slowly. She really didn't have the energy. "I'll go."

"No, stay," Sirius said. "It's been a long time since I have talked to somebody."

Hermione's heart pained. Sirius didn't deserve this. His life was much harder than she ever realized. All that she had once said about him once now made her angry.

"Yeah," Hermione nodded. "The tower has enough place for both of us."

Sirius smiled. The two sat down and side by side, staring at the open sky. The two sat in silence, not knowing what to say.

"Did you really know?"

Hermione took a deep breath. Closing her eyes, she nodded. The cold autumn wind blew as silence lingered between them.

"Why did you never stop me?" Sirius asked and his voice was full of pain.

"The things I know," Hermione said carefully, "are not always correct. They get messed up. I thought this was going to happen in the sixth year."

Sirius gave a heartless chuckle. "I broke his trust. I really shouldn't be his friend."

"Stop behaving like an idiot!" snapped Hermione. "It was Snape's fault! He was the one who lured you in."

"And I was stupid enough to be lured in!" Sirius shouted. The two looked at each other, pressing their points. Finally, Hermione gave in.

The two sat in silence, allowing themselves to be lost in the music of the world.

…


End file.
